MemoriaS  TerryFic  FINAL
by GLamia Annie
Summary: Este es mi primer Fic, es mi debut y ojala no mi despedida!. Confieso que nunca he escrito nada para estos espacios, pero este año me anime a participar en un Foro de Candy en el cual tengo amigas, ojala sea del agrado de todas y gracias por leerme.
1. Chapter 1

" _**MemoriaS "**_

_**By AnniE**_

_**To: Batalla de los Clanes - 2010**_

_**ART - G**_

_**Capítulo 1 **_

"_**EL"**__**…**_

Soy una mujer noble, apasionada, independiente y soñadora, aunque eso en realidad solo lo sé yo y cuando mucho 3 personas más: mi madre y mis dos mejores amigos…

Ante los demás me muestro independiente, calculadora incluso soberbia...

Además de que mi físico impone y si que me ayuda a ahuyentar a casi todos… pues sin ser una gigante, soy alta, delgada, tez blanca, cabello lacio largo y oscuro… unos dicen que soy: "una belleza con un porte de realeza envidiable"…

Aunque… mi madre siempre decía que lo mejor de todo es que tenía de ella lo que más le gustaba a… "EL"… tengo sus pecas, la forma de sus labios y los ojos verdes que tanto adoraba "EL"… aunque eso si, con la misma mirada arrogante de "EL"… si, mi madre lo adoraba!... y nunca supe el por que…

De hecho ella decía que soy la mezcla perfecta de las cualidades de ella y "EL"…

En fin¡… no suelo confiar en la gente…

Primero conozco y estudio a las personas y después "pruebo" a quienes creo merecen ser incluidos en mi círculo de vida…

Por que soy así?... tal vez por que aunque fui muy feliz con mi madre, creo que la forma de vida que teníamos siempre me resulto extraña y solitaria…

Vivíamos relativamente cerca de la ciudad, pero que yo recuerde, mi madre nunca me llevo a pasear allá… por que motivo?, nunca lo supe…

Crecí en una casa tipo de campo pero con las comodidades de una de ciudad, confortable, grande y con una exquisita pero a la vez sencilla decoración, predominando los colores claros… las partes favoritas de nuestra casa por supuesto eran mi habitación, la estancia, el estudio que tenía libros al por mayor y la salita de té de mi madre, en donde ella pasaba horas escribiendo…

Había un jardín que sino era el más grande de las pocas casas que había alrededor, si era el que tenía los árboles más grandes y frondosos y ni que decir de los bellos rosales que mi madre cuidaba con tanto amor, en especial los de rosas rojas y blancas, por mucho, sus favoritas…

Toda mi educación hasta que fui adolescente me la impartieron profesores particulares, aunque en verdad hubiese deseado asistir al colegio como todos los niños… el problema? era que los colegios estaban en la ciudad!… así que no tuve más remedio que abstenerme de ese deseo…

Eso si¡… mis vacaciones siempre fueron geniales, a la playa, al bosque, a diversos países o con las amigas de mi madre en otra ciudad…

En realidad las amigas de mi madre, Patricia y Ana también son mis tías, son esposas de los primos adoptivos de mi madre… El Tío Esteban y el Tío Arturo

Mis adorados Tíos, que aunque siendo hermanos son totalmente polos opuestos… El Tío Esteban es cálido, sencillo, inteligente y sensato… en cambio el Tío Arturo es frío, ostentoso, calculador y nada sensato… lo único en lo que se parecen es en la nobleza que poseen y el gran cariño que le profesaban a mi madre… ah! y en molestar constantemente a mi madre con sus pecas…

Mis Tías son el complemento ideal de cada uno de ellos… la Tía Paty es tan noble, paciente, sencilla y justa que de verdad el Tío Esteban se saco la lotería con ella… y la Tía Ana es una señora de alta sociedad que de verdad encaja a la perfección con la ostentosa imagen del Tío Arturo… de echo creo que la Tía Ana en realidad guarda cierto recelo a mi madre y hasta me he atrevido a pensar que la envidia…

Pero bueno… Retomando lo de las vacaciones o las visitas a casa de los Tíos en otras ciudades, no me resultaban muy placenteras, pues desgraciadamente siempre envidie que mis primos tuvieran "papá"…

Era algo muy poco soportable, pues mis Tíos eran sumamente amorosos con sus hijos y eso me hacía sentir la más desdichada del mundo… y aunque a mi también me adoran mis tíos y sobretodo el tío abuelo cuando vivía… eso no me bastaba, pues yo prefería no compartir el amor de un padre con nadie…

Esto por supuesto, jamás se lo dije a mi madre, porque sabía que le rompería el corazón…

Ya era suficiente para mí escucharla sollozar por las noches cuando ella creía que yo dormía… por que lloraría?... nunca lo supe y jamás me sentí con el derecho de preguntárselo… solo pensaba cada que me daba cuenta que estaba triste que mi deber era hacerla feliz…

Pero como en todo hay cosas malas también las hay buenas y una de ellas era que ella siempre estuvo a mi lado, pues al haber recibido la herencia del tío abuelo, jamás tuvo necesidad de trabajar y todo su tiempo a excepción de los cortos viajes que hacía para entregar donaciones a los necesitados, estaba conmigo…

Sin embargo, confirme crecí, esa forma de vida, "ermitaña o aislada" de todos, se volvía monótona, tediosa, asfixiante… pues no siempre iba a ser la niñita que saliera a trepar árboles y correr por el extenso jardín, no¡… yo quería conocer gente, tener amigos, varios profesores, yo quería ahora sí, ir a un colegio!… cuando lo expuse a mi madre, ella lo comprendió y me prometió que iría a un colegio en cuanto tuviera la edad para ingresar a mis estudios de bachillerato…

Comenzamos a ver opciones… pero extrañamente y otra vez!... No en la ciudad, sino en otra e incluso en otro país!... eso era realmente raro… pero con la emoción de entrar al colegio y estudiar como normalmente todo mundo lo hace, en esos momentos ese detalle resultaba irrelevante…

Por fin decidimos que estudiaría en la ciudad donde vivía el Tío Esteban y la Tía Paty… obviamente supuse que viviríamos con ellos y sus hijos Armando y Martha, quienes eran casi de mi edad… todo era genial¡… pero me equivoqué y cuando mi madre me anunció que ella no se iría conmigo, me sentí morir!...

Pero ella con la dulzura que la caracterizaba y la sensatez que tenía me hizo ver que no había ningún problema, que yo tenía que vivir y conocer el mundo… así que ella se quedaría en casa porque no le gustaba el barullo de las grandes ciudades y yo debía acudir a ese colegio como tanto deseaba…

Conforme se acercaba el momento de mi partida, la emoción por conocer y vivir en aquella gran ciudad crecía y nunca me percate del semblante de dolor de mi madre… bueno, creo que en realidad lo atribuí a la tristeza de separarnos por primera vez… a veces solemos ser tan egoístas!...

Por fin llegaba el día de partir y junto con mi nana María y Jorge el mayordomo mi madre me llevo al punto de encuentro donde ya me esperaban mis Tíos…

Al despedirme de mi madre, me dio miles de recomendaciones, me repitió cuanto me amaba y que confiaba en que sería buena "niña"… que esperaría siempre mi llegada a casa en vacaciones, finalmente me dio un abrazo, un beso y su bendición…

Al llegar a casa de mis Tíos el recibimiento fue cálido por parte de mis primos, Armando era el mayor y estudiaba ya los últimos semestres de Administración de Empresas. Martha era solo un año mayor que yo, por lo tanto iríamos al mismo colegio… aunque en diferentes grupos…

Curse con mucho agrado y notas no tan sobresalientes el bachillerato, allí conocí a unos de mis mejores amigos, casi de mi edad, tan parecido a mí en carácter y hasta me atrevería a decir que en lo físico también, pues bien podría pasar por mi hermano gemelo, solo nos diferenciaba el color de ojos y que el era varón, su nombre?... Ricardo

Nunca me distraje en cosas del amor, aunque siendo sincera, tenía algunos pretendientes nada despreciables pululando a mi alrededor, pero entre mis deberes y la posesiva forma de protegerme de Ricardo, como a una hermana… jamás nadie se me acercó… y en realidad a mi no me interesaban aún ese tipo de relaciones amorosas… prefería enfocarme en mis estudios y hacer sentir orgullosa a mi madre…

Pasados 3 años, llego el momento de elegir mi profesión, me incline por estudiar medicina…

Ahí conocí a mi mejor amiga, y también casi hermana Elena… era mi compañera de clase y resulto por azares del destino ser la hermana… ella sí!... gemela de Ricardo… quien había partido a estudiar actuación a otro país… Ellos eran idénticos, la única diferencia entre ambos era que Ricardo tenía el cabello rubio y los ojos color azul muy tenue casi del color del cielo y Elena tenía el cabello oscuro y los ojos color azul mar impresionantes¡… aunque ambos tenían una personalidad arrolladora, y un carácter de los mil demonios!… de eso no había duda… creo por eso también no contaban con muchas amistades o creo ninguna, a excepción mía… Yo los considero mis hermanos pues a pesar de su temperamento, ambos son justos y de buen corazón…

Mientras cursábamos la carrera ambas manteníamos comunicación con Ricardo quien al parecer estaba disfrutando y esforzándose al máximo en sus estudios, al igual que nosotras… no había tiempo para nada más que estudiar y de nueva cuenta el amor para mí estaba a un lado… yo solo quería darle la satisfacción a mi madre de verme algún día como doctora…

Pronto transcurrieron casi 4 años y a muy poco de dar la satisfacción a mi madre de verme como doctora…

Recibo la noticia de que mi madre se encuentra grave y desahuciada por una terrible enfermedad… con todo el remordimiento del mundo por descuidarla tanto tiempo por lo absorbente de mis estudios… regrese cuanto antes a casa y la encontré postrada en cama y casi con el último aliento de vida… pareciera que solo esperaba verme para dejar de vivir…

Y así fue… solo unas horas después de mi llegada, sus hermosas esmeraldas dejaron de brillar y su corazón dejo de latir… ese fue el peor momento de mi vida, el saber que jamás la volvería a ver… y que me estaba quedando completamente sola…

No hubo mucha gente en el funeral, solo nuestros familiares, y amigos muy cercanos… de hecho, a mis mejores amigos les fue imposible acompañarme en mi dolor… Ricardo estaba en un lejano país y Elena debía presentar algunos exámenes definitivos para aprobar el curso…

Todo lo que vivía en esos momentos era para mí como si estuviese viendo una película… Mis Tíos Esteban y Paty, Arturo y Ana estaban inconsolables… Dorothy, Jorge y Mary al pendiente de mis reacciones y con el dolor de perder a una amiga… mis primos Arturo y Martha jamás me dejaron sola, vivir con ellos había fortalecido el cariño que sentíamos al grado de verme como su hermana, mi prima Oriana hija de mis Tíos Arturo y Ana, se limitaba a quedar bien conmigo pues en realidad ella y yo jamás nos hemos entendido, pero al igual que su madre las apariencias es lo más importante… por lo tanto debía parecer afligida… supongo…

Algo extraño ocurrió durante el funeral… un hombre, casi de la edad del Tío Arturo, vestido impecablemente de negro y con una rosa roja en mano, que dijo ser antiguo amigo de mi madre, me pidió permiso de darle el adiós que "ella hubiera deseado"…

El Tío Arturo se opuso rotundamente y la Tía Ana, le dijo que no era el momento… por lo que deduje que en verdad era amigo de mi madre pues mis Tíos al parecer sabían de quien se trataba…

Sin embargo, al misterioso hombre pareció no importarle… a el parecía solo le preocupaba obtener mi aprobación… su mirada!... esa mirada lo expresaba todo! a el le estaba destrozando el alma como a mí la pérdida de mi madre…

Sin dudarlo le di mi aprobación… enseguida caminó al costado del ataúd donde mi madre estaba, la contemplo unos segundos, deposito un beso en la rosa roja, la coloco en el cristal del ataúd, después se paro justo frente al ataúd de mi madre y comenzó a tocar una melodía con una armónica que saco del bolsillo de su pantalón…

La melodía o quizá el momento me desgarraron el alma… pero más me desgarraba el alma y no se por qué ver la forma en que el misterioso hombre interpretaba esa triste melodía… con sus ojos cerrados, pero bañados en lágrimas, como recordando… incluso y extrañamente solo las rosas rojas que había mandado traer del jardín de mamá, comenzaron a deshojarse, pareciera como si le acompañaran en su pena…

Al finalizar la melodía el extraño amigo de mi madre, me dio las gracias y solicito darme un abrazo, al cual por supuesto accedí… ambos nos fundimos en un sincero abrazo y lloramos inconsolables nuestra pérdida…

Después se disculpo y cuando estaba a punto de preguntar quien era, alguien me distrajo un segundo… y de la nada y sin más el hombre aquel se despidió y despareció pronto de mi vista… quien sería ese misterioso hombre?...

Después de unos días en casa, recordando y llorando a mi madre… cierta tarde tocaron a la puerta y Dorothy el Ama de Llaves me anunciaba que un licenciado quería verme… como lo supuse el Lic. Terreros me indico que era la heredera universal de mi madre y podía disponer de todo cuanto le perteneció en cuanto firmara los papeles que ya se había atrevido a llevar… así se hizo de acuerdo a voluntad de mi madre…

Deje mi casa tal como estaba, encargando a Dorothy, mi nana Mary y al buen Jorge el cuidado de ella y pronto regrese a terminar mis estudios…

Ahora… estoy a unos días de graduarme y aunque no quería celebración alguna mis tíos y primos se encargaron de convencerme para que se llevase a cabo una cena en mi honor después de recibir mi título de doctora…

Pero antes decidí, venir a casa a refugiarme en el recuerdo de mi madre que tanta falta me hace…

Así pasaron algunos días y hoy después de comer subí a la que era la habitación de mi madre… su cama en la que muchas noches de lluvia y relámpagos dormí abrazada a ella, su armario con toda su ropa acomodada por color como ella acostumbraba, sus perfumes sobre el tocador, incluso su pijama doblada al pie de la cama… como si ella siguiera viviendo aquí…

Eso me deprimió y cuando me disponía a salir de la habitación… una caja envuelta como regalo con un moño azul sobre el buró llamo mi atención… la tomé y en la tarjeta decía mi nombre!... era para mí!...

Me dispuse a abrirla… dentro había un estuche de terciopelo negro que contenía un brazalete de plata finamente elaborado del cual pendían una bellísima esmeralda, un no menos hermoso zafiro y un corazón también de plata que tenía una inscripción: _T&C… _era hermoso!

También había un viejo pañuelo que a pesar del tiempo tenía un sutil olor a lavanda, además de tener bordadas las iniciales: _TGG_… un pequeño estuche rojo con un solitario muy sencillo pero bellísimo que obviamente era de compromiso¡?… un antiguo libro de la gran obra de Romeo & Julieta y por último una libreta de notas que tenía una tarjeta pegada en la portada que decía:

_Querida Hija:_

_Todo lo que encuentras en esta caja es lo más preciado que tuve y ahora será tuyo…__ solo espero que después de leer, no me juzgues y me puedas perdonar… Te Ama, Mamá._

No me juzgues!... Me puedas perdonar!... Que pasaba con mi madre!, ella siempre fue buena e intachable, la mejor madre!... Inmediatamente pensé: será mejor que nunca lo lea, no quiero manchar su memoria…

Pero al guardar de nuevo esa libreta, dos fotos cayeron al piso… al recogerlas se me congelo el corazón… en una estaba yo de bebé en brazos de mi madre con un hombre abrazándonos! al parecer en la cubierta de un barco y en la otra solo estaba el rostro de ese mismo hombre conmigo en brazos… se veía inmensamente feliz!...

Ese hombre seguramente era "EL"… por el que nunca pregunte, por quien para no herir a mi madre jamás me permití extrañar o querer, por quien era de cierta manera dura de corazón, a quién siempre quise conocer…

Ese por el que mi madre lloraba y sufría casi todas las noches desde que tuve uso de razón, ese que jamás estuvo en un cumpleaños mío o de mi madre, ni cuando me enfermaba y la única que sufría a mi lado era ella, tampoco estuvo acompañándonos en unas vacaciones, o en una navidad, o en mi graduación de bachillerato…

Maldita sea!...por que ahora me encuentro con esto?¡…ahora que ella ya no esta para aclararme por que nunca estuvo "EL" aquí con nosotras!

Dios!...si era más que obvio…

Ese hombre de quien su nombre ni siquiera sabía… ese hombre era "EL"… era Mi Padre!...

Temblando de rabia, emoción o felicidad?¡… y con sentimientos encontrados… sentada en la orilla de la cama, después de leer una y otra vez la nota de mi madre…

Entendí por fin que ahí, en esa libreta se encontraban las respuestas a muchas preguntas que siempre tuve… se encontraba la parte más amarga de mi vida y a la vez la que siempre anhele tener…

Por fin decidí leer la libreta de notas que al principio simplemente decía:

_**Memorias**_


	2. Chapter 2

" _**MemoriaS "**_

_**By AnniE**_

_**To: Batalla de los Clanes - 2010**_

_**ART - G**_

_**Capítulo 2**_

_**El Nombre**__**…**_

Repuesta, solo un poco de la sorpresa, y sentada en la hermosa salita de té, donde ella acostumbraba pasar horas escribiendo… me dispuse a leer las Memorias de mi madre… que comenzaban así:

_Hija mía:_

_Todo lo que leerás es gran parte de mi vida y sobre todo tendrás respuestas acerca del origen de la tuya… te recomiendo o mejor dicho, es necesario que leas hasta el final, por que tal vez solo así podrás entenderme… _

_Mamá_

Bien… comenzaré por relatarte el momento en que el destino me tenía deparado conocer al amor de mi vida… Tú padre!...

Lo conocí una noche de tiniebla, un fin de año, en la cubierta de un barco… él estaba a la defensiva pero también tan triste, a mí nunca me pudo ocultar sus verdaderos sentimientos, aunque se esforzase en hacerlo…

Desde ese no tan agradable primer encuentro, aunque breve, ya no pude sacarlo de mi corazón… su inigualable olor a lavanda, su seductora voz, su arrolladora personalidad, sus lindos ojos color azul mar, su impresionante y soberbia mirada, su imponente presencia y su sonrisa de medio lado quedaron desde ese momento tatuados en mi mente y en mi alma…

A eso es a lo que mucho tiempo después llamé: _Amor a primera vista_, porque aunque al principio tú padre no lo aceptaba, yo siempre supe que el también quedo enamorado como un tonto de mí desde ese afortunado encuentro…

Debes saber que nuestro amor floreció en una maravillosa época de nuestras vidas, en un prestigioso y famoso _Colegio_…

El Colegio era enorme y sombrío, lo único bueno de todo es que tenía un enorme bosque, en donde, por cierto... encontré un lugar muy parecido donde solía refugiarme de pequeña cuando me sentía triste y sola… y donde también disfrutaba con algunos amigos de ratos muy alegres…

En el colegio la primera vez que lo volví a ver fue en misa… desafiante e increíblemente varonil!... creo que cada que lo miraba me enamoraba más de él… sentí que las piernas me fallaban y el corazón me latía a mil por hora, cuando paso justo a mi lado, se detuvo una fracción de segundo y me miro de reojo… pensé que se había percatado que era yo la pecosa de naricita que había conocido en la cubierta del barco… pero no!... el muy, muy aarrgg!... soberbio, arrogante y engreído se siguió de frente sin siquiera voltear a verme!... eso me partió el corazón y aún no sabía bien a bien por que razón…

Así pasaban los días y yo me daba cuenta que tú padre gozaba de ciertos privilegios y que casi no asistía a clases como todos los demás… el motivo?, tu abuelo era el benefactor más importante del colegio… cosa que tu padre aprovechaba al máximo… solo por el simple echo de molestar a tu abuelo…

Conforme pasaba el tiempo también notaba que tu padre era renuente al trato con los demás compañeros del colegio… menos conmigo, aunque el no lo demostrará siempre buscaba la oportunidad para encontrarnos e intercambiar algunas palabras… aunque casi siempre terminaban en pequeños berrinches de mi parte ya que tu padre tenía cierta habilidad para sacarme de mis casillas… era increíblemente insoportable cuando se lo proponía… y para mi desgracia siempre lograba salirse con la suya!

En cierta ocasión lo encontré fumando en mi lugar especial!... que se creía!... así que le reclame y le prohibí volver a fumar en ese lugar… cosa que obviamente ignoro… pero nunca previno que lo desarmaría completamente la próxima vez que lo encontrará en la misma situación… le obsequié una bella armónica color plata y le dije: "cuando sientas deseos de prender un cigarillo, mejor toca una melodía"… ese fue la primera vez que nos sentamos a ver juntos el atardecer desde ese bello sitio… y para entonces yo aun no aceptaba que me moría por que tu padre me viera de otra manera… pero también me daba temor, yo era aun muy pequeña y el era al parecer todo un Don Juan…

Era increíble la forma que tenía de alterar mis sentidos con el simple roce de su mano en la mía… pero más increíble era darme cuenta que yo era la única que gozaba de su compañía y amistad… si! yo era su única amiga en todo el colegio… desde luego, eso generaba desde curiosidad hasta expectación e incluso morbo pues el chico más antisocial y endemoniadamente guapo, solo tenía ojos para mí!... siempre al pendiente de protegerme, de agradarme y de "encontrarme"… siempre se las arreglaba para hacerlo… aunque el pretendiera demostrarme indiferencia también a él se le alteraban los sentidos con solo mirarme… sus ojos siempre han hablado por él…

Vivimos infinidad de aventuras pero sin duda, hubo cuatro momentos, que para mí, marcaron esa etapa con tú padre:

El primero de ellos fue el "Festival de Mayo" que se celebraba cada año en el colegio y las alumnas que celebraban su cumpleaños en ese mes, tenían la fortuna de participar en el carro alegórico del desfile… para lo cual fue seleccionada pero desgraciadamente por mi espíritu defensor y justiciero, me castigaron y prohibieron asistir al desfile… que tristeza!

En verdad estaba emocionada pero más lo estaba por que al término del desfile se llevaba a cabo un baile de disfraces y aunque jamás me lo pidió, mi ilusión era bailar con tu padre una melodía… estaba casi resignada a perderme todo cuando tu tía Paty apareció en mi celda de confinamiento para darme un obsequio que enviaba el tío abuelo: eran los disfraces de Romeo & Julieta!

De inmediato y con esa muy mala costumbre de no seguir reglas, me disfrace de Romeo, tomé el disfraz de Julieta y me lo lleve… escape por una vieja ventana, escondí el otro disfraz y me uní al festejo… tuve que fingir y bailar con tus tías, cuando les revele a ellas y tus tíos quien era no lo podían creer…

Después de un rato salí a cambiar mi disfraz por el de Julieta al lugar donde lo había escondido y cuando según yo estaba segura que no corría riesgo de que me descubrieran, me cambie bajo la sombra de un gran árbol, cuando de pronto vi saltar a tu padre del árbol, casi muero de vergüenza… le reclame por que me espiaba y el muy insolente se limitó a decir: "Te vi, pero no te mire"… aaaargggh! … ese padre tuyo era realmente un mocoso muy mal educado!...

La noción del tiempo cuando el estaba a mi lado, era imperceptible por lo que no supe en que momento me encontraba en medio del bosque bailando con él… "nuestra melodía"… yo estaba en las nubes!... estar entres sus fuertes brazos hacia que el aire me faltara y el corazón se me desbordaba de alegría…

Desgraciadamente el mágico momento se rompió… tú padre se percato que alguien con toda la intención de perjudicarme se había dado cuenta que había escapado y en cualquier momento daría aviso a la máxima autoridad del colegio para logras su objetivo…

Ese echo más un comentario echo por mí, nada agradable para tu padre, propicio que para variar tuviéramos diferencias y salí disparada a la celda de confinamiento… más me valía llegar antes de que la máxima autoridad del colegio enviara a cerciorarse que me encontraba ahí…

El corazón se me salía de la alocada carrera que tuve que emprender… y al parecer no lo había logrado, pues me detuve antes de saltar por la ventana cuando escuche la voz de tus tías y la arpía que me había descubierto discutir por que no descubriera la sábana que cubría las almohadas que había dejado en mi lugar… y cuando creía que estaba perdida… unas manos sobresalieron de entre la sabana y la arpía tuvo que retirase sin haber logrado su objetivo… las manos? eran de tu padre!... el me había ganado a llegar a la celda y tomo mi lugar para protegerme… ahí acepte por primera vez que el me protegería por sobre incluso su mismo orgullo…

El segundo momento fue breve pero no menos importante… en una de las escapadas a los dormitorios de chicos a ver a tus tíos… por error caí en el dormitorio que tu padre ocupaba, ese era otro de sus tantos privilegios… y siendo yo tan curiosa, entré y no pude evitar leer una dedicatoria en una foto donde aparecía tu bellísima abuela… mi sorpresa fue enorme al conocer el origen de tu padre y el por que era tan infeliz… desgraciadamente tu padre me descubrió en su dormitorio y me reprendió de la forma más cruel… incluso me amenazo de la peor forma con hacerme pagar si yo revelaba el nombre de su madre… En ese momento aprendí tres cosas de tu padre: 1. Cuando se molesta por algo, no hay poder alguno que le permita pensar coherente, arrasa con todo!; 2. Dentro de su vocabulario no existe la palabra "perdón", es demasiado orgulloso para hacerlo y 3. Lo endemoniadamente guapo es de familia!

El tercer momento fue un período un poco más largo y relajado… nada más y nada menos que en nuestras vacaciones de verano en un bello pero muy bello lugar donde yo estaría en una de escuela de verano, por parte del colegio, pues para variar otra vez me habían castigado sin poder ir a ningún otro sitio… tu padre o mejor dicho tu abuelo contaba con una hermosa finca muy cerca, de echo, al otro lado del edificio donde me encontraba… y ahí se encontraba tu padre, así que las visitas a esa finca se hicieron costumbre durante ese período e incluso tus tíos, tías, tu padre y yo creamos un lindo grupo de amigos…

En estos días, tu padre me llevo a los extremos en emociones, quiero afirmar que aquí fue cuando acepte por fin que amaba a tu padre… aunque claro nadie más, ni siquiera él lo supo entonces…

Tu padre me dejo conocer de lo más rudo a lo más cálido de su temperamento, la pasión con la que siempre se ha dirigido para todo y sobre todo aunque el jamás lo dijo y tampoco, pienso yo que por inexperiencia o por la juventud, lo supo expresar, tu padre me demostró que él también me amaba!... y si te estas preguntando, cuando o como lo hizo?... la respuesta es que lo hizo al momento de de despedirnos de ese lugar, de esas vacaciones al lado de un lindo lago… me tomo en sus fuertes brazos, bailábamos una pieza en nuestra mente y de pronto me envolvió en sus brazos, firme pero cálido y tierno, mi corazón y el suyo latían al mismo ritmo y en una fracción de segundo, su boca rozaba la mía, en un casto pero muy intenso y apasionado beso…

Tú padre el muy desvergonzado me robo mi primer beso!... sí, mi primer beso!... lo maravilloso es que tuve la fortuna de que el amor de mi vida fuera el ladrón… lo malo fue que sentía temor y lo golpee… que tonta fui!...

Y el momento más triste, pero que marco la necesidad de tener a tu padre a mi lado, fue cuando por intrigas de la misma arpía nos vimos en la necesidad de separarnos por primera vez...

Ella se encapricho con tu padre e hizo hasta lo imposible para separarlo de mí… intento hablarle mal de mí, dejarme en ridículo pero nada le funcionaba, pues a tu padre jamás le intereso en ningún aspecto…

Al final lo logro, tendiéndonos una trampa en donde por tontos ambos caímos… hizo creer a las autoridades del colegio que tu padre y yo manteníamos una relación no apropiada y que nos veíamos en las noches en la caballeriza donde tu padre tenía su hermosa yegua "Teodora"… de ahí heredaste el gusto por la equitación… Nos "descubrieron" y yo fui expulsada de inmediato, y por los privilegios con los que contaba a él solo lo confinaron en su dormitorio por una semana…

Tu padre hizo hasta lo imposible por que el expulsado fuera él, pero nada dio resultado, así que decidió dirigirse a la máxima autoridad e intercambiar su estancia por la mía… lo logró!... una noche acudió al lugar donde estaba confinada hasta que fuera algún familiar por mí, me dijo que no me preocupara, pues todo estaba arreglado y pronto saldría de ahí… toco su armónica hasta que me quede dormida…

Al día siguiente me notificaron lo que el había echo y me sentí morir… fui a su dormitorio y solo encontré una escueta nota dirigida a mí, donde me decía que siempre fuera feliz, y que partía en barco a buscar su destino…

Sentí morir, como si me desgarraran el alma de un tirón… en cuanto me repuse, escape y me dirigí al puerto donde zarparía el barco que lo alejaría de mi vida… no lo podía permitir… en mi cabeza solo me repetía que tu padre no podía hacerme esto! No podía abandonarme a mi suerte!... como soportaría yo vivir sin él…

Cuando llegue al puerto corrí con todas mis fuerzas, pero fue demasiado tarde… el barco había zarpado ya… y el amor de mi vida iba a bordo… Cuanto lo amaba ya!...

Después de eso quede destrozada y sin pensarlo dos veces… decidí buscar mi destino y también a él… así que me fui del colegio… solo con lo que traía puesto y la esperanza de volverlo a ver…

Después de un tiempo, pasando por hambre, abusos, miles de sustos, alegrías y aventuras… regresé por fin a mi lugar de origen, donde crecí los primeros años de mi vida y de donde el tío abuelo me llevo para darme una mejor vida… y me encontré con la Sritas. Pony y María… la que hoy es tu nana… quienes me dijeron que un apuesto joven tenía poco de haberse retirado y me había ido a buscar… Era tu padre!... nunca olvido los detalles que le platique en unas de esas tantas tardes en nuestro sitio especial, de la ubicación de mi verdadera casa… Salí como alma que lleva el diablo para alcanzarlo… no lo logré…

Pase un tiempo con mis madres quienes se daban cuenta de mi interés por ayudar a los demás… una de ellas me comento que tenía una conocida que contaba con una escuela de enfermeras y le pedí que me ayudara a contactarla… estudiaría enfermería!

Ingrese a la escuela y comencé de inmediato a tomar con seriedad la profesión que había escogido… un día en uno de mis descansos caminaba por el parque frente al hospital donde se encontraba la escuela… me acerque a un puesto de periódicos y al estarlo hojeando estaba él!, sí, la foro de tu padre estaba en un reportaje de una puesta en escena… "El Rey Lear"… y también mencionaba que estaría presentándose los próximos días aquí en esta ciudad!...

Lo había logrado!... tu padre había cumplido su sueño de ser actor!.. y en pocos días tendría oportunidad de volver a verlo… el corazón se me salía de la emoción…

Para el día del estreno de la puesta en escena… tus tíos me habían conseguido una entrada con ellos para ver a tu padre, pero por antiguas fricciones familiares, fui echada de mi lugar… mi desesperación por ver a tu padre estaba llegando al máximo, tenía ganas de llorar!... pero logré escabullirme a una sección que estaba vacía… desde ahí lo observé y supe que eso era su mundo, el había nacido para ser actor!... era tal mi emoción que apretaba contra mi pecho muy cerca de mi corazón el pañuelo que alguna vez me obsequió en las vacaciones de verano, ese olor a lavanda me asfixiaba por las emociones que tenía en ese momento…

Al terminar la obra corrí a buscarlo, pero no lo logré…me dirigí a varios lugares donde podía estar hospedado pero una mujer me lo impidió… era una bella compañera suya, que prometió darle mi mensaje y decirle que había ido a buscarlo… llegué destrozada al hospital por no poder encontrar a tu padre… al siguiente día el jardinero me dijo que un joven me había esperado casi toda la noche y que me había dejado una nota… corrí a ver la nota a mi habitación y me decía que se iba en el tren de mediodía!... eran las 11:30 am! … que lo encontrará en la estación para vernos antes de que el partiera!...

Por dios!... el sabía que yo estaba ahí!... me estaba buscando!... no me había olvidado!...

Desesperada me dirigí a la estación, pero sabía que no llegaría a tiempo… así que me detuve poco antes de llegar a al estación, por ahí debía pasar el tren… y en efecto, el tren venía en marcha y tu padre iba casi colgando, buscándome!... Grité su nombre lo más fuerte posible y corrí junto al tren… tu padre me vio y también grito mi nombre!... fueron solo unos segundos… pero eso basto para saber que entre tu padre y yo el amor seguía vivo… nos seguíamos amando… y sabíamos donde encontrarnos!

Nuestro nuevo noviazgo por correspondencia era interesante, recibía cada carta de tu padre con enorme alegría, en ellas me contaba que estaba triunfando y que pronto estaría a su lado…

Un día llego la carta acompañada de un boleto de ida a la ciudad donde tu padre se presentaría en su primer estelar de la puesta en escena: Romeo & Julieta… por supuesto la invitación a dicha presentación estaba incluida…

Llego el día de partir a su lado… en el trayecto a la ciudad donde el me esperaba, yo moría de nervios y pensaba infinidad de tonterías… me urgía ya verlo y decirle cuanto lo amaba…

Por fin llegué a la estación… el me encontró y me llevo a recorrer la ciudad, el teatro donde se presentaría… y yo le pedí conocer su departamento…

Era pequeño, sencillo y muy acogedor… todo era felicidad pero yo sentía que tu padre estaba nervioso?... distante?... algo le ocurría y no lo quise mencionar para no arruinar el momento… después de un rato me llevo al lugar donde me hospedaría y quedamos de vernos al día siguiente en el estreno de la obra…

Al siguiente día por la noche… llegué con un ramo de rosas rojas para él… enfundada en un elegante vestido verde aqua que hacia contraste con mis ojos verde esmeralda… me ubique en el lugar designado y desde ahí puede observar a su madre!, tu abuela acudió al estreno de la obra que tu padre protagonizaba… disfrute el primer acto embelesada y en el intermedio, decidí tomar un poco de aire… me sentía orgullosa de tu padre, todos los comentarios eran maravillosos hacia su actuación…

De pronto, escuche a una persona decir que: "Era una lástima que no todo fuera felicidad, pues la original primera actriz estaba fuera por el accidente que casi le había costado la vida.., sino fuera por la pobrecita, ahora el guapo protagonista estaría muerto"…

Me quede helada!... eso era lo que atormentaba a tu padre!... por que no me lo dijo!... no espere que terminará la obra… investigue donde se encontraba su ex compañera y me dirigí hacia el hospital que me indicaron…

Cuando llegué al hospital… el cuadro que encontré fue demasiado para mí… me di cuenta que esa ex compañera era la misma mujer que me había prohibido ver a tu padre aquella vez… solo que ahora estaba destrozada física y emocionalmente, pues también amaba a tu padre!... pero el no le correspondía… y por eso mismo intentaba acabar con su vida… como pude lo impedí y de pronto apareció tu padre…

Tu padre no la amaba, pero tenía una deuda muy grande con ella… le debía la vida!

Y yo también se lo debía¡… En ese momento decidí alejarme de tu padre para que cumpliera su deber!...

Ahí en las frías escaleras de un hospital con tu padre aferrado a mi cintura y bañados en lágrimas, lo único que el logró decir fue: "No quiero perderte, quiero que el tiempo se detenga para siempre... no digas nada... déjame estar así un momento... Vaz a ser feliz, verdad? Tienes que prometérmelo, promételo¡"…

Mi cabeza y corazón estallan!... como prometerle semejante cosa, sin tenerlo a él mi lado!... solo creo dije que sí y sin voltear a mirarlo me aleje lo más rápido que pude… era lo que teníamos que hacer!... nuevamente… debimos separarnos…

Debía separarme una vez más del hombre que amaba más que a mi vida, su nombre: Terrence G. Grandchester…

Ese hija mía… es el nombre de tu padre… el nombre de quien más nos ama en el mundo…

* _**Oh my my my good !…**_

_**Chikas…**_

_**Mucho de lo escrito, se que ya lo sabemos de memoria, pero es preciso para la hija de ellos saberlo… recuerden que ella nunca lo conoció y que la mamá le escribe para que sepa quien y por que adora a su padre...**_

_**Trate de resumir lo más posible y solo puse algunos de tantos momentos que mi adorado Terry vivió con la pecosa y obvio todo lo que yo kreo que la pecas sentía en esos momentos...**_

_**En el siguiente capítulo comenzare a relatar el porque ellos al parecer nunca se separaron?...**_

_**Espero sus comentario**__**s...**_

_*** Gracias a Jennifer y Lunitaz por sus comentarios, espeor me sigan hasta el final y no defraudarlas**__**… **_


	3. Chapter 3

" _**MemoriaS "**_

_**By AnniE**_

_**To: Batalla de los Clanes - 2010**_

_**ART - G**_

_**Capítulo 3**___

_**El Reencuentro**__**…**_

_Ese hija mía… es el nombre de tu padre… el nombre de quien más nos ama en el mundo… _

_Terrence G. Grandchester!... _

Por fin!... después de años de espera mi madre revelaba el nombre de… de… de ese hombre!...

Después de leer aquello, me puse de pie abruptamente del cómodo sillón en que estaba leyendo y la libreta de mamá cayó a mis pies… todo mi cuerpo se tensó, sólo escuchaba mi agitada respiración y el latido de mi corazón que comenzó a latir aceleradamente, parecía que amenazaba con salir de mi pecho de un momento a otro… sudaba frío… mi mente estaba en blanco… y mis piernas temblaban…

Sin embargo, comencé a caminar de un lado a otro, no sé por cuanto tiempo, hasta que me percaté que gruesas lágrimas caían por mis mejillas…

Miles de sentimientos encontrados tenía en estos momentos…odio… rencor… irá... nostalgia… tristeza… amor?...

Maldición¡… no puedo sentir amor por ese hombre que jamás conocí… que jamás le importe… por supuesto, eso era!... nunca le importamos por que seguramente cuando mamá quedo embarazada de mí la abandono… y por eso nunca me conoció, nunca estuvo cuando enfermé, nunca me acompaño a un festival escolar, nunca festejó mi cumpleaños, nunca despertó a mi lado en navidad, nunca me besó, nunca me abrazo… nunca... nunca… lo conocí…

Mi rabia era tan grande que sentía como las lágrimas que aún brotaban de mis ojos… quemaban como ácido la piel de mis mejillas…

Demonios!... quería salir corriendo a buscar a ese hombre y encontrarlo así estuviera en el fin del mundo…

Pero mis piernas no me respondieron y caí de rodillas en la alfombra… las gruesas lágrimas no dejaban de brotar… estaba completamente desecha, mi alma reclamaba ferozmente la respuesta más importante de todas: por que ese hombre… por que mi papito nunca me quiso?¡… sniff!

De pronto mis ojos toparon con la libreta de mi madre… recordé: "_quien más nos ama en el mundo"… _por dios¡ como mi madre escribe: nos ama?... y entonces porque nunca estuvo a nuestro lado?...

Permanecí un rato más en esa misma posición, cuando por fin logre tranquilizarme un poco… me incorporé y tomé la libreta para continuar leyendo... salí de la salita y me dirigí al calor de mi habitación, anochecía y comenzaba hacer frío…

Me puse mi ropa de dormir, me disponía a recostarme en la cama y mis ojos toparon con la caja que mi madre había dejado… nuevamente la abrí y tomé el viejo pañuelo con olor a lavanda… ahora sabía, era de mi padre… como seguramente casi todo lo que había en la caja le perteneció o él lo obsequió a mi madre… mmm… lavanda, mi padre olía a lavanda!...

Al fin me recosté y justo en mi corazón coloque el pañuelo… y me dispuse a retomar la lectura de nuevo…

"_Mi pecosa princesa"_… así solía llamarte tú padre de pequeña… sé que ahora te encuentras confundida y con miles de sentimientos encontrados, es lógico!... y agradezco que aún continúes leyendo...

Como podrás imaginar esa separación de tú padre, fue sumamente dolorosa y casi me cuesta la vida… al salir de ese frío hospital corrí hacia la estación de tren sin voltear hacia atrás, si lo hacía seguramente sería tan cobarde y regresaría por tu padre… no recuerdo como llegué y aborde de tren que me llevaría hacia la ciudad donde vivía… durante el trayecto recordaba los momento maravillosos que había pasado con tu padre y no pude evitar romper en llanto, mi dolor era tan grande que no lo quería sentir y de inmediato me quede dormida…

Cuando desperté me encontraba en la habitación de un hospital… desconcertad intente incorporarme pero no lo logre sentía mi cuerpo pesado y ardía en temperatura… una enfermera me indico que estuviera tranquila y que enseguida avisaría a mis familiares que podían pasar…

Sentí una enorme vergüenza de que el tío abuelo me viera en esas condiciones y él como siempre tan comprensivo me entendió y brindo su apoyo…

En algunos días más, salí completamente recuperada del cuerpo, más no del alma e intente retomar mi vida en el hospital, con mis amigos y familia…

Al principio intente atiborrarme de trabajo, no quería pensar, no quería sentir… así comenzaron a pasar los minutos, horas, días, meses…

Dos años!... habían pasado ya dos años en que no supe más de tu padre, hasta que esa mañana hojeando el periódico y aunque siempre saltaba las secciones de espectáculos y sociales, fue inevitable no detenerme en la gran foto que aparecía en una de esas páginas, anunciando el próximo enlace matrimonial de tu padre con esa mujer, en dos meses¡… ella se veía feliz a su lado!...

Sentí morir!... había perdido a tu padre para siempre… ya no habría más esperanza… ni un milagro haría que algún día estuviera a mi lado…

Me sentía perdida y decidí pedir licencia en el hospital por unos días, necesitaba regresar a mi hogar… necesitaba reencontrarme… afortunadamente y por ser un excelente elemento no tuve problema y me concedieron la licencia y de inmediato viaje a mi hogar…

Llegué por la tarde a mi querido hogar… quise caminar y le pedí a la persona que me llevaba hacia la casa me dejara a la orilla de la carretera… con paso lento me dirigí a mi lugar especial, eso era lo primero que tenía que hacer para deshogar mi dolor y no mortificar a mis queridas madres adoptivas…

En cuanto pise el césped de aquel hermoso lugar, no pude contener más el dolor que me estaba carcomiendo el alma… así que deje salir toda la tristeza, frustración y resentimiento que tenía hacia la vida o lo que fuera que no me permitía ser feliz con tu padre…

Así permanecí un buen rato, hasta que escuche unos pasos a cierta distancia… rápidamente me incorporé y en fracciones de segundos tu nana Mary estaba a mi lado, consolándome como solo una madre lo sabe hacer…

No hubo palabras, sólo consuelo y eso me bastaba por el momento para remendar un poco mi alma… un rato más permanecimos en silencio, hasta que el viento comenzó a soplar más fuerte y frío… nos dirigimos a la casa…

Y al entrar solo pude pedir hospedaje por algunos días… por supuesto me aceptaron… esa noche tu nana Mary me llevo a mi habitación, me ayudo a recostarme y me cobijo, me arrullo y me beso en la frente antes de dormir como cuando era pequeña y me dijo: "siempre serás mi pequeña y nunca te dejaré sola"

Al siguiente día mi ánimo estaba mucho mejor y me dedique a ayudar a mis madres en todas las actividades del hogar… pero aún me sentía vacía… lo único bueno de todo esto era que estaba lo suficientemente incomunicada para enterarme de los pormenores de la boda de tu padre con esa mujer…

Por las tardes, acostumbraba dirigirme a mi lugar especial completamente sola… para pensar… para llorar… para limpiar un poco mi alma… y solía irme casi al anochecer…

Cierto día, poco antes de retirarme al hogar, me encontraba recostada sobre un árbol con los ojos cerrados, cuando me percaté que en el ambiente flotaba un olor conocido para mí… sí, era lavanda!... cuando abrí los ojos no podía dar crédito a lo que veían…

Tú padre estaba frente a mí!… se veía increíblemente varonil, portaba un traje azul marino con camisa azul cielo, haciendo contraste con el azul de sus ojos!... estaba un poco más alto, su espalda había ensanchado considerablemente, su cabello lo llevaba recogido en una coleta… se acercó y me tendió su mano para ayudarme a incorporarme y pronunció mi nombre: Candy!...

Escuchar su voz y sentir el toque de su piel fue mi perdición… no me contuve más… eche mis brazos a su cuello y lo besé como jamás lo había echo… él me abrazo por la cintura con sus fuertes brazos y me correspondió… en ese beso pareciera que se nos iba la vida…

Tuvimos que separarnos, para respirar y aún sin soltarlo le dije: Terry, amor mío que haces aquí?...

El coloco su dedo en mis labios y me pidió que callara, que necesitaba verme para sentirse vivo… lo que estaba a punto de hacer era morir en vida… y solo lo hacia por deber no por amor…

Me elevo en sus brazos y me llevo a su caballo… me pregunto si aún lo amaba y por supuesto mi respuesta fue afirmativa… en esos momentos no pensaba, solo sentía… y yo lo que quería era sentir que tu padre me amaba solo a mí…

Estarías dispuesta a dar un paseo conmigo?... acepté y nos alejamos montados en su caballo… anduvimos por un sendero acompañados solo por la luz de la luna… y llegamos a una cabaña…

El pudor y pánico me envolvió y comencé a llorar… tu padre se percato y me dijo que no me angustiara que no haríamos nada que pusiera en riesgo mi honor… que solo quería pasar unos momentos conmigo, quería grabarse mi aroma, mi sonrisa, mi esencia… con eso se conformaba para que cuando no estuviera presente con cerrar sus ojos bastara para recordar mi esencia…

Bajo de su caballo y enseguida me tomó en sus brazos… llegamos a la puerta de aquella cabaña… y en cuanto abrió la puerta mi sorpresa fue enorme…

Todo el interior estaba tapizado de rosas rojas… el mobiliario era de color blanco y hacia un contraste estupendo… en el centro había dispuesta una mesa bellamente decorada y con una exquisita cena servida… y estaba iluminado solo con velas que desprendían un delicado aroma a lavanda!...

Tu padre tomo mi mano y me llevo hacia la mesa… comenzó a tocar nuestra melodía con la armónica que le había obsequiado… todo era mágico… maravilloso!... yo no podía dejar de admirarlo…

Cuando termino la melodía… me invito a pararme junto a él y pronuncio con su seductora voz: Te amo Candy… enseguida me beso tierna pero apasionadamente…

Y yo no tuve fuerza para rechazarlo, sabía que no era lo correcto, pero mi gran amor por él, era más fuerte que cualquier cosa…

Estuvimos mucho tiempo besándonos, acariciando y contemplando cada facción de nuestros rostros… hasta que el menciono que la cena tal vez ya estaría fría… creo que estaba por perder el poco control que se estaba obligando a tener…

Así que no hubo más remedio y nos dispusimos a cenar… todo estaba exquisito como se veía…

Al final… el postre eran fresas cubiertas de chocolate… el me invito una con sus labios, y otra y otra más… en cada una había otro largo y apasionado beso…

Así seguimos…un rato más hasta que sin darme cuenta yacíamos sobre la blanca alfombra de la acogedora sala… y los besos que al principio eran tiernos y castos, se habían vuelto salvajes y apasionados… de pronto y sin pensarlo comencé a corresponder a esa pasión que tu padre estaba inyectando en todo mí ser…

Y el intensifico sus besos y sus caricias… me abrazaba tan fuerte a él que parecíamos un solo ser… era verdad! tu padre se estaba llevando mi esencia, mi alma y mi vida misma…

No pude más y olvidando todo pudor… decidí corresponder de igual manera… yo también quería llevarme su esencia conmigo por siempre…

Desabotone su camisa y comencé a besar su pecho… subí mis manos a su cuello y lo enrede completamente a mí… podría morir en ese instante y no me importaría…

Al principio el se sorprendió, pero su pasión venció y comenzó a entregarse de igual manera… me besaba por todo el cuerpo como si en eso se le fuese la vida y me acariciaba como si fuera lo último que haría…

Definitivamente ese hombre era mío… su corazón, su alma y su vida misma me pertenecían… no tenía ninguna duda ya… y con tenerlo así una sola vez, me bastaba… por que su amor me pertenecía…

No lo dude más y viéndolo directamente a los ojos le susurre:

Terry amor mío… Te amo… y quiero que me hagas tuya!

**_* Oooooooooh My Gooooooood!_**


	4. Chapter 4

" _**MemoriaS "**_

_**By AnniE**_

_**To: Batalla de los Clanes - 2010**_

_**ART - G**_

_**Capítulo 4**___

_**La Revelación**__**…**_

_Terry amor mío… Te amo… __y quiero que me hagas tuya!_

Me aparto solo un poco de él y… Candy!, tus deseos para mí siempre serán órdenes, pero… no me pidas algo que pueda perjudicarte de por vida… soy un caballero inglés, no lo olvides!... te amo más que nada en la vida, no puedo hacerte esto…no puedo hacernos esto!... como podría sobrevivir alejado de ti, después de haberte amado de esta manera… no lo podría soportar!...

Terry, por la misma razón que me das te pido que me hagas tuya… imagina que será de mí cuando te hayas marchado y jamás pueda volver a verte, tocarte, olerte… yo también quiero cerrar mis ojos y sentir tu esencia… quiero que tu mente, alma y corazón queden tatuados por siempre en mi ser… tus ojos me gritan cuanto me amas, por eso tengo la seguridad que tu amor es solo mío… por lo tanto, quiero que seas mío Terrence…

No hubo más palabras… y lo que pasa entre dos seres que se aman, incluso más allá de la vida misma… se consumo con un acto de amor verdadero…

El frío de la madrugada y un suave movimiento hicieron que despertara de un plácido sueño, para encontrarme con la intensa mirada de tú padre sobre mí… al parecer no había dormido… deposito un tierno beso en mi frente y cubrió nuestros cuerpos con una abrigadora frazada…

De pronto… me solté del agarre de tu padre y me incorpore… como loca comencé a vestirme… era de madrugada!... no había llegado al hogar y seguramente mis madres estarían angustiadas… pero que imprudente era!... corrí hacia la puerta y antes de abrir tu padre me detuvo…

A donde crees que vaz?... es de madrugada y no te permitiré salir… si lo que te preocupa son tus madres, puedes estar tranquila… ellas saben donde y con quien te encuentras…

Queeee?... como es que estas tan seguro, Terry?¡…

Con su cínica sonrisa de medio lado y recargado en la puerta respondió: por que ellas fueron quienes me dieron la idea… cuando me presente hace unos días en el hogar… buscando la otra parte de mi alma… no se que aspecto tendría al momento de preguntar por ti y decirles que de antemano sabía que no era correcto lo que hacía, pero estaba verdaderamente desesperado por verte, por que eres mi vida y necesitaba hablar contigo… su respuesta, te confesaré nunca la espere_: "no siempre es bueno cumplir con lo correcto, es mejor cuando hacemos lo correcto…sobre todo cuando el amor que usted le profesa a nuestra Candy es autentico como el que nosotras sabemos siente ella por usted"_… y en seguida me indicaron donde podría encontrarte, incluso supongo que pensando en tí y para evitar cualquier habladuría sugirieron este bello lugar… lo demás fue idea absolutamente mía y solo me tomo medía tarde y parte de una noche organizarlo...

De verdad!... jamás lo Imaginé de ellas!... me tranquilicé y volvimos al acogedor sofá… tú padre me envolvió entre sus brazos y pidió que descansara… así lo hice…

Cuando abrí los ojos… tu padre estaba sentado junto a mí, contemplándome dormir… que maravilloso despertar y verlo primero que nada a él…

Pasamos algunos días en esa hermosa cabaña, felices y sin preocupaciones de nada, que más podíamos pedir… sin embargo… mi temor era el momento en que me dijera que se marchaba, a pesar de tanta felicidad, y tratar de olvidar la situación en que estábamos, yo aun no olvidaba que tu padre estaba próximo a casarse con aquella mujer a la que le debía la vida…por lo que cierta noche me arme de valor y pregunté:

Cuándo esta programada tu boda?...

Tú padre se limitó a contestar escuetamente que en unos días más… pero que por favor no habláramos de aquello… a lo que me opuse y le dije que lo necesitaba saber, que no era justo que pretendiera hacerme creer que no existía ningún obstáculo para nunca separarnos… se molesto y respondió que en dos días más debía atarse a alguien a quien no amaba y no sabía como hacer para evitarlo…

No, no me casaré!... No lo haré!... Candy estas dispuesta a huir conmigo al lugar más recóndito del mundo donde nadie nunca pueda separarnos?... lo harás?...

Sin pensarlo ni una fracción de segundo, sin pensar en aquella mujer con la que estaba en deuda de por vida, mi respuesta fue echarme a sus brazos, besarlo y decirle que por supuesto que lo haría… no me importaba vivir incluso en un iglú si esa era la forma de no perderlo…

De esta manera comenzamos a hacer planes, el estaba seguro que tu abuela nos apoyaría, de echo ella era quién prácticamente le había obligado a buscarme… yo sabía que el tío abuelo también nos apoyaría… pero la verdad éramos bastante orgullosos y preferimos no avisar a nadie con excepción de mis madres y comenzar de cero en otro lugar…

Ahora que haría el con aquella mujer?... eso era lo más difícil no podía simplemente no presentarse a la iglesia… eso no era de caballeros… hablar con ella no serviría de nada ya que argumentaba estar enamorada de tu padre y no podía vivir sin él… además siempre le recordaba que gracias a ella, el seguía con vida… que hacer?

Después de dar mil vueltas al asunto decidimos que al siguiente día muy temprano nos iríamos a la ciudad donde estaba esa mujer y ambos nos presentaríamos con ella para enfrentar aquella situación… tal vez al escucharnos y ver que nuestro amor era auténtico, aquella mujer comprendería que ninguno de los tres seríamos felices… pero y si ella no permitía a tu padre romper con el compromiso y si al final no lo comprendía?...

Tu padre me abrazo y respondió: _"Entonces ese será su problema"_…

Teníamos poco tiempo, así que mientras tu padre terminaba los asuntos pendientes que aún tenía con el propietario de aquella cabaña… yo aproveche para despedirme de mis madres y recoger mis pertenencias… quedamos de vernos en una hora en la cabaña y pasar la última noche en ella…

Yo estaba apenada con mis madres… sobre todo con tu nana Mary, ella era religiosa en ese entonces… pero me dijeron que no preocupara y que fuera feliz con tu padre, nunca me juzgarían y estaban orgullosas de mí por demostrar nuevamente mi fortaleza y defender mi felicidad… me dieron su bendición y regrese al lado de tu padre…

Esa fue una de las noches más largas de mi vida… ninguno de los dos podíamos conciliar el sueño… en cuanto dio la hora acordada partimos de aquella cabaña donde los últimos días fuimos inmensamente felices…

Durante el trayecto del viaje casi no hablamos, era lógico lo que estábamos por enfrentar no era cualquier cosa… después de algunas horas arribamos a la ciudad en la que nos separamos aquella vez, no podía evitar recordar ese desagradable episodio…

Reaccione cuando tu padre me dijo que si prefería llegar a hospedarme con el en su departamento o en algún otro lugar, por supuesto que elegí estar a su lado…

Poco después de instalarnos… tu padre me indico que iría a la compañía donde trabajaba a renunciar y dar las gracias a su gran amigo y propietario de la misma…

Mientras esperaba su regreso, decidí preparar algo de comer, estaba en eso cuando llamaron a la puerta… me quede helada en cuanto distinguí a la personas que estaban frente a mí…

Era aquella mujer que le había salvado la vida a tu padre y la madre de ella… con un leve empujón de parte de su madre y sin pedir permiso para entrar se instalaron de inmediato justo en medio del departamento… moría de nervios pero me arme de valor y con todo el autocontrol posible y voz firme pregunte:

En que les puedo ayudar, Terry por el momento no se encuentra?...

La madre de ella respondió de inmediato: Seremos breves muchachita, como sabrás mi hija se casará el día de mañana con Terrence y nadie ni él mismo podrá impedirlo…

Sabemos que fue a divertirse contigo y es comprensible antes de casarse con una mujer decente los hombres acostumbran tener una aventura con mujercitas como tú… por lo tanto te pedimos que en este momento tomes tus cosas y te vayas a la calle, que es donde perteneces… y lo más importante, nunca vuelvas a cruzarte en la vida de Terrence y mi hija…

Sentí que el mundo se me venía encima… sin embargo ignore a la señora que me desafiaba con la mirada y me dirigí a la mujer que salvo la vida a tu padre…

Quisiera hablar contigo un momento, en privado…

Ella quiso articular palabra pero con una seña su madre se lo impidió… y se dirigió a mí:

Pero como te atreves siquiera a mirar a mi hija!... no tienes vergüenza, después de revolcarte con su futuro esposo por días, venir a instalarte como dueña y señora de esta casa… y lo que es peor!... pretender arrebatarle a Terrence… cuando aparte de deberle la vida, ahora le deberá o mejor dicho ahora dará vida al fruto de su amor… que pasa muchachita, acaso Terrence, no te lo dijo?... mi hija esta esperando un hijo de él¡… es inconcebible lo que ese muchacho es capaz de llegar a hacer simplemente por diversión¡…

En ese momento me congele y no supe que hacer… la madre de ella seguía hablando pero yo no escuchaba… hasta que:

No lo crees muchachita?... vamos hija, muéstrale la prueba de porque Terrence debe permanecer a tu lado…

Enfoque mi vista y pude observar como ayudaba su madre a aquella mujer a incorporarse de su silla de ruedas para ponerse dificultosamente de pie…

Era verdad!... aquella mujer vestía un vestido rosa pálido de maternidad!... sí, ella debía tener al menos cinco ó seis meses de embarazo!...

En ese momento odie desde lo más profundo de mi ser a tu padre, el muy cretino me mintió!... por que fingió amarme si estaba a punto de ser padre?… con el alma desgarrada, solo atiné a mirar a los ojos a aquella mujer, que como yo tenía lo ojos bañados en llanto… y sólo atiné a decir: lo siento!...

Me dirigí a la puerta para retirarme pero con lo aturdida que me encontraba, pase muy cerca de aquella mujer propinando un leve roce al hombro que quedaba sin apoyo… la hice perder el equilibrio y su madre no pudo con el peso de su cuerpo, por lo que cayó aparatosamente de espaldas al piso… ella comenzó a sollozar más fuerte y su madre a insultarme y a acusarme de intentar atentar contra la vida del pequeño que crecía dentro del vientre de su hija…

Olvidé mi propio dolor y como enfermera quise asegurarme de que se encontrara bien… pero su madre no me permitió ni siquiera acercarme… con mucho trabajo logró sentarla en el suelo… yo no sabía que hacer…

De pronto aquella mujer comenzó a sollozar y gritar que por eso Terry no la amaba por que era una mujer inútil e incompleta… que por eso había ido a sentirse pleno con una mujer completa como yo... con dificultad retiro el trozo de madera fina, que le servia de apoyo, como si fuera su misma pierna… sí!, la pierna que había perdido cuando salvo aquella vez a tu padre de perder la vida…

Si hija… ella no contaba con una pierna y eso le imposibilito triunfar como actriz y trunco todos sus sueños… por lo tanto… yo no iba a ser la culpable de que ella perdiera lo único que tal vez le quedaba en la vida… formar una familia con tu padre…

Viendo por último aquella amarga escena… sin decir una palabra, salí corriendo de ese departamento… lo último que alcance a escuchar a lejos fue el grito de dolor e impotencia de aquella mujer: _"Amo a Terrence más que a mi vida y nunca permitiré que me abandoné"_… tape mis oídos y corrí más rápido, debía alejarme de ahí lo antes posible… una vez más me iba huyendo de aquella ciudad…

No es posible!... mi padre resulto ser un patán, engaño a mi madre y a esa mujer que se sacrifico por él…

Terrence Grandchester… y su origen es Inglés!... mi madre lo menciona _"caballero Inglés"_… ahora tengo una pista más para encontrarlo y decirle cuanto lo aborrezco por cretino, mentiroso e irresponsable…

Que pasaba con mi madre?... por que amar a un poco hombre como él!... supuestamente amaba a mi madre y ya estaba esperando un hijo de aquella buena mujer!... patán!

Díos!, de verdad será que el amor nubla los sentidos?... espero que nunca me suceda lo mismo que a mi madre… prefiero quedarme solterona…

Momento!... esa mujer estaba embarazada, eso quiere decir que tengo un hermano o hermana?¡...

**_* Sufro, sufro, sufroooo!_**... y odio con toda el alma a la Gusana y su madre!

**_Chicas... espero sea de su agrado, espero comentarios..._**


	5. Chapter 5

" _**MemoriaS "**_

_**By AnniE**_

_**To: Batalla de los Clanes - 2010**_

_**ART - G**_

_**Capítulo 5**___

_**La Explicación**__**…**_

_Momento!... esa mujer estaba embarazada, eso quiere decir que tengo un hermano o hermana?¡... _

Y él o ella debería ser mayor que yo, mi madre no ha mencionado estar esperándome… o acaso en ese reencuentro?...

Rápidamente decidí retomar la lectura, necesitaba respuestas… mi madre no podía amar a un patán tan intensamente…

_una vez más me iba huyendo de aquella ciudad… _

No me detuve hasta llegar a la estación y abordar el tren que me llevaría de regreso al hogar, necesitaba el consuelo de mis madres.

Llegué a la estación del poblado más cercano al hogar y decidí buscar alguien que pudiera acercarme hacia allá… tuve suerte y encontré a Tom un gran amigo de la infancia, tenía una granja cerca del hogar… me acerqué a saludarlo, en cuanto me reconoció me regreso efusivamente el saludo y un gran abrazo me dio… yo sólo me desvanecí en sus brazos…

Cuando desperté tú nana estaba a mi lado, bajando la fiebre que tenía, comencé a llorar y ella me acuno en sus brazos como cuando era pequeña… entre sollozos relate lo sucedido y al parecer comprendía mi dolor, sin embargo…

Hija mía, tal vez no tengo tanto tiempo de conocer al joven Terrence pero creo te equivocaste al no haber dado la oportunidad a ese joven de explicar lo sucedido… no creo que sea capaz de mentir de esa manera, a nosotras y principalmente a ti, el amor que ambos se profesan es evidente, por lo tanto, creo que todo podría tratarse de un mal entendido…

Pienso que el capricho de esa mujer y al parecer la codicia de su madre, algo deben tener que ver para desviar las cosas a su favor…

Si fuera tú o mejor dicho, te aconsejo tranquilizarte y buscar la manera de aclarar todo con el joven Terrence… ahora descansa un poco más y reflexiona acerca de lo que te acabo de comentar…

Tú nana se retiro y me dejo pensando… sin embargo, aún estaba incrédula y dolida, no era posible que alguien que dice amar más que su vida a otra persona, fuese capaz de armar una mentira tan grande con tal de retenerla a su lado… o si?... mucho menos quería creer que tu padre fuese capar de engañarme de aquella manera, sólo para obtener placer… No, el me amaba¡… yo lo había sentido sincero hace apenas unos días… seguí dando vueltas al asunto pero el cansancio pronto me venció…

Al siguiente día, muy temprano, desperté al escuchar una ligera discusión, eran las voces de mis madres que discutían con él!... si tu padre estaba ahí y suplicaba verme…

Me levanté de inmediato, me cubrí con una bata y salí de mi habitación para enfrentarlo… baje lentamente los escalones, me situé en la puerta del comedor y con voz clara y fuerte hablé:

Que haces aquí, Terrence?

Candy, mi amor… vengo a explicarte lo sucedido, por favor escúchame…

Esta bien Terrence, di lo que tengas que decir y vete!...

Los niños comenzaban a despertar y mis madres nos invitaron a pasar a la oficina de una de ellas y se retiraron… me coloque de pié frente al ventanal que daba hacia el exterior, sin mirarle, tomé valor y dije:

Bien Terrence, te escucho…

Sentí que se aproximaba… y con voz fuerte y clara, casi grité…

No te acerques más, solo dije que te escucharía…

Candy, amor… porque huiste de mí de esa manera, debiste esperar a aclarar todo, o acaso me crees capaz de burlarme de esta manera de ti?...

No lo sé Terrence, dímelo tú!...

Pecosa, no me llames Terrence, me destrozas el alma…

No respondí y me limité a seguir dándole la espalda…

Bien Candy… si no te amara como lo hago, en este preciso momento no estaría aquí… debes saber que en todo este tiempo nunca logré amar a esa mujer por que como bien lo sabes, mi amor te pertenece a ti… y esa mujer siempre lo ha sabido, yo se lo deje bastante claro desde el momento en que saliste de la habitación de ese hospital…

Tú recuerdo era lo que me sostenía, para soportar esa farsa a su lado… ese tiempo ha sido el peor que he vivido… pero te había prometido ayudarla y permanecer a su lado, no podía fallarte, así con desgano y solo por obligación comencé a tratar de llevar una relación cordial… pero siempre le dejaba claro que no estaba en mis planes hacerla mi esposa como ella y su madre querían, solo la apoyaría y estaría ahí cuando lo necesitará, nada más!...

Sin embargo, conforme avanzaba el tiempo, esa mujer comenzó a demandar más de mí, era asquerosamente chantajista y posesiva… me asfixiaba¡…

Y su maldita madre era la que más la incitaba… no me dejaban en paz… al grado que la madre de esa mujer parecía mi sombra, todos los días al término de la función me esperaba para "ir a cenar a la casa"!... la chantajista de su adorada hija no probaba bocado en todo el día hasta que yo llegará a cenar!... que fastidio!

Esa era mi vida, mi único escape como siempre ha sido el teatro, sólo ahí era libre…

Después de cierto tiempo, medio me acostumbre a sobre llevarlas, sin embargo, una noche colmaron mi paciencia al querer presionarme para hacerla esposa… entre el llanto y los amargos reclamos de esa mujer y las incoherencias de su estúpida madre reventé y…

Cuando entenderán que jamás lo haré!... cuando entenderán que no estoy dispuesto a convertir mi vida en una maldita farsa!... por que jamás, escúchame bien, jamás te amaré!...

Comenzaron a parlotear de nuevo, pero ya no quise escucharlas y salí de esa asquerosa casa que me asfixiaba… no sé cuanto tiempo vague sin rumbo fijo, hasta que encontré un lugar de poca monta donde desahogarme, aunque fuese por unos momentos… sí, el alcohol, la salida fácil¡…

Entré y bebí hasta embrutecerme, como hacía mucho no lo hacía… de hecho desde que te lo prometí Candy… salí dando tumbos y recuerdo que con dificultad llegué al edificio donde se encuentra mi departamento… pero no podía ser!, la madre de esa mujer estaba esperando por mí, en la puerta del edificio!...

Maldita vieja!... estaba a punto de despotricar contra ella todas sus verdades… pero el embrutecimiento que traía no me lo permitió, de echo con mucha dificultad me mantenía de pie…

Es usted un desconsiderado Terrence!...

Fue lo último que escuche antes de caer de bruces, sobre el pavimento…

Cuando intenté reaccionar, pude distinguir que estaba de nuevo en casa de ellas… tumbado boca abajo en una habitación… escuchaba con dificultad que discutían… intenté incorporarme pero no podía, estaba completamente alcoholizado… de pronto todo quedo en silencio, comencé a dormitar, de pronto sentí un cuerpo junto a mí y añorándote como todas las noches, pronuncié…

Candy mi Candy… la respuesta fue… Sí, soy tu Candy…

Añoraba verte, escucharte, tenerte entre mis brazos… era tanto mi deseo… no supe controlar mis impulsos y cometí el error más grande de mi vida…

Al siguiente día… su maldita madre entró a la habitación armando un escándalo… reclamaba mi desfachatez y sentenció que debía responder por mis actos, desposando a su hija!...

No atiné a responder y salí prácticamente huyendo de aquel lugar… iba enfurecido por la estupidez que había cometido… ahora me vería obligado a cumplir un compromiso que de ninguna manera deseaba…

No regresé a esa casa por algún tiempo, necesitaba aclarar mi mente… decidí dejar pasar el tiempo necesario para asegurarme de que aquella estupidez no tuviera consecuencias y ahora sí dar por termina esa farsa…

Sin embargo, un día antes del inicio de la función me llegó un sobre, era de la madre de esa mujer:

_Terrence, lo esperamos al término de su función en casa, necesitamos tratar un asunto de suma importancia._

El tiempo necesario había transcurrido y estaba seguro que no tendría problemas, así que decidí afrontar de una vez por todas la situación… al terminar la función me dirigí a aquella casa, en cuanto llegué me esperaban ya en la estancia y parar variar su madre fue la que habló:

Terrence, que bueno que hizo el favor de presentarse, sólo le quiero informar que tiene usted dos meses para organizar lo concerniente a su boda con mi hija… y le advierto que no hay marcha atrás… jamás permitiré que mi hija afronte la deshonra de tener un hijo sin padre… si Terrence su falta de respeto a mi casa tuvo consecuencias y mi hija espera un hijo suyo… por cierto!, lo esperamos mañana, al medio día, vendrán a tomar la foto con la cuál se anunciará su próximo enlace… Felicidades Terrence!

No supe que hacer, estaba paralizado, todos mis planes de deshacer esa farsa se venían abajo… no quería, no podía casarme con esa mujer… no amándote a ti…

Salí en busca de apoyo y dirigí mis pasos a casa de mi madre… me recibió con alegría, tenía mucho que no la visitaba…

Cariño, que milagro… pasa…

En cuanto entre a su casa, me eche a sus brazos, como cuando era pequeño…

Que pasa querido?, Que es lo que te aflige?... de nuevo esas mujeres, verdad?

Asentí con la cabeza y relate lo sucedido… al terminar mi madre habló:

Cariño, estuvo muy mal que hayas actuado tan irresponsablemente con esa mujer, ahora el problema es encontrar la mejor solución… no puedes abandonar al hijo que espera, pero tampoco te puedes atar a ella solo por obligación, eso no funcionará y terminarán siendo infelices todos…

Lo sé madre… pero no se que hacer… su madre quiere que anunciemos el compromiso mañana mismo… para casarnos antes de que ella cumpla cinco meses de embarazo…

Cariño, no te desesperes… encontraremos la solución, pero no accedas a ningún chantaje de parte de esas mujeres… tomemos todo con calma, sí?...

Salí de ahí y me dirigí a mi departamento, quería estar solo y pensar… al llegar me sentía abatido, me tumbe en el sofá y cerré mis ojos… después de un rato tocaron a la puerta… era mi padre!...

Terrence… gusto en verte hijo, tu madre me contacto y angustiada me dijo que me necesitas y aquí estoy…

Padre!... no veo la manera en que pueda salir de esto… creo que me ahorrare el relato de los hechos que supongo mi madre ya se encargo de explicarte…

Estas en lo cierto, por que mejor no me dices que piensas hacer?...

Tú que harías padre si estuvieras en esta situación?

Terrence no olvides que años atrás viví algo parecido a lo que tu ahora… y mi proceder por apegarme a el deber hizo que me equivocara… soy el menos indicado para responder… solo te pido que antes de decidir, tomes en cuenta lo siguiente: el deber nunca se debe anteponer a la felicidad… misma hijo, creo no encontrarás con esta mujer… te apoyaré moral y económicamente si fuese necesario… piénsalo y si me necesitas, sabes donde encontrarme… aunque sé que no lo harás!...

Mi padre salió y regrese a ver ami madre…

Por que lo llamaste madre?... sabes que jamás aceptaré su ayuda…

Lo llamé por que no quiero que cometas nuestros mismos errores… quería que vieras como termino el gran amor que nos tuvimos y no supimos defender… busca a Candy hijo… dile cuanto la amas y no la vuelvas a perder…

En cuanto a esta mujer… habla con ella y dile que nunca nada le faltará a ella ni a su hijo… pero que no puedes brindarle nada más… no echen a perder su vida…

Buscarás a Candy?...

Lo pensé medio segundo… Si madre lo haré¡…

Al siguiente día no me presente a casa de aquella mujer, no me prestaría a esa farsa elaborada por su madre… espere que su madre saliera de su casa para hablar con ella a solas… en cuanto vi la oportunidad no lo dude… la encontré sentada en el recibidor…

Como has estado?

Mal por que no te preocupas por mí, ni por tu hijo, Terry… no te presentaste para la foto del compromiso, pero no te preocupes mi madre ya lo arreglo…

Espera!... no quiero ser rudo contigo pero quiero aclararte que no hay compromiso, mucho menos habrá boda, lo que sucedió aquella vez fue producto de lo alcoholizado que estaba y asumo la responsabilidad con mi hijo, te aseguro que a ti y a él nunca les faltará nada pero no me casaré contigo, por que no te amo… y eso a la larga nos hará infelices, principalmente a nuestro hijo… perdóname!...

Estas equivocado!, debes casarte conmigo para que el crezca dentro de una familia!... me debes la vida!... no me puedes abandonar!... no te lo permitiré jamás!... mi madre se encargará de organizar todo y pase lo que pase en dos meses Terry seremos marido y mujer…

De ninguna manera!... no me prestaré a esta farsa… salí de ahí y alcancé a escuchar sus histéricos gritos:

Nunca te dejaré ir Terry… tendrás que volver a mí, en dos meses te estaré esperando en la iglesia…

Cuando logre salir de ahí… me dirigí a casa de mi madre a comunicarle:

Madre, voy en busca de mi felicidad… voy por Candy…

Yo aún seguía de pie mirando fijamente el exterior… mi cuerpo temblaba y las lágrimas amenazaban con salir… no sabía que decidir o decir a tu padre…

Y cuando pensabas decirme todo esto Terrence?... Por que esperar a que me lo dijeran de esa manera?

Por cobarde… por miedo a perderte, por que conozco lo testaruda que eres… estaba pensando la manera de explicarte…

Pues no fue la mejor Terrence… en verdad piensas abandonar a tu hijo?...

No lo abandonaré, siempre contará conmigo… y contigo si deseas continuar nuestros planes…

Jamás Terrence!... no puedo arrebatarle un padre a un ser inocente, no podría perdonármelo nunca…

Pero Candy… no te engañe, yo te dije que venía a sentirme vivo, por que no quiero morir… si tu me rechazas ahora me matarás en vida…

Lo siento Terrrence… he tomado mi decisión y te pido que te retires…

No Candy!... desde la primera vez vine por ti y no me iré solo… no permitiré que me alejes de ti, no otra vez!

Se acerco a mí, me abrazo con toda su fuerza y me beso… pero no cedí… me soltó y solo dijo…

Bien Candy… nuevamente lo haz decidido… nuevamente cumplo tus deseos… cumpliré mi palabra con esa mujer… pero jamás escúchalo bien, jamás seré feliz… sin embargo, te amo tanto que deseo que tú si logres serlo…

Se dio media vuelta, salió dando un portazo y se marchó… mi vida se estaba yendo con él…

Queeee?¡… por que mi madre prefirió dejarme a mi sin padre!... Cuando se enteraron de mi existencia?¡… al parecer mi padre aún no lo sabía!...

Porqué no lucho por él… mi padre no quería a esa mujer, que no resulto ser tan buena… Y él porque regreso al lado de aquella mujer?¡…

Mis abuelos!... quienes serán?

**_* Omg - Drama Total!... esa Candy y su afán de mártir!, pobre de mi Terry!..._**

**_Espero siga siendo de su agrado y por supuesto su comentarios... _**


	6. Chapter 6

" _**MemoriaS "**_

_**By AnniE**_

_**To: Batalla de los Clanes - 2010**_

_**ART - G**_

_**Capítulo 6**___

_**La Semilla de Amor**__**…**_

Tenía muchas dudas en mi cabeza, no lograba descifrar porque si mi padre amaba tanto a mamá, se marcho sin luchar por ella…

Por que mi madre, tampoco peleo por su amor…

Y esa mujer… en verdad, que lastima me daba, aferrarse a una persona que no te ama, es no tener dignidad… el haber salvado la vida de mi padre no le daba derecho a chantajearlo!...

Amanecía ya… así que me levante de la cama… me acomode en el sillón que estaba junto a mi ventana… pedí un café y seguí mi lectura…

_Se dio media vuelta, salió dando un portazo y se marchó… mi vida se estaba yendo con él…_

Me quede petrificada, viendo por el ventanal la figura de tu padre que se alejaba cada vez más, sin voltear atrás… no podía creer que una vez más teníamos que separarnos, pero esta vez no iba a llorar, esta vez iba a ser fuerte y olvidarme para siempre de él… lo único bueno de todo era que había sido suya y eso nadie me lo podía quitar…

Comenzó a pasar el tiempo, la rutina era siempre la misma… baño, desayuno, escuela, almuerzo, juegos, cena, cuentos y a dormir… tantas actividades y la energía de los pequeños, me mantenían bastante ocupada y todas las noches terminaba rendida… sin tener tiempo de pensar en nada…

Eso me ayudaba a soportar el dolor y decidí permanecer por tiempo indefinido en el hogar… todo marchaba bien, hasta que pasados dos meses el cansancio comenzó a surtir efecto y me quedaba dormida en cualquier parte, además de sentirme agotada y todo el tiempo tenía náuseas… incluso me notaba bastante desmejorada…

Eso fue el motivo que le dio la pauta a tu nana para hablar conmigo…

Hija, como te sientes?... veo que tu semblante esta desmejorado, te sucede algo que no has querido decir?...

Solo es cansancio, los pequeños son muy absorbentes y no estoy acostumbrada como ustedes hermana María…

Esta segura hija?... yo creo que lo que tienes es algo más que cansancio, a pesar de tener el semblante desmejorado, tus ojos brillan de una manera especial, como solo brillan cuando un gran cambio se produce en el proceso de niña a mujer… comprendes lo que digo verdad?...

No!... es solo cansancio!...

Hija, tú mejor que nadie deberías saberlo… y si es así, deberás comenzar a cuidarte más, entendido?… y recuerda que cuentas con nosotras para lo que sea…

Me dejo a solas y comencé a pensar…

No! eso no podía ser¡?... dios, sí era posible!... ahora caía en cuenta que tenía retraso en mi ciclo menstrual, cansancio, mareos, nauseas…

Sí, estoy embarazada!... tendré un hijo tuyo mi amor, que alegría!... ojala sea varón e igualito a ti, con tus ojos!... lo llamaré Terrence!... oh! Tengo que confirmarlo con el médico del pueblo, hoy mismo!...

Rápidamente me dirigí al pequeño consultorio del pueblo… tenía que confirmar esta maravillosa noticia!... llegué al consultorio y tuve que esperar al médico que estaba en consulta, tome asiento en la salita de espera y tomé uno de tantos periódicos para distraerme mientras esperaba… de pronto la vista se me nublo con las lágrimas que comenzaron a brotar de mis ojos, el corazón pareció detenerse y temblaba levemente…

En ese periódico encontré una pequeña foto de tú padre y la escueta nota al pie de la misma, decía:

_El día de ayer s__e llevó acabo la boda por lo civil de la joven promesa en el mundo del teatro, el actor de origen inglés Terrence Grandchester y su prometida en una privada ceremonia, donde solo asistieron familiares y amigos cercanos. Sobre el enlace religioso no se obtuvo mayor información. _

No!... Terry mi Terry se ha casado!...

Mis fuerzas cedieron y me sumergí en la inconciencia, cuando desperté me encontraba recostada dentro del consultorio…

Como te sientes muchacha?...

Bien doctor, que me pasó?

Te desvaneciste mientras esperabas por mí, vienes de muy lejos?

Vengo del hogar...

Como llegaste aquí, caminando?...

Así es doctor…

Mmmm… no deberías haberlo echo, en tu estado no es recomendable hacer esfuerzos tan grandes y mucho menos con ese calor!

En mi estado?...

Si muchacha, en tu estado… aún no lo sabes?

Tengo mis sospechas, pero aun no lo confirmo, por eso venía a verle…

Pues entonces muchacha… Felicidades tienes aproximadamente tres meses de embarazo!... debes alimentarte mejor te noto un poco pálida y débil… vives en el hogar?...

No solo vengo de visita por un tiempo… pero tal vez me espere a que nazca mi hijo…

Será buena idea, este es un lugar muy sano… como regresaras muchacha?

Candy… mi nombre es Candy y el suyo?...

Dr. Neil Legan para servirle… te decía que como regresaras, esta muy retirado y no puedes hacer otro esfuerzo tan grande… si me permites podría llevarte y de paso saludaré a la hermana María….

Oh, claro que no!, no quiero causarle molestias… buscaré un medio de transporte para llegar…

De ninguna manera Sra. Candy… si la hermana María se entera que deje a una hermosa huésped suya tirada en el camino no me lo perdonaría, así que andando…

En el camino de regreso al hogar el doctor me comento que el solo venía cada mes al pueblo para atender los casos más serios o alguna pequeña cirugía que por distancia o dinero la gente de por aquí no podría llevar a cabo nunca… el doctor no recibía honorarios, toda su obra era totalmente voluntaria, el procedía de una familia adinerada…

Llegamos al hogar y la hermana María estaba en la puerta esperando que regresara… el doctor me abrió caballerosamente la portezuela de su auto y me ayudo a descender…

Dr. Legan que gusto verlo por aquí!... veo que ya conoció a mi Candy… pase por favor…

Estuvimos charlando un buen rato con el doctor y cuando se retiraba comentó:

Permítame poner a sus órdenes para llevar su embarazo a buen termino… si piensa quedarse aquí como me comento, puedo venir cada mes a hacer su chequeo de rutina y si desea puede dar a luz en mi clínica que esta en el siguiente poblado o incluso puedo venir aquí a recibir a su hijo… bueno, si es que su esposo también así lo quisiera…

Es usted muy gentil Dr. Legan…

No me llame Dr. Legan, por favor, llámeme Neil…

Muy bien, pero con la condición de que tú me llames Candy… y por supuesto que me encantaría ser atendida por ti y que recibas a mi hijo… por mi marido no te preocupes, no existe…

El se quedo de una pieza, pero como todo un caballero no comento nada al respecto…

Bien Candy, toma estas vitaminas y procura no hacer ningún esfuerzo extra, recuerda que ahora una vida depende de ti… te veré en un mes, cualquier cosa que se te ofrezca la hermana María sabe donde localizarme… con su permiso, me retiro…

En cuanto se retiro tu nana corrió a abrazarme…

Candy querida, que felicidad!... serás madre!... pronto tendremos una pequeña Candy, por que será niña e idéntica a ti y ya escuchaste al Doctor…nada de esfuerzos extra y a cuidarse entendido?...

Sí hermana, pero no esta usted algo disgustada o incomoda por mi estado…

Por supuesto que no!... la semilla de un amor tan grande como el que le profesas al joven Terrence y el a ti, no es motivo de disgusto sino de alegría… que tonterías dices niña!...

Gruesas lágrimas corrieron por mis mejillas y yo solo atiné a decir:

Gracias hermana!... pero sabe?, no será niña… será varón, idéntico a su padre y su nombre será Terrence…

Me temo mi niña, que esta vez si estarás equivocada… ahora, vamos a dormir!, tienes que descansar muy bien… oh por dios! tengo que comenzar a bordar y tejer cositas rosadas para la pequeña Candy que viene en camino…

Así transcurrieron tres meses más y el doctor Legan venía como lo prometió cada mes a checar que todo estuviera bien… entonces ya corría el sexto mes de mi embarazo… ese día de su visita… dejo olvidado un periódico y por curiosidad lo comencé a leer y me encontré con una triste noticia para mí...

_EL INFORMANTE_

_Felicita a la joven promesa de la actuación Terrence Grandchester y su esposa por el nacimiento de sus hermosos hijos…_

Deje de leer la nota y enfoque mi vista en la foto donde aparecía solo tu padre con dos pequeños en brazos… sus hijos habían nacido ya!...

Sentí un pinchazo en el corazón, arrugue el periódico y salí del hogar a toda prisa… comenzaba a llover y yo caminaba sin rumbo fijo, de pronto resbale y rodé por una pequeña colina, sentí que se me partía la cadera en dos, no me podía levantar y me percate que un leve sangrado se había presentado a causa de la caída…

No sé cuanto tiempo pasó hasta que la hermana María y Tom un viejo amigo de la infancia me encontraron semi inconciente en la misma posición que había caído y bajo la lluvia, cuando distinguí quienes eran perdí el conocimiento…

Desperté tres días después en… la cabaña donde había pasado días increíbles con tu padre!... al primero que vi fue a Tom quien me reprendió por mi inconciencia de _"pasear bajo la lluvia en ese estado"_ - esas fueron sus palabras - pero se alegraba de verme bien… me dejo para avisar a tu nana que ya había despertado…

Candy querida!... como te sientes!

Hermana María, mi bebé que le pasó a mi bebé?

No te preocupes, afortunadamente no paso a mayores y se encuentra bien solo hay que mantenerte en absoluto reposo, escuchaste Candy!... que testaruda eres!...

Lo siento hermana, prometo no volver a cometer esas tonterías!... por cierto! Que hago aquí?¡… hermana?...

Iba a responder cuando afuera se escucho una fuerte discusión, era la voz de Tom, el y… tu padre!

Sí tu padre estaba ahí y discutía con ambos para que le dejaran pasar…

Que pasa hermana?...

Hija, yo soy la culpable de esto… al verte tan delicada y escucharte repetir sin cansancio en tu delirio el nombre del joven Terrence… me atreví a buscarle… él tenía todo el derecho de saber que estaba pasando contigo y con su hijo… perdóname hija!... puedo asegurar que nadie cuidará de ustedes como él… lo puedo dejar pasar?...

Por supuesto que sí hermana!...

No lo podía creer, tu padre estaba ahí a nuestro lado… en cuanto entro y nos miramos ambos comenzamos a llorar, rápidamente se sitúo junto a mí…

Candy amor mío!... pecosa por que no me dijiste!... por que no me buscaste!... Mi amor, te sientes bien?...

Terry, mi cielo, estas aquí!... fue lo único que atiné a decir…

Por supuesto que estoy aquí!... siempre que me necesites o mejor dicho que me necesiten estaré a su lado… si es preciso con mi vida protegeré a mis amadas mujeres… por que sé que será una princesa pecosa igualita a ti y le llamaremos Julieta!...

Terry!... mi amor… que tu no deberías estar con tus hijos y con…

No digas más… por favor… ahora estoy aquí con la única mujer que amo y con mi hija... después charlaremos de los demás, ahora solo importan tú y mi princesa, correcto pecosa?¡…

Si mi amor, lo que tú digas… Terry puedo pedirte algo?...

Lo que quieras!... tus deseos son órdenes… lo sabes…

Abrázame Terry!... no quiero despertar de este hermoso sueño…

Mi vida, no es un sueño!... estoy aquí y no me iré jamás de su lado!... Ahora hermosa mujer… podría autorizarme a besarla, es usted la mujer embarazada de mí, por supuesto!... más hermosa del mundo!

Me tomó delicadamente entre sus brazos y me dio un dulce beso… mi corazón desbordaba felicidad!...

Me devolvió a la posición que había indicado el Dr. Legan y entonces le pregunte…

Me puedes explicar que hacemos en esta cabaña?...

Ah por supuesto!... esta cabaña hermosa mujer es de su propiedad, este caballero inglés aquí presente… por cierto, que la adora… la compró para que nazca el fruto de nuestro amor…

Terry!... pero…

Nada de peros… el hogar no es adecuado para que estés en completo reposo y además en el hogar no me puedo quedar a cuidarlas… así que no hay peros…

No deberías regresar al lado de…

A ver pecosa… entiende una cosa… ahora mi prioridad son ustedes y hagas lo que hagas no me separare de ustedes, seré yo el primero en ver a mi princesa cuando nazca…

Mmmm… hablaremos de eso Terrence…

Más adelante… por lo pronto tienes que recuperarte… sino el doctor gendarme que esta afuera podría mandar a fusilarme y Tom estaría encantado de cumplir la orden… lo bueno es que la hermana María es buena abogada!...

Ay Terry!... ya imaginó los roces que tendrás con ellos…

Olvidemos todo por ahora pecosa… concentrémonos en tu recuperación y la de mi princesa…

Y porque estas tan seguro que es niña… yo deseo un varón idéntico a ti…

No pecosa, este error de la vida es irrepetible… por eso estoy seguro que este ser que crece en tu vientre es tan bello y autentico… como tú… será niña, será una princesa y se llamará Julieta, porque para mí tu siempre serás mi Julieta… y ella es tu continuación… que te parece?...

Julieta… Grandchester Andrew suena lindo!... así la llamaremos entonces, pero eso sí, ella tendrá tus mismos ojos!... algo tan bello sí merece tener continuación…

Momento!... quiero hacer una formal reclamación a usted bella señora, se tomo la libertad de imaginarse a su bella hija, pero ni siquiera ha tenido la delicada atención de informarlo a su apuesto padre…

Oh Terry, eres tremendo!...

Estoy esperando pecosa… haz lo mejor que puedas…

Terry, amor mío… te he citado aquí para darte una maravillosa noticia, quiero decirte mi amor que soy la mujer más feliz del mundo por que la semilla de amor que cosechamos dará pronto un hermoso fruto… Mi cielo vaz a ser padre!...

Candy! Me haces el hombre más feliz del universo… y te juro que hasta mi último suspiro de vida las amaré y protegeré… Gracias por darme esta gran dicha mi amor!...

Me volvió a tomar en sus brazos y me besó tiernamente… después se dirigió a mi abultado vientre, lo descubrió, lo acarició, lo besó y sentí como sus lágrimas caían sobre él… te juro princesa que serás mi vida entera, te amo!...

Ah no, Terrence!... tu siempre has dicho que tu vida entera soy yo… jaja!... ven a mis brazos mi cielo, quiero sentirte a mi lado…

Como tu digas pecosa… lo que tu órdenes siempre lo cumpliré…

Después de un rato y abrazado a mi vientre… se quedo dormitando… y susurre…

Te amo Terrence…

Y yo más a ti pecosa… y ya duerme, que debes descansar…

Me encontraba en shock, mi corazón latía aceleradamente, estaba bañada en lágrimas!

Mis padres me esperaban juntos!...

Mi padre siempre me ha amado!...

Su princesa Julieta… Julieta Grandchester Andrew… porque nunca supe mi verdadero apellido?...

Por que nunca lo veía?...

Dios mío… mis hermanos!... solo son unos meses mayores que yo… y esa mujer, como reaccionaría al enterarse de mi existencia?...

Mi nana era monja?¡…

Tengo que continuar… pero primero iré a ducharme…

**_* AAaaawww Mi Terryy... pura miel!... tan lindo mi Terry*_**

**_**o … Chikas de verdad ke muchas gracias x todos sus Reviwes, en verdad, nunca imagine ke fuera a tener alguna lectora … °°p. Les diré algo, este fic esta 100% terminado y no he hecho ni haré una sola modificación, porque fue hecho en el momento, para un foro si, pero con todo el sentimiento ke me inspiro la pérdida de mi madre y escribirlo en su MEMORIA… prometo subirlo lo más pronto posible_**

** _Jennifer – si ke se kmo se siente esperar el sig capítulo!... gracias es 1halago tu comentario acerca de ke soi la 1ª persona k escribo algo así… _**

** _tamborsita33 - no preocupeis jaja! Te prometo subir lo antes posible los capítulos_**

** _angeles grandchester – Y lo ke falta de drama!... soi fanatica del género, jaja!_**

** _Lupita Isais - Así es todo tiene 1porke, además io kreo ke qndo existe amor de verdad, nadie puede romperlo, espera 1poko más sto se pondra bueno y más fuerte!... Anotado tu fic y seguro ke por alla me tienes!_**

** _lunitaz - 16 – Lo prometido s deuda y ya tienes otros 2 cap arriba… saludos!_**

** _Gracias nenas xsus comentarios espero seguir siendo de su agrado y no defraudarles _**


	7. Chapter 7

" _**MemoriaS "**_

_**By AnniE**_

_**To: Batalla de los Clanes - 2010**_

_**ART - G**_

_**Capítulo 7**___

_**La Decisión**__**…**_

_Tengo que continuar… pero primero iré a ducharme…_

Al terminar encontré mi desayuno en la terraza de mi habitación… esa nana mía es un amor!... desayune y baje de inmediato con la libreta de mamá al jardín, era un esplendido día para leer bajo el árbol preferido de mamá…

_Te amo Terrence… _

_Y yo más a ti pecosa… y ya duerme, que debes descansar…_

Conforme pasaban los días nuestra recuperación era notoria y gran parte se la debíamos a los cuidados de tu padre… el simple hecho de estar a nuestro lado era lo que me aliviaba…

A ver pecosa… abre tu hermosa boca, porque te advierto que si no terminas todo el desayuno, no te llevaré a caminar como lo autorizo el gendarme ese que te empeñas siga siendo tú doctor…

Terry de verdad ya estoy satisfecha…

Nada! A comer se ha dicho!... termina el jugo, mientras dime que vestido deseas ponerte…

Mi amor, compraste tantos que no se cual escoger… tengo una idea, escoge tú el primer vestido de maternidad que usaré…

Mmmm… rosa, lila, amarillo?... no!... este es perfecto, azul como el mar, del color que tendrá los ojos mi princesa, bueno eso dice su pecosa mamá…

Terry!... no lo digo, lo sé… tendrá tus mismos ojos, ya lo veráz… me ayudas a incorporarme cielo?...

Claro señora, déjeme ayudar a vestirla… aunque no sé si sea capaz de soportarlo, se ve usted más bella al natural…

Terry, que cosas dices!... debo parecer un globo!...

No digas tonterías pecosa a mis ojos eres la mujer más bella del universo y tu hermoso vientre realza aún más tu belleza… incluso creo que me hace desearte más…

Terry, compórtate!... jaja!...

Solo digo la verdad, pero andando que la mañana es perfecta… debemos llevar una manta, un abrigo, una sombrilla, agua, fruta…

Amor solo iremos a dar un breve paseo, no veo porque debamos llevar todo eso…

Como que por que?... y si deseas sentarte, no lo harás directo en el césped, puede estar húmedo… si el ambiente refresca debes cubrirte… si hay demasiado sol, no debes exponerte tanto a el, si te da sed…

Ay Terry!, con tantos cuidados me vaz a mal acostumbrar…

Solo cuido de mis amores… vamos?

Salimos de la cabaña y en efecto el día era espléndido, caminamos tomados de la mano por un corto tiempo y tu padre extendió la manta bajo la sombra de un árbol…

Tienes sed, hambre?...

Estoy bien amor… solo quiero que me des un abrazo, sí?

Y hasta un beso pecosa!... en que piensas?

Terry, ha pasado un mes de tu llegada y tú aún sigues aquí…

Y?... quieres que me marche?

No!... bueno me refiero a que no has ido a ver a tus hijos, son pequeños y deben necesitar a su padre a lado…

Tienes razón pecosa, pero y ustedes?... ustedes me necesitan más!...

No quiero que te enfades mi amor, pero es la realidad… tú… tú debes estar con tu esposa…

No, debo y quiero estar aquí¡… con mi verdadera mujer, a la que en verdad amo… contigo y con mi hija…

Nosotras también te amamos cielo, pero y tus otros hijos? … acaso a ellos no los amas?... también son parte de ti y debes amarlos y protegerlos como a nuestra princesa… no lo crees?...

Candy!... no me hagas esto, por que ahora me vienes con esos comentarios…

Por que son necesarios mi vida, el que estés aquí es la mayor alegría y no quisiera que te marches nunca, pero tampoco debemos olvidar el compromiso que tienes con tu esposa e hijos…

Momento Candy!... el compromiso es solo con mis hijos, ella lo tiene bastante claro, esa fue la condición para casarme con ella, solo sería legalmente y por el bienestar de mis hijos… solo eso… además yo aún no sabía que tú me darías un hijo sino no me hubiera comprometido de esa forma con ella…

Si amor, pero lo hecho, hecho esta y creo que será muy difícil si no es que imposible que ella algún día lo comprenda… esta enamorada de ti y te necesita…

Por dios, Candy!, ella no me ama, solo soy un capricho¡… Y tú no me necesitas, acaso tú no me amas?...

Claro que te necesito y nunca dudes que te amo… eres mi vida!... pero seamos realistas mi cielo… ella nunca permitirá que estemos juntos…

Tendrá que hacerlo!... me divorciaré de ella, la dejaré a ella y mis hijos protegidos económicamente… mis hijos siempre contarán conmigo… déjame arreglarlo… deseo ser libre para que tu y yo…

No!... no sigas Terry no quiero escuchar lo que jamás se va a realizar…

Candy!... quieres que me marche de nuevo?

No!... no se que debamos hacer… pero lo que si te aseguro es que no quiero que te marches nunca, ya no lo podría soportar de nuevo…

Yo tampoco mi vida… ya lo tengo, aprovecharé el próximo fin de semana que viene tu doctor a revisarte y pediré a la hermana María se quede contigo, yo iré a enfrentarme con ella y te juro que regresaré cuanto antes…

Si amor, será lo mejor… habla con ella, pero por favor, regresa, sí?...

Por supuesto que regresaré pecosa… no me quiero perder ni un solo momento el crecimiento de esta latosa princesa y menos su nacimiento… yo debo ser el primero en verla!...

Esa noche ninguno de los dos durmió… tu padre abrazado a mi vientre sollozaba… y yo sentía que mis fuerzas no alcanzaban para infundirle tranquilidad… de pronto tú comenzaste a patear constantemente…

Candy?... mi amor te sientes bien?

Si cielo, solo que tú princesa al parecer quiere tu atención… porque no le tocas nuestra melodía…

Así lo hizo y en cuanto escuchaste la melodía de su armónica, dejaste de patear… cuando terminó tu padre se acerco a mi vientre descubierto, lo acariciaba y dijo…

No hay de que temer princesa, te juro que pronto regresare a tu lado y no habrá poder humano que nos separe jamás… te amo Julieta…

Pronto llegó el día de su partida… yo estaba demasiado aturdida y triste pero intentaba fingir… debía hacerlo menos doloroso… tal vez el ya nunca regresaría...

En cuanto el Dr. Legan y la hermana María, estuvieron en la cabaña… llego el momento de la despedida…

Candy, prométeme que no harás ninguna locura y obedecerás a el doctor y la hermana en todo… si pecosa?

Claro que si mi cielo… además esta princesa crece muy rápido y al paso que va pronto no voy a poder ni moverme, parezco globo!

Mi amor, eres hermosa!... no digas tonterías…

Anda ya debes marcharte o el tren te dejará…

Hermana le encargo mucho a Candy, cualquier cosa, no dude ni un instante en localizarme…

Y usted doctor!... más le vale que mi mujer este bien atendida y encárguese de traer lo necesario para el nacimiento de mi hija, falta muy poco… en este sobre hay suficiente dinero para eso y por sus honorarios no se preocupe le aseguro que será bien recompensado…

Cuando termino de "ordenar" instrucciones… tu padre nunca cambiara!... lo acompañe a la puerta… me abrazo y beso, intensamente…

Regresaré cuanto antes… extráñame…

Tú también extráñanos… aquí estaremos, esperándote…

Te amo Candy… Te amo Princesa… esperen mi pronto regreso…

Nosotras también te amamos… y siempre estaremos esperándote… anda ya!...

Regresamos al interior de la cabaña, el Dr. Legan realizo el séptimo chequeo de rutina y se retiro, solo nos quedamos tu nana y yo…

Se fue hermana, y tal vez no vuelva…

No te angusties cariño, el joven Terrence volverá

Y si ella no lo permite?, y si solo vino por remordimiento?

No digas sandeces Candy, te aseguro que el joven Terrence no vino por remordimiento… si tu hubieras visto su cara de angustia cuando se entero que podían incluso morir si no se tenían los cuidados que el doctor dio…

Pero esta casado hermana!... no es correcto esto…

Te repito lo que siempre le he dicho al joven Terrence: Olvídate de hacer lo correcto para los demás, mejor haz lo correcto para ti… en este caso para ustedes… además recuerda, el amor no se obtiene a la fuerza y esa mujer jamás podrá obtener el amor de joven Terrence por que ese amor te pertenece a ti…

Hermana!... como una religiosa puede hablar de esa manera?...

Ser religiosa no me impide ser ciega querida… mejor pidamos a dios por que el joven actúe con calma y le de sabiduría para arreglar todo de la mejor manera… aunque en realidad yo también dudo que pueda zafarse de esas mujeres… solo debemos esperar y tu tranquila…

Estaba por cumplirse una semana desde que tu padre se marchó y yo estaba sumamente triste, me hacía falta!... en esos días el Dr. Legan venía casi a diario, pues estaba preparando y trayendo lo necesario para recibirte… cierta tarde caía una tormenta y el doctor esperaba que pasara para retirarse, anochecía y la hermana se retiro a dormir, entonces comenzó una charla…

Por que estas tan triste Candy?, por el?... en verdad regresara?... disculpa que me entrometa pero es inevitable saber de el, siendo actor su vida es pública además de que mi hermana Elizabeth es amiga de… de su esposa… lo siento!

Porque te disculpas?...

Bueno pensé que no sabías que el es casado y tiene dos hijos!...

Sí, si lo sé…

Como¡?... no creo que seas una de esas mujeres que…

Que Neil?... que mujeres?... yo soy una mujer que lo ama y por eso estoy con él, y eso es todo lo que te diré…

Discúlpame!, no quise ofenderte… se que no eres una mujer indecente por eso me extraña que aceptes una situación así, pero tus razones tendrás…

Así es…

Candy… yo quisiera que me escucharas…

Dime…

Mira sé que te resultará estúpido lo que te diré pero necesito hacerlo porque esto me esta matando…

En este tiempo en que te he tratado me he dado cuenta que eres una mujer especial, además de hermosa… siento algo muy profundo por ti, empiezo a verte de otra manera… creo entiendes de lo que te hablo…

Y por eso mismo, no se me hace justo que le brindes tu vida a un hombre que no te merece, a un hombre que no podrá nunca darte un nombre, un respaldo y un respeto ante la sociedad… por lo tanto Candy, yo te ofrezco todo eso, puedo darte todo eso y lo que tu pidas… no mereces vivir esperando a un hombre que no te merece… piensa también en tu hijo, crees que sea justo que lo rechacen por "no tener padre"… yo puedo ser ese padre, si tu lo permites…

Candy… sé que tu no sientes nada por mí, pero dame la oportunidad de ganarme tu amor!... serías mi esposa?...

Yo me quede paralizada, no sabía que decir, jamás lo espere… cuando estaba apunto de responder, entro tu padre como alma que lleva el diablo y se abalanzo a golpes, sobre el doctor…

Pero que demonios!, como se te ocurre, como te atreves a pedirle que sea tu esposa¡!... ella es mía y de nadie más entendiste!... ella solo me ama a mí!... maldito seas!, lárgate ahora mismo de aquí…

Lo lanzó de las solapas de su bata fuera con toda la rabia del mundo y sólo alcancé al doctor gritar: Piénsalo Candy, la decisión es solo tuya… yo estaré esperando¡

Yo observaba todo sentada, en la misma posición, no me moví ni un centímetro de mi lugar… solo reaccioné cuando tu padre cayó de rodillas y sollozando a mis pies…

Perdóname Candy!... pero ese maldito perro infeliz tiene toda la razón… ella no quiere darme mi libertad, prefiere morir que dejarme ser libre y lo que es peor, amenaza con quitarme a mis hijos e irse donde jamás los vuelva a encontrar… esa mujer y su maldita madre son muy capaces de hacerlo, son unas…

La cabeza me daba vueltas, tenía que tranquilizarme o él se pondría peor…acaricié su cabello y…

Tranquilo mi cielo, sabíamos que esto pasaría… mejor dime como quedo la situación…

Ella se niega a darme el divorcio, alegando que jamás permitirá ser el hazme reír de todos y que sus hijos no serán unos bastardos… antes se quita la vida y se lleva con ella a sus hijos!, es una demente!... y la creo capaz!...

Terry! No puedes permitir eso!...

Por supuesto que no, pero tampoco quiero ni puedo permanecer pegado a esa demente las 24 horas del día…

Mi amor tienes que proteger a tus hijos y quedarte a su lado…

Si me quedare a su lado pero solo en apariencia… como desde un principio se pacto antes de cometer la estupidez de casarme con ella:

Y ese pacto que implica?...

Nunca seremos una pareja normal, solo estaré el tiempo necesario, nunca dormiré en su casa, sino con mi madre... seré libre de mis actos, solo cuidaré las apariencias… tiene prohibido llevarse sin mi autorización, tomar decisiones por sí misma sin contemplar la mía y mucho menos poner en contra de mí a mis hijos…

De lo contrario, les quitaré todo cuanto les he comprado, el apoyo económico que tanto…

Y acepto "seguir contigo", en esas condiciones?...

Desgraciadamente si, pecosa lo que ella pretende es que no estemos juntos… por eso amenaza con privarse de su vida y la de sus hijos¡… dime que clase de madre crees que es!... no puedo ponerlos en riesgo, la creo muy capaz…

Mi amor… sabe que tendremos un hijo?...

Claro que lo sabe!, eso es precisamente lo que la enfureció y reaccionó de esta manera, no tenía por que mentirle... pero no temas mi amor… deje muy claro que ella y su maldita madre tienen estrictamente prohibido y bajo ninguna circunstancia acercarse ni un centímetro a ti o mi hija, por que si las llegasen a lastimar de cualquier manera, no tendré piedad de ellas…

Terry!, no la llames de esa manera, a pesar de todo, ella es también madre de tus hijos!... y debe ser difícil aceptar algo tan… horrible… por miedo a perderte…

Horrible?... es humillante¡ y no puedes perder algo que nunca has tenido… pero parece que enloqueció y no quiso entrar en razón…

Terry... debes proteger a tus hijos y mantenerte lo más cerca posible de ellos… no puedes abandonarlos…

No lo haré, siempre estaré presente, los protegeré y amare… ellos crecerán pensando que tienen un hogar, siempre estaré cerca de ellos… por las noches me iré a casa de mi madre…

Mi amor que difícil!...

Candy… puedes pensar lo que te propuso el maldito doctor y si tu así lo deseas, desapareceré de tu vida, solo te pido que nunca me dejes de hacer saber que mi princesa se encuentra bien…

Qué!... Terry te has vuelto loco?... jamás aceptaré la propuesta del doctor ni de nadie más, sino estoy contigo no estaré con nadie más…

Pero… amor yo no podré corresponder como tú mereces y ustedes deben ser felices…

Nuestra felicidad eres y siempre serás tú… así que piensa Terrence, piensa como resolveremos esta situación… que te parece si…

Si compro una casa la que tu quieras!... cerca de la de mi madre, que esta a las afueras de la ciudad, así podría pasar más tiempo y estar al pendiente de ustedes y cuando salga de gira mi madre estará cerca por si necesitan algo…

Tu madre lo sabe?...

Claro que lo sabe y esta encantada de que vayamos a ser padres!... ella también te adora pecosa…

Entonces pecosa, aceptas lo poco que puedo brindarte, por ahora?...

Claro que Acepto!...

Aunque no te puedo dar todo lo que le maldito doctor te ofrece… te juro que haré lo imposible por hacerlas felices… mi vida se ira en ello… y de verdad perdóname Candy, me duele en el alma no poder llevarte de mi brazo hacia un altar y hacerte frente a todos mi esposa…

No, no llores mi cielo… con tu amor me basta… No me importa un vestido blanco, ni que la gente sepa que soy tu esposa… a mi solo me importa tu amor y que tú me ames, respetes y consideres tu mujer…

Eso nunca lo dudes amor mío… la verdadera Sra. Grandchester eres y siempre serás tú… Gracias por aceptarme en estas condiciones y no alejarme de su lado…

Jamás lo haría de nuevo!... pero solo tengo dos peticiones que hacer…

Lo que desees pecosa…

Quiero que nuestra casa este rodeada de muchos árboles y quiero que nuestra princesa nazca aquí en esta cabaña…

Por supuesto que si señora Grandchester… sus deseos serán cumplidos a la brevedad…

Entonces, bésame Terry…

Oh, Mamá¡… cuanto debes haber amado a mi padre…

Pobre de mi padre y mis hermanos… con esa mujer tan desquiciada!

Pero que felicidad me da saber que mis padres se amaban de esa manera…

Me quede meditando en lo que acaba de leer y realmente me sentía feliz¡… pasaba de medio día y escuche a mi nana llamarme a comer…

_*** Ese es amor de verdad... el que no espera nada, el que siempre esta incondicional!... **_

_**Chikas, como siempre espero sea de su agrado... gracias por sus coments!**_


	8. Chapter 8

" _**MemoriaS "**_

_**By AnniE**_

_**To: Batalla de los Clanes - 2010**_

_**ART - G**_

_**Capítulo **__**8 **_

_**El nacimiento**__**…**_

_pasaba de medio día y escuche a mi nana llamarme a comer…_

Nana estoy feliz!... aunque aun tengo muchas dudas…

Por que estas feliz mi niña?...

Pues porque he leído que a mi padre si le importaba y me quiso mucho igual que a mi madre… y tengo dos hermanos!...

Me da gusto mi niña, que por fin estés enterándote de cómo sucedieron las cosas… y no digas que a tu padre "le importabas o que te quiso mucho", ten por seguro que siempre ha sido así y aunque no lo creas, aún lo hace...

De verdad!, y en donde ha estado siempre por que nunca lo he visto…

Es mejor que termines de leer esa libreta, solo ahí encontrarás las respuestas y entonces decidirás que hacer… postre?...

Mmm sí!, ese pastel de chocolate te sale exquisito!, pero por favor me lo llevas a la biblioteca, seguiré leyendo allá…

Claro que sí mi niña, te lo llevo en un momento…

Me recosté en un sofá de la biblioteca y continué la lectura…

_Entonces, bésame Terry… _

Sra. Pecosa!, yo creo que mejor nos relajamos un poco…

Ay Terry, que feo eres!... ya se que en mi séptimo mes te he de parecer un monstruo por lo "enorme" que estoy!...

No es eso mi amor, te repetido hasta el cansancio que ahora eres más bella, el problema es que con esos besos, haces que hierva la sangre y no se si sea bueno en tu estado tan avanzado hacer de las mías…

Terry!...

Jajaja!... ven mejor vayamos a dormir…

Entonces tu nana regreso al hogar y tú padre se quedaba toda la semana conmigo en la cabaña, el domingo muy temprano salía por ella al hogar, la llevaba a la cabaña para cuidarme y el se iba a ver a tus hermanos… con tantas idas y venidas tuvo que adquirir un auto, así que el lunes cuando escuchaba el ruido del motor mi corazón regresaba a su lugar… siempre temí que un día no pudiera volver…

Pero no¡, siempre regresaba y traía cantidades de ropa y juguetes para ti y por supuesto nunca faltaban los chocolates y rosas para mí… tu padre siempre ha sido un amor!

Al acercarse el chequeo del octavo mes, tu padre se opuso rotundamente y trato de evitar que me siguiera atendiendo el doctor Legan…

No, he dicho que ese maldito doctor de quinta no te volverá ni siquiera a mirar!...

Terrence, no seas grosero!, el doctor Legan ha tenido muchas atenciones con nosotros…

Si en especial contigo, maldito!... querer separarte de mí!...

Me acerque a el, recargue mi cabeza en su pecho y le eche los brazos al cuello…

Mi cielo, cuando entenderás que nada en el mundo podrá separarme de ti, no tienes de que preocuparte… por favor permite que el doctor lleve a término mi embarazo falta muy poco y el conoce todo el avance… si se llegará a presentar una emergencia, el sabría como actuar…

Mmm… no pecosa y no me mires así…

Hice un puchero y emití un bajo sollozo en su pecho…

Esta bien Candy!... tu ganas!... como siempre cumpliré tus deseos… aun contra mi voluntad… pero adviértele que donde se atreva a querer robarte de mí, lo mato!...

Lo bese efusivamente…

Eres una tramposa pecosa, me chantajeaste!

Jaja!... solo un poquito… mi amor el doctor Legan me cae bien y me inspira confianza, no debes preocuparte… aunque creo que las últimas semanas deberás arreglar con él donde se hospedará cerca de aquí…

Ya lo veremos, pero aquí nunca!...

Eres un celoso Terrence…

Y es malo celar lo más preciado de mi vida?...

Claro que no, es más me halaga que un hombre tan apuesto como tú, me cele de esa manera!...

Mmm pecosa!... estate tranquila…

Pasaron tranquilamente las últimas semanas de embarazo y tu padre ya no se movió ni un día de la cabaña, no se perdonaría perderse tu llegada a este mundo…

Pobrecillo, soporto mis constantes cambios de humor, desde la mejor sonrisa hasta consolarme por horas sin motivo alguno… paso la mayor parte de las noches restantes velando mi escaso sueño, pues conforme pasaban los días ya no podía dormir de ninguna manera, me acomodaba entre sus brazos, de lado, entre almohadas pero yo ya no encontraba la forma de acomodarme, tú estabas ya muy inquieta…

Hasta que una mañana el doctor Legan, después de revisarme anunció… este pequeño esta por nacer en estos días, hay que estar preparados…

Tú padre se quedo de una pieza… que gracioso se veía, pobre!...

Terry, mi amor?...

Sr. Grandchester me escucho?... dije que su esposa esta por dar a luz en estos días…

Si doctorcillo si lo escuche!... Candy mi amor!... dios que hay que hacer?...

Nada del otro mundo mi cielo… solo esperar a que tu princesa quiera nacer…

Mi madre!... Candy puedo avisar a mi madre?, ella me pidió que te dijera que quiere estar presente…

Por supuesto!... cuando vaz por ella?...

Que¡?... yo no me muevo ni un milímetro de tu lado… mmm tendré que pedir un favor muy especial a tu amigo el granjero, crees que sepa conducir autos?...

Terry, grosero!... claro que sabe, deberías agradecer que hará algo por ti…

Es solo una broma pecosa, no te molestes, aprovechare para pedirle que también traiga a la hermana María…

Buena idea!... Terry, tengo hambre!...

Otra vez?¡… a este paso tendré que comprar una cadena de tiendas para sufragar todas tus peticiones… jaja!

Eres un grosero Terry!... jaja!...

Esa misma tarde llego tu nana y tu abuela llego a la mañana siguiente… como quien dice había casa llena para recibirte… siempre has sido muy amada…

A la tercera noche del aviso de tu nacimiento, me encontraba dormitando en nuestra habitación en los brazos de tu padre…

Terry, estas despierto amor?...

Mmm si que necesitas pecosa, te sientes bien?¡

Si solo tengo que ir al tocador me ayudas a incorporarme?

Por supuesto…

Esa fue la primera de varias veces que necesite ir al tocador… tu padre estaba muy nervioso…

Segura que estas bien Candy, te veo pálida…

Mmmj si mi amor, no quiero que te alteres pero creo que esta princesa tuya, ya quiere nacer…

Queeeeeé¡… Candy recuéstate voy por el doctor, avisare a mi madre y la hermana María… respira cariño… 1,2,3… te duele, que necesitas amor?...

Necesito que te tranquilices mi vida… no pasa nada… aun estamos a tiempo, de que llegué el doctor, tranquilo o no podrás ir por él…

Si tienes razón… recuéstate ven!, voy por mi madre… pero solo asomo la cabeza por la puerta y grito… madre, hermana María, pronto mi hija esta a punto de nacer!... debo vestirme, las llaves del auto, maldición donde están?¡…

Terry, cariño, las traes en tu mano… tranquilízate

Si madre, tienes razón…

Porque mejor no te calmas y te quedas aquí con tu mujer yo voy por el doctor en el auto… no tardo…

Gracias madre, no podría conducir con estos nervios!...

Joven Terrence… si usted sigue así lo tendré que sacar de aquí, su actitud no ayudará en nada Candy…

Lo siento!... trataré de calmarme…

Ven mi cielo, recuéstate aquí conmigo, abrázame…

Si pecosa, lo que quieras…

Dure un poco más sin tener contracciones y tu padre estaba un poco más relajado… de pronto…

Aaaggh Terry!... esto es muy doloroso!...

Mi Candy tranquila!... maldita sea donde diablos este ese doctor de quinta!... Hermana, que hago?¡

Voy joven Terrence, tranquilo…

Tu pobre padre estaba arrodillado a lado de mi cama… soportando los rasguños que le propinaba y sufriendo creo más que yo…

Terryyy, siento que me parto en dos!... donde esta el maldito Neil!… ahhh!

No tarda mi vida, tranquila…

Como me pides que me tranquilice, este dolor es fuertísimo!... aaahg!

Mi amor, ya no quiero tener hijos!... no soporto verte sufrir de esta manera… Princesa hermosa no lastimes mas a tu mami, ya no tarda el doctor, tranquilita si?...

Pobre de tu padre, estaba a punto del llanto…

Ya estoy aquí…

Ya era hora doctorcito… apúrese!...

Hermana necesito sabanas, toallas limpias y agua caliente, pronto¡… vamos Candy tienes que ayudarme… salgan todos los que no tengan nada que hacer aquí…

Dr. Neil Leagan, mi esposo debe estar presente!... aaaggh!...

Esta bien solo le pido no estorbar… escucho?

Siga con su trabajo y más le vale que no sufra tanto…

Vamos Candy, pujaras cuando te lo indique… hermana María todo listo…

Sí doctor…

Muy bien, vamos a comenzar¡… lista Candy?¡…

Espere!... Terry mi vida, si no quieres estar aquí puedes salir, todo estará bien…

De ninguna manera, aquí estaré todo el tiempo!... no puedo dejarlas solas…

Bien entonces, dame un beso y toma mi mano… ahora si, lista doctor!...

Comencé a recibir contracciones más intensas y duraderas, estaba empapada de sudor, tu padre limpiaba mi frente y sufría peor que yo… hasta que mi fuente se rompió… estabas apunto de nacer…

La fuente se ha roto Candy… ahora puja, vamos!

Aggghh…

Una vez más linda, ya casi lo logras… Vamos!...

Agghhh…

Así Candy muy bien… el bebe ya esta coronando!, una última vez en esta debe salir… lista?... 1,2 puja!

Agggghhh….

Sentí como si me desprendieran todo en mi interior, como si me hubieran jalado todas mis entrañas de un tirón… como si me vaciará… y escuche tu llanto…

Muy bien Candy!... Felicidades, es una hermosa niña!... Sr. Grandchester, quiere cortar el cordón de su pequeña?... Sr. Grandchester!...

Voltee a ver a tu padre que se encontraba aferrado aún a mi mano, bañado en sudor y lágrimas… estaba paralizado… apreté su mano y…

Terry, mi cielo?... quieres cortar el cordón de tu princesa?…

Sí claro que sí!...

Le indicaron como hacerlo, se limpió y regreso de inmediato a mi lado… beso mi frente y…

Gracias mi amor, gracias por hacerme el hombre más dichoso de la tierra… Gracias por ser la madre de mi hija!...

Gracias a ti por estar aquí Terry…

Sres. Grandchester… les presento oficialmente a su hija… Felicidades!...

El doctor te puso sobre mi pecho boca abajo y me estremecí al contacto de tu cuerpecito… comencé a llorar de felicidad… y tu padre también…

Con nervios acarició tu cabecita…

Acércate más mi amor, bésala, no pasa nada…

Te beso en la cabecita y a mí me dio un tierno beso… Las amo, son mi vida… aún lloraba…

De pronto entro tu abuela…

Felicidades querida¡… cariño, no lo puedo creer… que emoción… me recuerda a ti hijo…

Te veías tan linda con tu cabello oscuro que parecía una pelusa sobre tu cabecita… dormitabas plácidamente y tu padre solo te observaba con incredulidad, aun no lo podía creer… de pronto lanzaste un estruendoso grito y comenzaste a llorar sin parar tan fuerte que por poco nos rompes el tímpano…

Vaya, que carácter tan demandante!... eso seguro es herencia paterna eh?...

Hermana María!...

Lo siento!... pero es la verdad, usted que dice joven Terrence?...

Creo que la hermana tiene razón hijo… jaja!

Madre!... que le pasa a mi princesa, por que no para de llorar?...

Debe tener frío ó hambre?… tómala un segundo amor para acomodarme…

Me incorpore para arroparte y darte por primera vez de comer… tu padre seguía todos mis movimientos… cuando termine de arroparte, me dispuse a darte de comer…

Bien princesa, tienes hambre?... vamos a comer¡…

En cuanto te acerque a mi pecho de inmediato buscaste la forma de prenderte a mí… por fin tu boquita succiono el preciado líquido y ese fue un momento maravilloso, uno de los mejores de mi vida… tenía en brazos a mi mayor tesoro, el producto del gran amor que nos profesamos tu padre y yo… estaba tan feliz que comencé a llorar de alegría…

Por que lloras mi amor, es doloroso, te lastima?...

No mi cielo, lloro de felicidad¡… en nuestra hija veo cristalizado este gran amor Terry… ahora tenemos una gran responsabilidad mi amor…

Pecosa!... yo también estoy feliz, aún no puedo creer esto que esta sucediendo… siento que mi pecho revienta de orgullo… y te juro… les juro que daré mi vida si es preciso por protegerlas y las amaré hasta el último suspiro de mi existencia… sabes pecosa?, te vez tan hermosa alimentado a nuestra hija…

Gracias mi cielo… yo también juró que los protegeré y amare hasta el último suspiro de mi vida y si es posible hacerlo después de la muerte también lo haré…

Te amo, Candy…

Y yo a ti Terrence…

Tú padre nos acuno en sus brazos y ambos te dijimos con todo nuestro amor…

_Te amamos princesa…_

Mi corazón estaba desbordando felicidad!... mis ojos se encontraban anegados de lágrimas…

Dios! cuanto amor existía entre mis padres… mi padre nos amaba más que a su vida, entonces por que nos abandono?...

**_* Awww Que Tierno mi Terry!_**... **_Solo como simple mención: este es 1 de mis capítulos preferidos, pues en el narró y recuerdo experiencias personales con mis Bebés, es lo máximo ser madre _** **_... _**

**_Gracias a las que me siguen leyendo y espero que este fic siga siendo de su agrado, como siempre espero sus coments... _**


	9. Chapter 9

" _**MemoriaS "**_

_**By AnniE**_

_**To: Batalla de los Clanes - 2010**_

_**ART - G**_

_**Capítulo **__**9**_

_**El Nuevo Hogar**__**…**_

… _mi padre nos amaba más que a su vida, entonces por que nos abandono?..._

Tan grande fue el amor que profesaba mi madre a mi padre, al aceptar ser su otra mujer…

Que triste no haber podido ser una familia como todas…

Aún con lágrimas en mis ojos, continué la lectura...

_Te amamos princesa…_

Ese fue el inicio de tu vida mi cielo, rodeada de las personas que más te amamos en la tierra...

El cansancio comenzó hacer estragos en mí y cuando quedaste satisfecha, yo me estaba quedando dormida… tú abuela comentó…

Es mejor que dejemos descansar a Candy hijo y tú deberías darte una ducha y también descansar un poco… no se preocupen por esta princesa que su abuela velara su sueño… anda hijo, ve y tu Candy duerme tranquila aquí estaré velando el sueño de ambas…

Después de unas horas de descanso, al escucharte de nuevo llorar, desperté y mi sorpresa fue enorme... a un lado de la cama estaba una hermosa cuna con finos detalles en rosa y la habitación estaba repleta de hermosos arreglos de rosas rojas… tú padre estaba sacándote de la cuna…

Princesa, que gritos¡, despertarás a mamá…

Terry, que le pasa?...

Te lo dije princesa… parece que de nuevo tiene hambre pecosa…

Dame…

De nuevo comiste y te tranquilizaste… pero a pesar de tenerte entre mis brazos nunca soltaste el dedo pulgar de tu padre… te aferrabas a él, como no queriendo que se fuera, ya teníamos algo en común… al terminar tu padre te tomó en sus brazos y se recostó junto a mí…

Pecosa, quiero darte una noticia… en cuanto te reestablezcas debemos cambiarnos a su casa Sra. Grandchester, esta ya todo dispuesto para su llegada…

Terry!... que emoción, por mi parte nos iríamos ahora mismo…

Por mí parte también, pero no debemos ser imprudentes pecosa…

Es hora de asearte, linda… hijo nos permites?...

Por supuesto… madre?, no quiero indiscreciones… y salió de la habitación contigo en brazos…

Que pasa?...

Nada querida, ya sabes como es mi hijo…

Por favor Eleanor, dime que sucede, no quiero secretos…

Será mejor que se lo preguntes tu misma a Terrence, pero te aseguro que no es nada grave, al contrario… y cambiando un poco de tema, hija quiero agradecerte el hacernos tan felices a mi hijo y a mí… quiero que sepas que cuentas con todo mi apoyo para lo que necesites… es una desgracia que no puedan formar ante los demás la bella familia que ahora son…

Somos Eleanor!... tú eres parte importante de esta familia y no tienes nada que agradecer, yo amo a tu hijo con toda el alma y por estar a su lado, soy capaz de esto y mucho más… tengo su amor y eso me basta…

Hija!... te aseguro que el amor de mi hijo es solo tuyo y solo lo compartes con otras dos mujeres, mi nieta y yo… No cabe duda querida que eres la mujer perfecta para mi Terry… espero sepan afrontar con valor y amor, todo lo que se les viene… pero ahora debemos olvidarnos de eso y disfrutar de nuestra hermosa bebe… ya saben como la llamarán?...

Julieta… Julieta Grandchester Andrew!...

Oh!, seguramente mi hijo lo sugirió… que lindo nombre!

Tan lindo como mi princesa, madre…

Candy te vez bellísima!...

Mmm… dame a esa princesa y te dejaré un rato con tu mujer en lo que subo algo de comer para Candy… mejor dicho para ambos…

Estaba aún recostada en la cama, con un vestido azul como el mar y mi cabello detenido con un listón del mismo tono…

No seas mentiroso y adulador Terry, me he de ver espantosa… mejor ayúdame a sentar en el sillón…

No habrá problema?...

Claro que no, ayúdame por favor, esta cama ya me fastidio…

Claro… y no me llames mentiroso, es verdad cuando te digo que te vez bellísima, el brillo de tus ojos es especial!... ser mamá te ha hecho ante mis ojos más bella…

Oh Terry!, que lindo eres… bésame!...

Tranquila Sra. Pecas Grandchester… no me tiente, que su belleza es ante lo único que puedo sucumbir… jaja!

Terry!... oye mi cielo que es lo que prohíbes a Eleonor decirme, ah¡?...

Que curiosa!... no desesperes que en cuanto llegue el momento lo sabrás… sólo puedo decirte que te hará muy feliz…

Así pasaron veinte días y tu abuela comentó que debía partir pues tenía un compromiso urgente que atender… tu padre la llevo a la ciudad y regreso dos días después...

Ya estoy de vuelta mis amores!... donde están?... Candy?...

En la cocina mi cielo…

Tú en la cocina, eso es peligroso?...

Terry!... mejor ve a cuidar de tu hija, está dormida en su cuna…

A la orden, Sra. Pecosa¡…

Después de un rato, al terminar de comer…

Candy, creo que es tiempo de ir preparando todo para partir a nuestro hogar…

De verdad!...

Si mi amor, en un mes tendré que comenzar los ensayos de la nueva puesta en escena…

A quién representaras esta vez?...

Seré Marco Bruto en la obra de Julio Cesár… tengo que prepararme para el debut y la gira…

Gira?...

Pecosa no me hagas pucheros, sabes que solo me separare de ustedes por que mi trabajo así lo demanda, no porque yo así lo desee…

Lo sé, pero no me gusta estar lejos de ti y tu rodeado de esas compañeras actrices y de tus admiradoras tan bellas…

Pecosa, para mi no existe mujer más bella que tú y te juro por nuestra princesa que jamás te seré infiel, no seas celosa pecosa, admito que soy un ser irresistible, pero mi corazón solo te pertenece a ti…

Terry!... pero que vanidad la tuya, jaja!... lo siento amor pero no puedo soportar pensar que estarás lejos por varios meses…

Sólo serán dos y prometo regresar a ti, cuando termine la gira… por eso mismo también quiero dejarte instalada en nuestro hogar, necesito verificar que personas trabajarán para ti mientras yo este fuera, un chofer, una ama de llaves y una nana para Julieta…

Si no te opones me gustaría que Dorothy mi antigua doncella sea al ama de llaves…

Por supuesto que no…

Entonces escribiré al tío abuelo para invitarlo a nuestro hogar y que conozca a Julieta, además le pediré traer con el a Dorothy…

Es una excelente idea, necesito hablar con él acerca de nuestra situación…

No creo que haya algún problema por eso, sabes que contamos con su apoyo, eres casi un hermano para él…

Si pecosa, pero nunca esta demás dar la cara y dejar en claro mis intenciones y responsabilidad con ustedes, debe saber que están en buenas manos…invitaras también a tus primos?...

Me encantaría!, puedo?...

Por supuesto que puedes!, aunque en realidad al presumido de tu primo Armando y su falsa mujer no me hace mucha gracia verles pero es tu familia…

Ay Terry!, cuando dejarán tú y Armando esa tonta rivalidad…

Cuando el presumido de tu primo acepte que tú me amarás siempre a mí…

Ese ya no es tema de conversación Terrence!... Armando ya esta casado con Ana una de mis mejores amigas!...

Eso no es suficiente para olvidarte pecosa….

Terry!...

Esta bien, no te molestes!, dejemos todo eso por la paz…

Bien!...

En cuanto a la nana de Julieta tendremos que ser muy selectivos, yo quiero lo mejor para mi princesa…

Mmm… yo en realidad preferiría que no tenga nana, no tendría caso si me ocuparé de tiempo completo a ella…

Y yo?... y su papá?, cuando te ocuparás de él?, recuerda que cualquier bella mujer puede hacerlo…

Teeeerreeenceee!...

Jaja!... No es verdad!... hablando en serio creo que si sería bueno que contarás con ayuda para Julieta, y si un día la pequeña enferma y tu sales por algún motivo?, Dorothy no podría con todo… piénsalo…

Tienes razón, pero me da miedo contratar a cualquier persona, creo que para ese caso debe ser alguien de toda nuestra confianza…

Tendremos que ser muy cuidadosos, podríamos recurrir a mi madre, tal vez ella conozca a alguna persona de toda su confianza…

Podría ser... pero...

Un momento!... joven Terrence, Candy perdón por interrumpir de esta manera pero no permitiré que nadie más que yo sea quien ayude a Candy con el cuidado de esta criatura, espero estén de acuerdo…

Hermana María pero usted esta en el hogar y no creo que le sea posible ir y venir diariamente por la distancia…

Sería maravilloso Hermana!... podría irme a las giras con la plena confianza de que cuidará de mis mayores tesoros, si es necesario le compraré un auto y tendrá un chofer a su entera disposición para sus traslados al hogar…

Candy por el hogar no te preocupes, me dolerá dejarle igual que el hábito de religiosa, pero tu y tu criatura me necesitarán mucho más… en cuanto al auto joven Terrence se lo agradezco pero como verá ya no sería necesario…

Hermana, dejará el hábito de religiosa, por qué¡?, se lo agradezco profundamente pero no quiero que sacrifique algo tan grande para usted solo por ayudarme…

No es solo por ayudarte Candy, en realidad tome la vocación religiosa como un escudo para protegerme de mi misma, por que ya no tenía ningún motivo para vivir, créeme en realidad, no es mi verdadera vocación… ni siquiera pude profesar y solo conservaba el hábito por miedo a vivir, pero ahora que te haz convertido en madre, siento la necesidad de protegerlas y ayudarlas, porque para mí eres como una hija Candy… así que, que dicen, me aceptan?

Desde luego que si Hermana!... encantado de que sea parte de la familia… solo una cosa, no me llame joven Terrence…

Esta bien, Sr. Terrence, le parece mejor?...

Puede decirme Terry…

De ninguna manera!... no puedo dirigirme a usted de esa manera…

Esta bien, llámeme como usted guste… y tu que dices Candy, te haz quedado muda…

Por supuesto que quiero Hermana María!... bienvenida a la familia!...

Pero no me llames Hermana, hija… dime María…

Esta bien, entonces ya es un hecho… María será la nana de Julieta!... gracias!

Y cuando partimos Sr. Terrence?...

En una semana…

La semana transcurrió en un abrir y cerrar de ojos… la última noche…

Terry y que harás con esta cabaña?...

Yo que haré?... que harás tu pecosa?, no olvides que esta cabaña es tuya…

Es verdad!... te parece si la conservo?, no quisiera deshacerme del lugar donde he sido más feliz!...

Puedes hacer lo que desees con ella pecosa… pero si te soy sincero, me encanta la idea!, tal vez podamos escaparnos de vez en cuando, no te gustaría?...

Terry!...mejor hay que dormir, mañana será un día muy ajetreado…

Al día siguiente muy temprano, estaba todo listo para nuestra partida, en el auto estábamos tu padre, tu nana, tú y yo y en otra camioneta llevábamos algunas pertenencias y partimos rumbo a nuestra felicidad, a nuestro hogar…

El trayecto fue tranquilo y agradable, tenía una diversidad de sentimientos, alegría, emoción, nervios, miedo… todo a la vez pero el más fuerte era el sentimiento del deseo… el deseo de ser felices a lado de tu padre, en las condiciones que fuesen y le pesará a quien le pesará… yo iba a luchar siempre por tu felicidad y la de tu padre, aunque en ello se me fuese la vida… en eso pensaba cuando…

Hemos llegado a su hogar Sra. Grandchester…

Era verdaderamente bello… al centro estaba una bella fuente rodeada de un extenso jardín con diversidad de flores pero sobre todo de rosales rojos, por supuesto, árboles frondosos y una casa de dos plantas, blanca con refinados acabados de madera en puertas y ventanas, al final del camino de piedra, se encontraba la entrada principal…

Parada en la puerta de madera finamente tallada se encontraba parada tu abuela…

Tu padre descendió y ayudo a tu nana a bajar del auto contigo en brazos y la invito a pasar… después como el caballero que es abrió la puerta del auto y me ayudo a descender y desprevenidamente me tomo entre sus brazos, elevándome a la altura de su fuerte pecho…

Permíteme pecas… Sra. Grandchester, usted debe entrar a su hogar como lo dicta la tradición, en brazos de su amado esposo…

Así cruce por primera vez la puerta de nuestro hogar y me sentía la mujer más feliz del mundo…

Bienvenida a su casa Sra. Grandchester… espero de todo corazón que sea de su agrado y sobre todo que sea usted muy feliz…

Ya lo soy Terry… el solo hecho de estar a tu lado me hace inmensamente feliz!...

Bienvenida a tu hogar Candy, espero sea de tu agrado la decoración que escogí querida, sino me dices y con gusto te ayudo a modificar lo que gustes…

Gracias Eleonor, es bellísima!...

Bueno supongo que están agotados, yo me retiro para que descansen y mañana vendré a visitarlos, la cena esta dispuesta para cuando gusten…

Gracias madre!...

Bueno Sra. Grandchester ahora le mostraré la mejor parte de su hogar… nuestra habitación…

Pero Terry y la niña…

No te preocupes mi amor… ella seguramente estará ya descansando…

Eres tremendo Terrence… pero me gustaría que nuestra primera noche durmiéramos los tres juntos…

Es una gran idea mi cielo, vamos por Julieta…

Y así mi vida fue como llegamos a nuestro nuevo hogar, donde hasta el último de mis días fui inmensamente feliz… a lado tuyo y de tu padre…

**_* AAAaawww, todo miel sobre hojuelas ... aún! ...*_**

**_Espero sus coments!_**


	10. Chapter 10

" _**MemoriaS "**_

_**By AnniE**_

_**To: Batalla de los Clanes - 2010**_

_**ART - G**_

_**Capítulo **__**10**_

_**Las Intrigas, Las Dudas y Los Celos**__**…**_

Que alegría me da saber que fui recibida y concebida con un infinito amor!, pero hay algo que no entiendo… al lado tuyo y de tu padre?, yo no recuerdo haberlo visto nunca, por que mi madre siempre se refiere a él como si hubiera vivido siempre con nosotras?...

Que tarde es!, creo que subiré a mi habitación a continuar la lectura, aún tengo muchas dudas y necesito despejarlas lo antes posible, necesito y deseo buscar a mi abuela, mis hermanos, sobre todo a mi padre, pero... ahora ya no estoy segura de si amar o detestar a ese hombre!.

Después de ponerme mi pijama y recostarme en mi cómoda cama, continúe leyendo…

_Y así mi vida fue como llegamos a nuestro nuevo hogar, donde hasta el último de mis días fui inmensamente feliz… a lado tuyo y de tu padre… _

Estaba encantada con nuestro hogar, tu abuela definitivamente tenía exquisito gusto pero también se había apegado a mi forma de ser en cuanto a lo sencillo y había logrado un excelente equilibrio para la decoración...

A los pocos días de instalados, llego el tío abuelo con Dorothy y Jorge una persona de toda su confianza para ser nuestro chofer…

Tú padre y él hablaron de la situación que nos llevaba a vivir de esta manera y como grandes amigos que siempre fueron no hubo ningún inconveniente, aunque para los cánones de aquellas épocas fuese un verdadero escándalo y eso implicase envolver el apellido Andrew en esto… el tío abuelo solo dijo: _el amor verdadero debe perdurar sobre cualquier circunstancia_…

Estuvo algunos días más con nosotros, arreglando toda la cuestión legal junto con tu padre, acerca de ti, ya que al no poder casarnos legalmente necesitábamos llegar al mejor acuerdo para asegurar tu futuro y sobre todo para garantizar tu bienestar ante las personas malintencionadas, por lo tanto el tío abuelo insistía en que llevaras los mismos apellidos que yo, pero obviamente tu padre se opuso rotundamente a que no llevarás el apellido paterno… después de una gran discusión y solo por tratarse de tu bienestar, tu padre accedió a que se te registrase como hija adoptiva del tío abuelo, como en mi caso, pero él personalmente y con el total apoyo de tu abuelo, se encargo de establecer legalmente todo lo necesario para que en cuanto, yo lo considerara necesario o tú lo dispusieras, pudieras acceder a tus derechos, empezando por el apellido, de una legítima Grandchester… así que cuando lo desees podrás hacerlo con ayuda de Jorge, él tiene los documentos e instrucciones de tu padre y sabrá que hacer…

Después de todo ese trámite y muy a su pesar el tío abuelo se tuvo que retirar debido a sus múltiples ocupaciones, no sin antes reiterar su apoyo incondicional en cualquier circunstancia…

Tú padre comenzó sus ensayos para su nueva puesta en escena… en algunas ocasiones lo acompañábamos pero la verdad yo prefería mantenerte alejada de la vista de alguna malintencionada persona, tu padre contaba ya con cierta fama y era difícil esquivar a los reporteros, no quería que por ningún motivo te vieras amenazada por malos comentarios o por la misma mujer que seguía manipulando a tu padre…

En una de esas ocasiones me presentó a su gran amigo el propietario de la compañía el Sr. Robert y su casi siempre compañera en los estelares Karen… ambos sabían los pormenores de la situación con la esposa de tu padre, pues ambos trabajaron con ella y tu padre antes del trágico accidente donde le salvo la vida, eran grandes amigos de tu padre y estaban enterados de los pormenores de nuestra relación…

El tiempo para el estreno pasaba volando y ya estábamos acoplados a la poco común pero feliz rutina familiar…

Por las mañanas daba de desayunar a tu padre, al terminar salía a visitar a tus hermanos y al medio día se dirigía a sus ensayos, regresaba a merendar con tus hermanos y por la noche llegaba de nuevo a jugar contigo, el mismo te daba de cenar y luego subía a tu habitación a leerte algún libro, cuando te quedabas dormida, se dirigía un tiempo a su estudio a perfeccionar sus diálogos y al final terminaba agotado… y así fueron pasando rápidamente los días y pronto me vi asistiendo al estreno de la puesta en escena "Julio César", por primera vez, sin esconderme y en total plenitud observe a tu padre representar de maravilla a "Marco Bruto" desde el palco de honor junto a tu abuela, ella como invitada de honor de tu padre y yo como la mayor benefactora de niños huérfanos de la ciudad, para quienes se destinarían los fondos de la taquilla de la función del estreno… tu padre siempre se las arreglaba para que yo estuviese presente en esos momentos tan importantes…

Al terminar la temporada en la ciudad tu padre se fue de gira por tres meses, regresaría exacto el día de navidad... esa fue la primera vez que se despedía para no volver en un largo tiempo…

Con tu padre tanto tiempo fuera de casa mi rutina cambio completamente, me dedicaba solo a ti y yo sentía que podría o debería hacer algo más, por lo tanto, le comunique a tu padre por carta que aprovecharía mis estudios de enfermería y mi buena voluntad para solicitar en el área de beneficencia del hospital de la ciudad, ser dama voluntaria… su respuesta fue afirmativa, solo me pidió no descuidarte por ningún motivo… así que después de recibir su respuesta me dispuse a lograr mi objetivo y no tuve ningún inconveniente ya que mi experiencia como enfermera, mi carácter y sobre todo mi apellido fueron de gran ayuda…

Era un trabajo sin remuneración y solo por las tardes, comencé de inmediato y era satisfactorio poder ayudar a las personas, sin embargo, no me duro mucho esa actividad pues desgraciadamente se suscito un desagradable mal entendido con tu padre…

Cierta noche al terminar mi recorrido por el hospital, me encontraba en la puerta principal esperando que Jorge llegara por mí cuando…

Candy, eres tú?...

Dr. Leegan, que gusto saludarle!... después del nacimiento de mi pequeña no lo había vuelto a ver… a propósito estoy apenada con usted, ni siquiera pude agradecerle todas sus atenciones durante mi embarazo, pero fueron tantas cosas…

No te preocupes Candy, entiendo que tú… el padre de tu hija haya acaparado toda tu atención…

Dr. Leegan, no malinterprete a Terrence, simplemente no sabía como reaccionar…

Mmm… si tu lo dices, con la experiencia antes obtenida de sus hijos, ya debía saber como actuar, aunque, talvez tengas razón, en el nacimiento de ellos no estuvo presente… mmm pensándolo bien, que afortunado he sido, pues traje a todos los niños Grandchester al mundo… pero cambiando de tema, se supone que tu y yo habíamos olvidado formalidades, por que ya no me tuteas, acaso te lo prohíbe?...

Por supuesto que no!... Terrence nunca me prohíbe nada!... y no creo que sea de caballeros darme los detalles, de los hijos de él, sobre todo sabiendo la situación en la que me encuentro… con permiso, un placer saludarte!

No, Candy, espera¡… discúlpame por favor pero creo aún no supero que hayas preferido la situación que mantienes ahora, a una vida decente como la que yo te puedo brindar… además de que estas tan hermosa!...

Buenas noches Neil, acaban de llegar por mí…

Hasta pronto querida, Candy…

Llegue bastante desconcertada a casa por lo sucedido, pero no me atreví a escribir a tu padre nada acerca de esa situación… continué con mi trabajo con Neil rondando siempre y buscando la oportunidad de salirse con la suya, pero de lo que no me percate es que la esposa de tu padre acudía a ese hospital a recibir terapia física para rehabilitarse y poder llevar una mejor calidad de vida…

Para mi desgracia, ella y su madre si se percataron de mi presencia y del interés de Neil por mí, por lo tanto y sin yo saberlo, se acercaron a Neil y le propusieron ayudarle a conquistarme para quitarme de su camino y así lograr que tu padre se quedara a lado de ella y tus hermanos para siempre…

Desde ese día, alguien comenzó a seguir todos mis movimientos y tomarme fotos…

Yo era a ajena a todo eso, me la pasaba cuidando de ti, trabajando y extrañando a tu padre… solo sabía de él mediante las cartas que diariamente nos escribíamos y por el periódico… aunque a veces prefería no verlo, normalmente él salía rodeado de admiradoras y últimamente le atribuían un romance con una novata actriz de la compañía… el juraba en sus cartas que no era verdad, pero mi sexto sentido y las dudas que tenía me decían que debería preocuparme y comenzaron a carcomer mi alma…

Neil era muy listo y lo percibía, por lo tanto nunca dejaba de hacer notar la fama y mujeres que existían alrededor de tu padre…

Eso hacía que me hirviera la sangre… pero me decía a mi misma que no caería en su juego, rechace todos los obsequios que pretendía darme personalmente y en casa había instrucciones precisas de regresar todo cuanto llegara… sin embargo, un día lluvioso tenía esperando cerca de dos horas a Jorge en la puerta principal del Hospital y nuevamente Neil se ofreció a llevarme…

Acepta Candy!, tal vez se descompuso el auto y no podrá llegar…

Tienes razón, haré una llamada telefónica para saber si sucedió algo a Jorge… el teléfono era una novedad y un gran lujo en aquel tiempo y tu padre envió instalar de inmediato uno, para poder llamar si era posible todos los días… así lo hice, llame a casa y Dorothy me indico que Jorge había salido con la debida anticipación hacia acá, que tal vez el auto se había averiado en el camino…

Vez Candy te lo dije, si deseas puedo llevarte a tu casa…

No, gracias, no es correcto!...

Entonces permíteme invitarte un café en lo que esperas, aquí enfrente del hospital hay una cafetería y podremos ver cuando llegue tu chofer, que dices?...

Mmm… esta bien, solo mientras llegan por mí…

Que alegría, vamos entonces!, pero permíteme protegerte de la lluvia… abrió la sombrilla y con un movimiento que me sorprendió me paso el brazo por los hombros…

Lo siento si te molesto Candy, solo me aseguraba que no fueras a resbalar…

Cuando entramos a la cafetería me ubique en una de las mesitas que se encontraban al lado del cristal que daba a la calle, para ver en cuanto llegará Jorge… Neil pidió creo café y pastelillos, yo solo estaba a la espera de que llegasen por mí, realmente estaba incomoda…

De pronto, se acerco una pequeña con una canasta de flores a nuestra mesa y Neil las compro todas para mí… entablamos una charla de lo más irrelevante cuando me percate que Jorge estaba llegando, así que me despedí de Neil y me incorpore de mi asiento… Neil hizo lo mismo y de forma sorpresiva me atrajo a el y me dio un beso… como pude me zafé y cruce su asqueroso rostro con una tremenda bofetada… salí llorando de rabia y disparada de aquel lugar…

Cuando llegue a casa tu nana y Dorothy me indicaron que tu padre llevaba horas llamando y que al ser tan tarde y no localizarme estaba bastante molesto...

Dejo un número hija y dijo que le llamaras en cuanto estuvieras aquí…

Si María, Dorothy, gracias... y Julieta?...

Esta descansando, hija...

Gracias, subiré en un minuto a verla, hasta mañana, pueden retirarse… le llamaré a Terry de la biblioteca…

Espero no este tan molesto… pero que se habrá creído ese insolente de Neil, maldito!...

El Gran Hotel Diamante, le desea buena noche, en que puedo servirle?...

Srita. Por favor a la habitación del Sr. Terrence Grandchester?...

Quién le llama?

Candy… su… esposa…

Por supuesto señora, un segundo…

Diga!...

Amor mío, por que ese genio?

Pecosa!, donde demonios has estado?

Terry!...

Terry?... que Terry ni que demonios!, llevo toda la tarde y parte de la noche queriendo localizarte y tu no estas en casa, crees que son horas para estar fuera?...

**_* Dios! ... Ahora si, viene la tormenta! _**


	11. Chapter 11

" _**MemoriaS "**_

_**By AnniE**_

_**To: Batalla de los Clanes - 2010**_

_**ART - G**_

_**Capítulo **__**11**_

_**El Afortunado Regreso**__**…**_

_Terry?... que Terry ni que demonios!, llevo toda la tarde y parte de la noche queriendo localizarte y tu no estas en casa, crees que son horas para estar fuera?..._

Amor, tranquilízate, esta cayendo una tormenta y a Jorge se le averío el auto cuando se dirigía por mí, a eso de debe el retraso… y tu como has estado?...

Mmm… esta bien pecosa, te creo, pero evita estar tan tarde y sola fuera de casa… estoy bien pero extrañando horrores unos cálidos ojos verdes y también a su dueña… por eso la insistencia de escuchar tu voz…

Mi vida! Yo también te extraño mucho, me haces mucha falta pero ni creas Terrence que te salvas de mi reclamo: que te crees saliendo en todas las portadas de los diarios con esa jovencita!... snif!...

Candy, mi amor¡, por favor no llores mi cielo, no seas tontita, tu no debes creer en las estupideces que dicen los diarios y por esa insípida jovencita no debes preocuparte… ni por cualquier mujer, solo tu existes para mí, entendido?... de verdad que ya me urge llegar a verte… como esta mi princesa?

Seguro Terrence?... snif!...

Seguro mi vida, te he jurado que jamás te seré infiel… no llores pecosa me partes el alma…

Ay Terry, es que si me entero de que me traicionas te juro que me muero y no te lo perdonaría jamás!...

Nunca sucederá, te lo aseguro…

Esta bien amor, yo también te creo… snif! … tu princesa esta bien, creciendo cada día y también extrañándote…

Mi vida como quisiera regresar en este mismo instante a su lado… pero aún falta una semana…

Si y tu deberás estar en casa de tu esposa con tus hijos, celebrando la navidad como debe ser… en familia… snif!

Candy!, no digas eso por favor… yo veré de que manera estar con ustedes… si?...

Mmmjj¡… por favor no prometas cosas que no cumplirás Terrence…

Mi amor!... perdóname…

Perdóname tu Terry, no debo ser tan egoísta…

Mira pecosa, faltan pocos días para el cierre de la gira, te prometo que trataré de zafarme de aquí uno o dos días antes que los demás, llegare a nuestra casa y decidiremos que hacer te parece?...

Si amor… te esperaré con impaciencia ya quiero verte…

Yo también mi vida… no sabes cuanto te extraño… al menos tengo el consuelo de escuchar tu voz… fue una idea genial instalar este aparato en nuestra casa y en la de mi madre, recuérdame recompensar muy bien a Jorge por lograr que se hiciera con rapidez…

Si mi amor, fue una gran idea, así como dices al menos tengo el consuelo de escucharte…

Bien mi amor… entonces te llamaré mañana antes de que te vayas al hospital…

Mmm tal vez no regrese más…

Paso algo?...

No!... pero creo que tienes razón y no debo estar tanto tiempo fuera de casa, además me gustaría comenzar a decorar la casa para que cuando llegues la encuentres linda… y Julieta aunque pequeña sienta la alegría de las fiestas navideñas…

A quién quieres engañar pecosa?...

Es verdad amor… pero lo pensaré y en estos días tomaré una decisión…

Como gustes, recuerda que debes confiar en mí, entendido?... estoy para protegerte, no lo olvides…

Gracias mi amor!... pero ya es muy tarde y debes descansar…

Tú también pecosa… descansa y recuerda que te amo…

Yo también te amo Terry…

Te llamo mañana antes de que te vayas al hospital… pecosa?... tú también puedes llamar las veces que desees a la hora que quieras, sino me encuentras deja mensaje y enseguida me reporto… entendido pecosa hermosa?

Si mi amor… ya descansa… te amo!

Muy bien, dale un beso a mi princesa y… yo también te amo…

Al siguiente día antes de irme al hospital…

Hola?

Pecosa Hermosa!... habla tu amado para desearte buen día en tu trabajo, recordarte que te extraño y adoro… y que estaré llamándote con más tiempo disponible a tu regreso… así que vuelve pronto… te amo!

Yo también te amo mi cielo, regresare cuanto antes…

En cuanto llegue al hospital evite a toda costa encontrarme al estúpido Neil, pero desgraciadamente no tuve suerte, el muy cínico me esperaba con un ramo de flores en mano…

Hola Candy… son para ti

Pero que es lo que pretendes Neil?... yo soy una mujer comprometida y amo a Terrence, así que te pido te alejes de mí y no vuelvas a dirigirme la palabra…

Quiero ofrecerte mil disculpas por el atrevimiento de ayer, pero realmente no pude contenerme, ser madre te ha hecho verte más bella que antes y ahora que te vuelvo a encontrar te reitero mi oferta de darte una vida decente…

No¡… déjame en paz o me veré en la necesidad de decir a Terrence que ponga un alto a tu imprudencia…

Aún no lo dices que me has vuelto a ver?, será que tal vez estés reconsiderando mi oferta?...

Por supuesto que no!, jamás me he detenido ni siquiera a considerarlo…

Pues si fuera tú, lo haría o pensarás pasar toda tu vida a disposición de un hombre que no valora tu sacrificio… toda la vida estarás mendigando un poco de todo el amor que el se encarga de repartir a cuanta mujer se le pone enfrente…

Diciendo esto último me extendió un periódico, donde aparecía tu padre abrazando a una mujer y ella lo besaba?¡ el pie de la foto decía_... "El gran Terrence parece se divierte y aprovecha los últimos momentos de la gira con su bella compañera de reparto"_

No, eso no es verdad!... corrí al primer teléfono que encontré, busque dentro de mi bolso el número del hotel y llamé…

El Gran Hotel Diamante, le desea buena tarde, en que puedo servirle?...

A la habitación del Sr. Terrence Grandchester?...

Quién llama?

Candy…

Un segundo…

Diga?...

Quién habla?... Quién eres tú?... Es esa la habitación de Terrence Grandchester?¡

Hola soy Dariana… mmm, efectivamente esta es la habitación de Terrence y tú quién eres, que deseas querida?...

Soy… soy Candy, dile a Terry que necesito hablar con él…

Ay querida que pena pero Terrence ahora esta un poco ocupado en la ducha… y disculpa que te deje querida pero creo que le haré compañía…

Queeeé¡… pero…

Voy querido…

Y me colgó!... maldita ofrecida!... maldito mentiroso Terrence!...

Salí como alma que lleva el diablo del hospital y no me percate que Jorge ya estaba por mí… corrí sin rumbo fijo por varios minutos… mi corazón estaba partido en mil pedazos y de mis ojos no dejaban de brotar gruesas lágrimas… llegué a un jardín y me tire sobre el césped, me recargue al pie de un árbol, no podía parar de llorar, sentía que me ahogaba, no sé cuanto tiempo estuve en esa posición, después de un buen rato… él cansancio y el llanto me vencieron y entre en una sensación como de sueño, si eso era… seguro estaba soñando…

Mientras tanto en casa tu padre no dejaba de llamar constantemente…

Como que aún no llega la Sra. Dorothy?¡, comunícame a María ahora!...

Señor Terrence¡… Candy aún no regresa, estoy sumamente preocupada, mire la hora que es y no sabemos nada de ella ni de Jorge… les habrá pasado algo?...

Demonios, no diga tonterías María!, disculpe pero estoy angustiado Candy no es tan irresponsable… María, Candy no le comentó nada acerca de una llamada que hizo por la tarde aquí buscándome?... hubo un maldito malentendido, necesito explicarle!...

No señor Terrence, mi hija no menciono nada antes de irse al hospital…

Esa llamada fue después María!, creo que Candy malinterpreto las cosas y por eso no ha regresado a la casa… quieren separarnos María…

Como dice señor?...

Si María!, esta mañana recibí unas fotografías de Candy en actitud comprometedora con el doctorcillo de quinta…

Pero, como?, eso es imposible!...

Eso es lo de menos María yo conozco y confío en Candy… el problema ahora es que nos tendieron una trampa y Candy cayó…

Señor!... que hago, como les ayudo?... oh! Julieta llora…

Por ahora, cuida muy bien de mi princesa, eso es lo que necesito que hagas… María, no puedo esperar más, salgo para allá ahora mismo¡…

Señor Terrence tranquilícese a esta hora no creo encuentre transporte…

Eso es lo de menos, compraré un auto, un caballo, lo que sea!... salgo de inmediato para allá, en cuanto llegué Candy por favor no le permitas salir dile que me espere, nos vemos pronto… María?, cuídalas en lo que llego…

Por supuesto señor… por favor tome las cosas con calma, no queremos que esto se vuelva una tragedia… aquí lo esperamos…

* Mientras tanto en otro lugar tres personas disfrutaban del posible triunfo de nuestra separación…

Muy bien Neil haz hecho un papel excelente…

No estoy representando ningún papel, es verdad que me interesa Candy y en cuanto tu maldito esposo la deje en paz, yo estaré ahí para consolarla…

La maldita buscona es ella, ella y su maldita bastarda lo mantienen alejado de mí y de sus legítimos hijos!... las odio!...

Jaja!, en realidad crees que es así?... por que yo no, ese maldito daría la vida por ellas y yo estaré gustoso de quitársela si es necesario, a toda costa me quedaré con Candy…

Pues no te atrevas a dañarlo Neil!... primero me encargo de desaparecer a esa maldita y su bastarda… ahora lárgate a terminar el trabajo, conociendo a Terry debe venir en camino…

Doctor Leegan, no olvide que pase lo que pase… usted no conoce ni a mi hija, ni a mí… nunca lo hemos visto, entendió?...

No se preocupe señora, a mi tampoco me conviene que me relacionen con unas "damas" tan… distinguidas, jaja!

* En esos instantes en otro punto de la ciudad…

Dios!, donde esta señora Candy?, sino la encuentro pronto el señor Terrence me matará… creo que sí!... Sra. Candy?...

Jorge!...

Sra. Candy me ha tenido usted muy preocupado, que le sucedió que salio tan de prisa del hospital?

Oh, discúlpame Jorge… nunca me percate que estabas ahí… pero que hora es?...

Ya es muy tarde Sra. debemos ir a casa, todos deben estar preocupados por usted…

Julieta, mi hija!... soy una inconsciente, vamos a casa¡

Durante el trayecto a casa sentía morir y había tomado una decisión…

María donde estas?...

Aquí mi niña, por fin apareces, donde estabas?, el señor Terrence a estado llamando muy preocupado y dijo…

No quiero que lo menciones más María!... y Julieta?...

Esta descansando, quieres cenar algo?

No!... toma lo indispensable para la niña y para ti, nos vamos de aquí ahora!...

Mi niña!, el señor me dijo que no salieras, él ya…

No lo menciones, dije que nos vamos!, o deseas quedarte?...

Claro que no mi niña…

Entonces apresúrate, no quiero permanecer un segundo más aquí…

Y adonde iremos?

Cualquier lugar es bueno, donde el nunca nos encuentre…

Mi niña!, deja que te diga lo que el señor…

María!... dile a Dorothy que se prepare ella y jorge también se van con nosotros…

Como digas, pero creo que sería bueno irnos mañana temprano, hace mucho frío y Julieta puede enfermar…

No, dije ahora!... subiré a recoger algunas cosas y nos vamos…

Todos estaban atareados y el timbre de la puerta se escucho…

Tú, que haces aquí?¡…

Candy, disculpa mi atrevimiento por venir a tu casa, pregunte al director del hospital tu dirección, por que me quede muy preocupado por como saliste del hospital…

Lárgate Neil!... no tengo tiempo para tus tonterías…

Candy!... yo solo vine a saber de ti, por que me importas, porque te quiero… si me dieras una oportunidad…

Neil, lárgate!...

No me rechaces Candy!... puedo ser el hombre que tu te mereces, que tu necesitas, dame una oportunidad de hacerte feliz…

Por sorpresa me sujeto entre sus brazos y me forzó a besarlo, yo intentaba rechazarlo pero él era más fuerte, de pronto me aventó contra un sillón…

Déjame, lárgate¡… Jorge, Dorothy, María!

Jaja!, no te molestes cariño, no creo que te escuchen, todos están bastante ocupados tratando de extinguir un pequeño fuego que provoque en las caballerizas…

Se abalanzo sobre mí intentando obligarme a corresponder sus sucias caricias, yo no podía contener su ataque, sentía que perdería el conocimiento en cualquier instante y así fue, el shock de lo de tu padre y ahora esto, hizo estragos en mí y me desvanecí… pero antes de perder por completo el conocimiento a lo lejos creí escucharle…

Quita tus malditas manos de mi mujer!...

**_* OmmmG!, Mi Terry, siempre tan posesivo… esa Candy para todo corre, llora y se desmaya, jaja!... ustedes disculparán pero si no lo hago así, donde queda el drama!... espero sigan disfrutando el fic!... _**

**_Espero sus coments chikas!..._**


	12. Chapter 12

" _**MemoriaS "**_

_**By AnniE**_

_**To: Batalla de los Clanes - 2010**_

_**ART - G**_

_**Capítulo **__**12**_

_**La Separación y La Promesa**__**…**_

… _pero antes de perder por completo el conocimiento a lo lejos creí escucharle… _

_Quita tus malditas manos de mi mujer!... _

Cuando recobre el conocimiento, tu padre me llevaba en brazos y daba órdenes a Jorge, María y Dorothy…

Jorge, saca esa maldita basura de mi casa, ahora mismo y asegúrate que nunca vuelva… María atiende a Julieta y llama a mi madre dile que la necesito aquí… Dorothy, prepara un té para tranquilizar a la señora y súbelo de inmediato a nuestra habitación…

Terry?... pero…

Cállate Candy!...

Llegamos a nuestra habitación y me depósito en la cama…

Terry yo…

Dije que te callarás Candy…

Se quedo de pie en completo silencio y dándome la espalda…

Pasa Dorothy…

Señor, su madre a llegado…

Deja eso ahí y dile a mi madre que en un segundo la atiendo, puedes retirarte…

Con permiso señor…

Yo continuaba recostada sin moverme… tu padre sirvió una taza de té…

Terry yo quiero…

Que te calles Candy!...

Me entrego la taza de té, cobijo mis piernas y antes de salir…

Descansa, cuando despiertes hablaremos, no te preocupes por Julieta, para eso estoy aquí para protegerla y también a su testaruda e inconciente madre…

Me quede de una pieza, como se atrevía a regañarme cuando el culpable de todo era el¡… pero realmente me sentía agotada y pronto me quede dormida…

Por la madrugada abrí mis ojos y me tope con los ojos de tu padre clavados en mí…

Dormiste bien Candy?...

Sí… mi hija!...

Cuidado Candy, esta dormida justo en medio de ambos…

Julieta mi cielo, estas bien?...

Claro que esta bien…

Que haces aquí Terrence?...

Permíteme llevar a mi hija a su habitación, no creo conveniente que este presente ahora que hablaremos…

Salio de la habitación contigo en brazos y yo me incorpore de inmediato, cuando el regresaba yo estaba con mi maleta que había dejado lista para marcharme contigo para siempre de su lado…

Que haces Candy?...

Como que hago?, me voy de aquí con mi hija, no tenemos nada más que hacer a tu lado y en tu casa… hazte a un lado…

Me arrebato la maleta y la aventó lejos de mí…

Estas loca Candy!... jamás permitiré que me separes de Julieta…

Eso hubieras pensando antes de meterte con cuanta mujer se te cruza en el camino… cínico!...

De que hablas Candy, de esta estupidez¡?... arrojo el periódico que había visto en el hospital gracias a Neil…

Si de eso mismo, pero no solo es lo que dice o se ve Terrence, te llame en el preciso momento cuando alguien me mostró la foto, necesitaba escuchar de ti que no era verdad!... y me contesto una de tus amiguitas, esas de las que acostumbras llevar supongo a tu habitación para aprovechar el tiempo… y creo que lo aprovechas tan bien que hasta se bañan contigo!... Cínico!

Si?... así como tu aprovechas tu tiempo para "trabajar" y convivir con tus amiguitos del hospital… aventó un sobre a la cama…

No sé de qué me hablas Terrence…

Nooo, de verdad?, por que no lo ves tu misma… abre el sobre Candy…

Lo abrí y me encontré con diversas fotos mías con Neil!... al parecer en diferentes días y circunstancias muy comprometedoras…

Terry te juro que esto no es verdad, es una trampa!...

No te creo Candy!... porque nunca me dijiste que ese maldito te estaba rondando?... porque no confiaste en mí, escondías algo?...

No!, claro que no, no te lo dije por que no tenía importancia para mí y por que no quería mortificarte y que eso se reflejara en tu trabajo… y yo considerando tu bienestar y tú mientras muy amiguito de todas no?... finalmente piensa lo que quieras, tu y yo no somos nada, no tenemos ningún compromiso y por eso ahora mismo me voy, no pienso seguir siendo la tonta de esta historia…

Así que no somos nada, he Candy?...

Primero si para ti no tiene importancia que un maldito patán como el medicucho de quinta te acose y llegue a querer abusar de ti para mí si es importante saberlo, entendido¡?

Segundo, debes saber que yo si confió en ti y por supuesto sabía que esas fotos eran una vil trampa, eres una mujer intachable y sé que me amas…

Tercero, es la última vez que te diré esto: para mí no existe ninguna mujer más que tú y si crees lo contrario es tu problema como bien lo dices tú, esa mujer te contesto en mi habitación por que alguien le pago muy bien para hacerte creer que estaba enredada conmigo…

Por último, pienso que tu amor no es tan fuerte como dices, pues siempre ante un problema, duda o sospecha sales corriendo y huyes de mí, quien te crees que eres para siempre decidir por ambos!...

Pero esta vez te equivocas Candy, si tu ya no deseas permanecer a mi lado, aunque me duele en el alma tengo que dejarte ir, siento mucho no poder darte el lugar que mereces, pero nunca te he engañado… lo único que no te permitiré es que te lleves a mi hija… eso si que no, si por mis otros hijos he sacrificado tu amor y mi vida a tu lado, por mi hija soy capaz de lo que sea…

Y no te preocupes, no es necesario que ustedes se vayan, esta casa no es tuya ni mía, es de Julieta y el que se va soy yo…

Por cierto, no soy quien para prohibirte nada, pero si me gustaría que no descuides a mi hija, no tienes por que trabajar ni preocuparte de nada, yo cubriré todos los gastos necesarios de ambas y de esta casa, de cualquier manera o cosa que necesiten mi madre estará al pendiente de ustedes…

Dos últimas recomendaciones, aprende a escuchar a las personas, no actúes como niña berrinchuda y la más importante: te lo advierto, no abuses tanto del amor que te tengo, si te largas, te juro que te buscaré hasta por debajo de las piedras…

No sabes como me duele tu desconfianza, pero sobre todo que no me consideres nada en tu vida… Adiós Candy y perdóname…

Lo vi marcharse dando un portazo y no hice nada por detenerlo, me quede helada con lo que tu padre dijo, el tenía razón en todo… hasta que escuche tu llanto reaccione y corrí a la puerta principal de la casa pero tu padre ya no se veía por ningún lado, caí de rodillas y grite con todas mis fuerzas…

Teeeeerryyyy!... no te vayas, perdóname…

Mi niña?... ven esta amaneciendo y Julieta te necesita…

María!, el tiene razón, nunca me perdonará… tengo que ir a buscarlo!

Tranquila mi niña, el señor tiene derecho de molestarse contigo por tonta, testaruda y berrinchuda… ahora debes dejarlo que se tranquilice y después hablarás con él….

Pero no sabre donde encontrarlo…

No te preocupes, el señor no debe estar lejos… aún no puede vivir sin ti y tú sin él, deja que pasen algunos días, el señor vendrá a ti y espero que ese día escuches y dejes de hacer tonterías, debes madurar mi niña, ahora debes pensar y decidir todo en pareja no solo cuenta lo que Candy quiera o diga… no cometas el mismo error que yo alguna vez, sobre todo no huyas del verdadero amor, consérvalo, cuídalo y disfrútalo a pesar de todo y de todos, solo se vive una vez mi niña…

María… snif!... Terry no me perdonará…

Claro que te perdonara, el señor sufre más que tu por no estar a tu lado… el señor te ama más de lo que tu te imaginas…

Pasaron dos días y tu padre enviaba a tu abuela por ti, el estaba en casa de ella, llame en repetidas ocasiones buscándolo y su respuesta siempre fue negativa… nunca me contesto, eso me ponía triste, pero yo tenía un plan para que regresara a nuestro lado… navidad era el pretexto ideal para invitarlo a venir a "verte", así que me dispuse a tener la casa decorada con ambiente navideño para cuando viniera, sabía que lo haría no te dejaría con su regalo en mano o sí?... su regalo¡, oh no aún no lo compraba, así que salí contigo y Jorge al centro de la ciudad…

A donde la llevo señora?...

Mmm al centro Jorge, necesito comprar el regalo del señor, aunque aún no se que regalarle…

Yo creo que así usted le regale solo una sonrisa, el señor será feliz…

Llegamos a nuestro destino, había mucha gente por la época y tuve que bajar contigo en lo que Jorge buscaba donde estacionar el auto… quede de verlo frente a una tienda de ropa y artículos para caballero en veinte minutos, así que te acomode en tu carriola y entre contigo a la tienda… observe finas corbatas, camisas, pero nada me convencía, sin embargo, tenía que esperar a Jorge así que me dirigí a una sección de joyería dentro de la misma tienda, la carriola no entraba en el pequeño pasillo y la deje en la entrada de este, me aleje solo un poco para observar y atrajeron mi atención unas mancuernillas de oro, con nuestras iniciales grabadas?, si eso podría ser buena idea, me distraje unos segundos pidiendo detalles de los artículos…

Sra. Candy…

Jorge, ya estas aquí, mira no te parecen lindas mancuernillas?...

Si son hermosas, el señor quedará más que complacido…

Y tu Julieta que opinas del regalo de papá, eh?...

Me dirigí hacia tu carriola, me agache para descubrirte un poco de las cobijas que te cubrían del frío invernal pero…

Julieta?¡… Jorge usted tomo a la niña?¡…

Señora?...

Julieta no esta!... Jorge se la han robado!...

Revolví las cobijas y encontré una nota…

"_Esto es para que sepas lo que se siente perder lo que más amas, aléjate definitivamente de él o jamás volverás a ver a tu bastarda"_

Nooo!... Jorge un teléfono, necesito localizar al señor de prisa!...

Hable con el gerente de la prestigiada tienda para que me ayudara a recabar datos de si habían visto algún sospechoso y pedí o mejor dicho exigí me dejara usar su teléfono y llame a casa de tu abuela…

Diga?...

Terry!... que bueno que eres tú, necesito… Terry?, me colgó!

Volví a llamar…

Maldita sea Candy, mi madre no esta¡

Déjate de estupideces y no te atrevas a colgar!... Necesito que vengas urgentemente a la tienda de caballeros que se encuentra en la avenida principal…

Te pasa algo… Julieta?

Terry no encuentro a Julieta por ninguna parte… snif!...

Que dices Candy¡

Me la han robado Terry y creo saber quien ha sido, dejo una nota…

Voy enseguida no te muevas de ahí…

Al poco rato apareció en la tienda, con paso firme y seguro se dirigió a donde me encontraba desecha, en cuanto me vio extendió sus brazos y me atrajo a el, beso mi frente y…

Tranquila Candy, te prometo que traeré a nuestra hija de vuelta a ti… cual es la nota…

Termino de leerla y una dura mirada dejo ver la furia que sentía…

Maldita!... Mil veces maldita!

Jorge¡ lleva a la señora a casa ahora y no salgan de ahí hasta que vuelva…

Pero Terry, nuestra hija…

Me abrazó más fuerte y susurro en mi oído…

Esta ves te pido que confíes en mí, por favor obedéceme, no llores pecosa más tarde estaremos a tu lado…

Si Terry, confío en ti, los espero en casa…

Me beso tiernamente y se fue… cuando llegue a casa tu abuela estaba ahí y juntas esperamos su llegada… mi angustia crecía conforme pasaban las horas…

Tranquilízate querida, has de suponer quien esta detrás de todo esto, por lo tanto, no será fácil que mi hijo salga de ahí sin perjudicar alguno de sus hijos, incluyendo por supuesto a Julieta…

Eso es lo que me angustia Eleanor, no deseo que ninguno de esos pequeños resulte perjudicado… dios que aparezcan pronto!

No podía permanecer tranquila, la angustia, el temor, los nervios de que les sucediera algo no me lo permitían, daba vueltas y vueltas, observando cada minuto por la terraza de mi habitación…

Poco antes de la media noche, vi las luces y escuche el motor de un auto, seguro eran ustedes!...

Baje corriendo las escaleras y al llegar al recibidor, la puerta se abrió… aparecieron tu padre con tus hermanos de apenas un año, aferrados a su pantalón con carita de susto y contigo en brazos¡

Terry, por fin están aquí…

Ya estamos aquí pecosa… como te lo prometí…

**_* Ufff, regresarón ¡ ... Mi Terry y todos sus hijos!... Bien por Mi Terry ke pone en su lugar a la Candy, pues ke se kree para siempre mandarlo a volar!... Esa maldita gusana nunca dejará de molestar?... y al fin se deshicieron del patán de Neil Leegan! _**

**_Espero sus coments chikas!..._**

**_ ** Lunitaz, Tamborcita & Lupita: Gracias x seguir leyendo... y ke dijeron: ya nos dejo sufriendo el fin... pues noooo... se lo ke se siente kedarte asi por eso no me trevo a hacerlo, jaja! ... °°p ... espero siga siendo de su agrado ... besos a uds y las demás personas ke leen anónimente, yo por muxo tiempo fui de esas... besos!  
_**


	13. Chapter 13

" _**MemoriaS "**_

_**By AnniE**_

_**To: Batalla de los Clanes - 2010**_

_**ART - G**_

_**Capítulo **__**13**_

_**Siempre te Esperaré…**_

Comó¡? … Mi padre llegó con todos sus hijos a casa?¡ y porque no continuamos así?... Mi abuela, Eleanor siempre estuvo pendiente de mí, porque no la recuerdo y aquí dice que vive cerca, aun estará viva?… Necesito saber todo lo antes posible!…

_Ya estamos aquí pecosa… como te lo prometí…_

Terry, gracias¡…

Tus hermanos y tú lloraban, los bese y abrace a todos...

Terry que hacen tus hijos aquí?¡…

Te molesta Candy?

Por supuesto que no!, pero es… extraño?…

Te platico en un momento… cambia a Julieta, yo daré de comer y arropare a mis hijos…

De ninguna manera, yo lo haré… María llévate a Julieta, y encárgate de ella… Dorothy prepara el baño para los pequeños y abre la caja roja y verde que no tienen nombre, se encuentran debajo del árbol, sube todo a la habitación de huéspedes, mientras tanto daré de comer a estos pequeños… y tu Terry, creo deberías cambiarte de ropa o pescaras un resfriado…

Cuando me dirigía al comedor con tus hermanos, voltee y vi a tu padre llorando en los brazos de su madre!...

Alimente a tus hermanos y después los lleve a dar un buen baño, tu hermano fue más accesible que tu hermana, aunque lógicamente ambos estaban a la defensiva y extrañados… termine de asear a tu hermano, le arrope y acomodé en una cama, hice lo mismo con tu hermana pero cuando estaba por acomodarla en la otra cama, me percate de la presencia de tu padre en la puerta de la habitación…

Vamos preciosa, ya estas lista para dormir… sin embargo, ella estiraba sus manitas y se retorcía en mis brazos…

Pá - Pá … balbuceaba a punto del llanto

Tu padre se acerco a ella de inmediato y la acomodo en la cama, después de dar un beso a ambos por fin se durmieron…

Tu padre y yo salimos de la habitación y nos dirigimos a verte, nos asegurarnos que estabas profundamente dormida, salimos al pasillo y…

Y tu madre Terrence?...

Se retiro a descansar, mañana vendrá por mis hijos…

Y tú?... yo me quedaré si lo permites esta noche, para cuidar de mis hijos…

Por supuesto Terrence, sabes que esta es tu casa…

Bien, hasta mañana Candy…

A donde vaz¡?...

Iré a dormir al sofá de la biblioteca, no te quiero importunar…

Terrence, no es necesario, yo puedo dormir en la habitación de Julieta, no se diga más…

Di media vuelta para regresar a tu habitación y antes de abrir…

Gracias por regresarme a mi hija Terry!...

Se abrazo a mí y…

No tienes nada que agradecer pecosa, siempre estaré para protegerlas… Candy?, estos días han sido muy crueles para mí y me he dado cuenta una vez más que no puedo vivir sin ti… sin ustedes…

Me gire y lo tome de su bello rostro…

Yo tampoco Terry!... siento que me muero sin ti…

Te parece pecosa, si dormimos en nuestra habitación?...

Me parece una excelente idea…

Ya instalados en la habitación y dispuestos a descansar, comencé con la nada agradable charla…

Terry fue ella quien se llevo a Julieta, verdad?...

Así es pecosa, fue ella…

Y que sucedió, fuiste a su casa?...

Sí, al llegar me recibió la maldita bruja de su madre…

* Pasa Terrence, te estábamos esperando…

Donde esta mi hija?

Tu bastarda, esta bien, no te preocupes, pero primero que nada, mi hija desea verte, sube a su habitación…

Entre como demonio y comencé una fuerte discusión con esa arpía…

Pero que demonios crees que haces al llevarte a mi hija del lado de su madre, acaso ahora también te has vuelto una demente?¡...

No estoy demente Terrence, no te atrevas a mencionarlo siquiera¡… tu bastarda esta con sus "hermanitos" no te preocupes por ella…

Si estas completamente trastornada, devuélveme a mi hija o…

O qué Terrence!...

Soy capaz de asesinarte con mis propias manos, ahora mismo!...

Hazlo de una vez!... no soporto más ver como la prefieres a ella y a su bastarda… anda hazlo!

Ganas no me faltaron, pero en mi mente siempre estuvieron, tu pecosa y mis hijos… no puedo abandonarlos, así que…

Escúchame bien, yo jamás te prometí nada, lo que sucedió entre tu y yo fue un maldito error!... pero por el bienestar de mis hijos, para que no los dañes prometí permanecer a tu lado… solo en apariencia…

Cosa Terrence que no has cumplido y ya estoy harta de ser el hazme reír de toda la maldita ciudad!... no parezco tu esposa!. No me das mi lugar!...

Eres mi esposa ante la ley y la sociedad, no?... eso es lo que quieres, eso tienes, no puedes obligarme a sentir algo por ti… nunca te he engañado, tu sabes muy bien que desde siempre mi vida misma le pertenece a…

No la menciones!...

Basta de estupideces!, todo esto ya lo sabes, devuélveme a mi hija…

Te la voy a devolver con ciertas condiciones… No quiero que la maldita de su madre ni ella anden rondando cerca de "nuestra familia" y tú debes cumplir tu palabra de guardar apariencias, me refiero a que soy yo la que debe estar presente en todos los momentos importantes de tu vida ante la sociedad, somos nosotros con quien te deben ver pasear y convivir como "familia"… No las quiero cerca de ti…

Acaso no te das lástima al escucharte hablar de esa manera?... no crees que esto a la larga perjudicara a nuestros hijos, acaso no te importa su bienestar?... Esto es denigrante para ambos, yo nunca te voy a amar, entiéndelo de una vez… déjame libre, te prometo que estarás bien económicamente, yo te apoyare para que retomes tu vida de la mejor manera… te juro que esperare el tiempo necesario o incluso desapareceré de tu vida para hacer la mía y que no seas perjudicada… déjame libre por favor…

Y tus hijos, Terrence?¡…

Ellos siempre contarán conmigo…

Lejos de ti, prefieres a la bastarda¡?...

No te permito que nombres así a mi hija!...

Contesta Terrence, estarás cuando te necesiten... lejos de ellos?...

Nunca estaré lejos, siempre estaré velando por su bienestar… y el tuyo…

Nunca, escúchalo bien, nunca te dejare libre¡… siempre serás mío hasta el día que yo muera!... y si el problema son ellas, ahora mismo acabaré con una parte… hazlo madre!

De que hablas, donde tienes a mi hija maldita demente¡...

Me acerque al sillón donde estaba, la tome fuertemente de los brazos y la zarandeaba con todas mis fuerzas…

Contesta maldita donde esta mi hija!...

Ella solo reía como desquiciada, sus enrojecidos ojos por el llanto parecían salirse…

Jajajaja!... si ellas son el problema Terrence, las voy a eliminar, te lo juro!... así ya no habrá obstáculos entre nosotros, entre nuestra familia!... jajajaja!... Mátala madre, mátala yaaaa!...

Noooooo!...

La abofetee en ambas mejillas y la aventé contra el piso… salí como loco tropezando con su ama de llaves en la puerta… solo la escuchaba gritar: Matalá!

Nooo, Julieta! … Malditas sean…

Estaba enloquecido, no la encontraba, sabía o sentía que su madre estaba en esa casona… entraba y salía por todas las habitaciones… no la encontraba! Y yo solo gritaba…

Juro que si le tocan un cabello a cualquiera de mis hijos, las mataré malditas dementes!...

Continué mi búsqueda… cuando me tope con el viejo jardinero que servía a su madre desde siempre, en la cocina…

Jacobo, donde están, dímelo por favor¡

El pobre hombre estaba asustado…

No lo sé señor, no me pregunte por favor!

Te juro que si me dices donde los tienen yo te ayudare de por vida, trabajaras para mí… apiádate de mi angustia!...

Señor, no me diga eso, usted siempre ha sido bueno conmigo…

Me arrodille, con lágrimas en los ojos, le suplique… por favor Jacobo ayúdame!

Señor… dudo unos segundos… levántese por favor, venga conmigo y que sea lo que dios quiera…

Salimos por la puerta trasera hacia el jardín y debajo de una pequeña montaña de nieve, estaba una puerta… el sótano!...

Abrí intempestivamente y me encontré con la madre de ella sentada en una silla contemplando el retrato de su desquiciada hija…

Terrence!

Me abalance sobre ella y de un empujón la quite de mi camino…

Usted no puede llevárselos¡…

Claro que puedo maldita demente y ni usted ni nadie me lo va a impedir… Jacob ayúdame…

Saque a Julieta de la carriola en que se encontraba y la tome en mis brazos… Jacobo tomo a mis otros hijos y salimos hacia mi auto…

Su madre venía detrás…

Terrence se va arrepentir!, usted no puede separarnos de nuestros bebes, no se los lleve!

* Como veráz pecosa no hice caso y aquí nos tienes…

Terry!... pero tu crees que se queden tranquilas?... ella, ella intento matar a nuestra hija!...

Sssh¡ no llores pecosa, te juro que nunca permitiré que dañen a mis hijos o a ti…

Lo sé, pero tú no estarás siempre con nosotros y ya vez en un descuido lo que sucedió… Terry, tengo mucho miedo, quiero irme lejos de aquí… vámonos lejos por favor!...

Te prometo que así será pecosa pero primero necesito resolver la custodia de mis hijos, como veraz ella no es la mejor opción para educarlos… tú me aceptarías con mis dos hijos?...

Teeerryyy, por dios eso no lo dudes jamás¡… yo cuidaré de ellos como si fueran míos, los amo por el simple hecho de ser parte de ti… solo hay que esperar que ella no se oponga mi amor, de cualquier manera es su madre y no creo que quiera que la separen de sus hijos…

Pero con lo que acaba de suceder esta más que claro que no tiene capacidad para ocuparse de ellos y lo que es peor, no los ama como un madre normal lo haría, si así fuese no actuaría de la manera en que lo hace, ella solo los quiere para chantajearme y eso ya no se lo permitiré…

Mi amor!, debemos descansar hoy ha sido un día muy agitado, mañana pensaremos con claridad y veremos que hacer…

Pasaron solo tres horas y el teléfono comenzó a timbrar con insistencia…

Demonios!, quien será a esta hora… Diga¡… Madre, te encuentras bien?...

Que pasa Terry?...

Pecosa tengo que ir de inmediato a casa de mi madre…

Porque, que le pasa a Eleaonor?

Nada, a mi madre nada… mi madre llamo por que me esta buscando la policía, ella me demando por golpearla y por llevarme a mis hijos…

Terry, no vayas, huye!

No puedo hacer eso pecosa, recuerda a mis hijos… debo pelear por ellos…

Snif!... hasta cuando dejará esa mujer que seas feliz?¡…

Mi amor pecosa, no llores por favor!, no me gusta verte así, debes ser valiente y fuerte por Julieta y por nosotros, si?...

Pero y si no logras salir bien de esto…

Saldré, te prometo que lo haré y yo siempre cumplo mi palabra, no lo recuerdas?...

Snif!... si mi amor, pero tengo un mal presentimiento…

Nada de malos presentimientos, la razón esta de mi lado y si no es suficiente eso, entonces ya veremos, pero créeme que saldré bien librado… pero pase lo que pase estarás a mi lado?

Te juro por nuestra hija que siempre estaré a tu lado, nadie me lo impedirá…

Gracias mi amor eso es lo que necesito para salir de esta… espérame, te prometo regresar pronto…

Siempre Terry, siempre te esperaré… te amo!

Yo te amo más pecosa!... acompáñame por mis hijos…

Te los llevarás con esa mujer?...

No de ninguna manera!, se los dejaré a mi madre, mientras trato de solucionar todo… no quiero que te veas involucrada en todo esto, por tu bien y el de Julieta…

No me importa involucrarme, necesito apoyarte y estar a tu lado…

He dicho que no y te prohíbo que te involucres en este problema… entiende es por evitar todas las habladurías, es solo por protegerlas…

Snif!, esta bien te lo prometo, pero Terry no dejes de avisarme cualquier cosa, no me tengas con esta angustia…

Te mantendré informada y estaré al pendiente de ustedes, de eso no tengas la menor duda… pero no llores amor, debes ser valiente si?...

No puedo, siento que no regresarás…

Siempre regresaré te lo juro… me basta saber que me amas para regresar siempre a ti, así que no te preocupes y cuida de Julieta, te prometo que estaré aquí para Navidad… ahora me tengo que ir… te amo pecosa!

Yo también te amo mi cielo!

Y ahí me quede esperando, viendo por la ventana el camino por donde se fue tu padre, no se cuanto tiempo estuve ahí… lo único que presentía es que tu padre regresaría pero no en las condiciones que ambos deseábamos…

**_* Maldita vieja coja! ... AAAaaw Mi Terry siempre tan caballeroso, hasta kon la maldita patuleka, el siempre tan posesivo y protector, por eso lo amo! °°p … Dios santo! Ahora keee pasará kon mi Terry… *_**

**_Espero sus coments chikas ... ya kasi viene el final..._**


	14. Chapter 14

" _**MemoriaS "**_

_**By AnniE**_

_**To: Batalla de los Clanes - 2010**_

_**ART - G**_

_**Capítulo **__**14**_

_**La Confesión…**_

Dios, que mujer tan perversa, tan demente!, como es posible que fuera capaz de intentar matarme y de arriesgar de esa manera a sus propios hijos!... No es verdad que amará a mi padre, estaba obsesionada con él…

Nana!

Que pasa mi niña?¡…

Abrázame fuerte!... snif!...

Chiquita mía, no llores… por favor…

Nana, como es posible que existe gente como esa mujer?... Por lo que leo, es por ella por quien mis padres no pudieron estar juntos, verdad?...

Hija, tú lo haz dicho… pero termina de leer para que te enteres de todo y puedas hacer lo correcto… pero primero debes darte un baño y desayunar, entendido?

Sí nana, me llevas el desayuno a la terraza de la habitación de… mis padres…

Claro mi niña!

Debo apresurarme, necesito terminar de leer esa libreta cuanto antes… termine de desayunar y me quede sentada en la terraza de la habitación de ellos¡…

… _lo único que presentía es que tu padre regresaría pero no en las condiciones que ambos deseábamos…_

Tu padre se llevo a tus hermanos con tu abuela, después de dejarlos bajo su cuidado, se hizo presente con la autoridad que lo aguardaba en la estancia de su madre…

Sr. Terrence Grandchester?

Soy yo, en que le puedo servir?

Queda usted detenido por agredir a su esposa y secuestrar a sus hijos, acompáñeme por favor…

Claro que sí… solo permítame un segundo…

Madre?... localiza al licenciado y exponle el problema para que de inmediato comience con mi defensa… y te encargo a todos mis hijos madre y a ella…

Si cariño no te preocupes, estaré al pendiente de todos…

Bien señor, podemos irnos cuando lo disponga…

Al siguiente día, María y tu abuela me recibieron en el comedor con angustia…

Que pasa, por que esas caras, le paso algo a Terry Eleanor?

Bueno hija, Terry esta en prisión y no podrá salir hasta demostrar que esa mujer es un peligro para mis nietos… lo preocupante aquí es que todos los diarios hablan del caso…

A Terry nunca le ha importado el que dirán…

Así es pero solo cuando se le involucra a él… Candy cariño, esa mujer esta dispuesta a destruirte a como de lugar…

De que hablas Eleanor, dilo de una vez…

Esta bien hija… Esa mujer y su madre han dado declaraciones a todos los periódicos posibles, dando pormenores del supuesto ataque de mi hijo a esa mujer y el robo de los pequeños, señalándote a ti como responsable del proceder de Terry… acusándolo de querer deshacerse de ella para poder irse contigo y Julieta lejos de aquí… Candy hija, entenderé si deseas irte lejos con Julieta, no es justo que una demente como esa te difame de esa manera…

Jamás abandonare a Terry… no me importa lo que la gente diga de mí, mis seres queridos y yo sabemos la verdad y eso me basta… ahora lo importante es proteger a los pequeños y deslindar a Terry de toda culpa… llamaré al tío abuelo, el sabrá que hacer…

Gracias hija, de verdad muchas gracias!

No hay nada que agradecer Eleanor, amo a Terrence y ninguna desquiciada podrá dañarlo y mucho menos separarme de él... por lo que me permito sugerir que llames a su padre, en estos momentos necesitaremos todo el apoyo moral, económico y "político" que sea posible…

Tienes razón, localizare de inmediato a su padre…

Poco más tarde el tío abuelo llegaba a casa y lo puse al tanto de la situación…

No te preocupes pequeña, de mi cuenta corre que Terry no permanecerá mucho tiempo en esa celda y por el prestigio de la familia, no tienes de que preocuparte sabes de antemano que lo más importante es que sean felices…

Gracias tío abuelo, no sabes lo preocupada que estaba por esa situación…

No mientas Candy, sé que te destroza ver a Terry encerrado y acusado de algo que no es verdad…

Snif!, a ti no puedo engañarte…

Por lo tanto conseguí un permiso especial para que lo puedas ver y asegurarte que se encuentra bien…

Pero, el me prohibió… y si me ven?…

Nadie te verá lo aseguro y si de ahora en adelante en verdad piensas obedecer a Terry, en cuanto salga de ahí le haré un monumento… jaja!

Fue así como logre ver a tu padre…

Terry!

Candy, pero que dem…

Sssh!... abrázame Terry…

Pecosa!, de que te valiste para estar aquí, eh?

El tío abuelo ya esta haciendo lo posible por sacarte de aquí, él me consiguió un permiso para verte…

Candy, te dije que no te involucraras…

Terry, a estas alturas si me involucro o no, es lo de menos…

Como dices?...

Esa mujer y su madre se han dado a la tarea de enlodarme de la forma más vil, pero no importa amor, lo que importa ahora es demostrar que esa mujer esta mal de la cabeza y no debe tener a tus hijos… concéntrate por ahora en eso, yo me las arreglo con lo demás entendido?...

Candy, no sabes cuanto me alegra verte…

A mi también mi amor, pero creo ya vienen por mí, por favor solo concéntrate en tus hijos, ellos ahora son quienes más te necesitan… yo estaré bien y te aseguro que te estaré esperando el tiempo que sea necesario… te amo…

Yo también te amo pecosa…

Terry, tal vez te molestes conmigo por lo que sugerí a Eleanor pero lo creo necesario… le pedí localizar a tu padre…

Candy… esta bien pecosa, tienes razón y gracias…

Al salir de ahí, nos dirigimos el tío abuelo y yo a casa, cuando llegamos…

Querida, ya estas de vuelta¡… como esta mi hijo?

Bien Eleanor, esta tranquilo pero aunque no lo demuestre lo siento preocupado y es lógico, ya hemos comprobado de que son capaces esas mujeres, yo también tengo miedo de que se salgan con la suya y logren dejarlo preso y lo que es peor, que esa mujer se quede con los pequeños…

Eso solo sucederá estando yo muerto, nadie absolutamente nadie podrá hacerle daño…

Duque de Grandchester¡

Richard… Candy, solo Richard… es un placer volver a verte después de tantos años y permíteme decir que estoy sumamente orgulloso de la hermosa nieta que me has dado…

Duque… digo Richard que gusto tenerlo aquí y gracias por el cumplido hacia mi hija…

Ningún cumplido Julieta es toda una Grandchester y tan bella como su madre, es como la imagine…

Pero, como, lo sabías?...

Por supuesto que lo sabía¡….

Lo siento querida, era injusto no hacerle saber que era abuelo…

No te preocupes Eleanor, al contrario me da gusto que estuviera enterado…

También sé y di mi autorización para que la pequeña en cuanto lo disponga tomé todos los derechos de pertenecer a la noble familia Grandchester, de hecho Candy, si Terrence dejará el título, ella por disposición mía heredara automáticamente ese privilegio…

Julieta, Duquesa!...

Y de la mejor familia, por supuesto!... siendo hija tuya y de Terrence sé que tendrá el valor, honor y responsabilidad para llevar en alto el título de esta noble familia…

Richard, muchas gracias!, que honor pero veremos que opina Terry, pues existe un hijo varón y es el primogénito…

No te preocupes por lo que dirá Terry, el fue el de la idea…

Cómo dices?¡…

Como lo escuchas, Terrence propuso que Julieta por lo que antes mencione, era la adecuada para continuar con el ducado de Grandchester… pero no hablemos más de esto, he venido a sacar a mi hijo de ahí cuanto antes, así que necesito los pormenores…

Después de relatar a tu abuelo lo sucedido…

Pero que demonios piensan esas mujeres!... y que tontería de Terrence haber reaccionado de esa manera, en fin, ahora vuelvo iré a solucionar esto de una buena vez… te prometo Candy mejor dicho, les prometo Candy y Eleanor que Terrence estará de vuelta y librado de todo esto para antes de Navidad…

Gracias Richard…

Querido, snif!, no olvides a los pequeños, ellos no pueden estar con esa mujer…

No llores querida Elie, te juro que los pequeños no correrán peligro alguno, yo me encargaré también de eso… no olvides que la palabra de un caballero inglés jamás se discute…

Confío en ti querido…

Bien, vamos James, tenemos miles de cosas que resolver cuanto antes, nos acompaña Sr. Andrew?…

Por supuesto!...

De esa manera salieron tu abuelo y el tío abuelo para ayudar a tu padre…

Yo aún no procesaba que tu abuela tratara tan… tan cariñosamente?¡, a tu abuelo…

Eleanor, podría hacerte una pregunta…

Claro, dime…

Bueno, me da un poco de curiosidad el trato que tienes con Richard…

Bien Candy, te diré algo que muy pocas personas saben, ni siquiera Terry lo sabe…

No es necesario Eleanor, disculpa…

No, tengo toda la confianza contigo y creo que es conveniente que lo sepas, porque sé cuanto amas a mi hijo y esto que te he de confesar es precisamente por amor, uno tal vez no tan grande como el que Terry y tú se profesan, pero si muy sólido y sincero…

Candy querida, Richard y yo siempre nos hemos amado y jamás nos separamos definitivamente, él siempre ha estado al cuidado y pendiente de Terry, pero por circunstancias de la vida o el destino, por cobardes o por el bienestar de todos nuestros hijos, nunca lo hemos aceptado en sociedad…

Eleanor¡…

Sí Candy, siempre he estado al lado de Richard aunque no soy su legítima esposa, siempre he sido su compañera, madre de su hijo y su mujer… entiendo la sorpresa o incomodidad que esto te causa…

De ninguna manera Eleanor, al contrario¡… que valiente y sobre todo que fuerte es tu amor hacia Richard para vivir siempre a su lado, esperando, sacrificando… te admiro, de verdad¡, no sé si yo soportaría una situación así…

Eso mismo me dije yo al principio querida y veme ahora… nunca dejaría a Richard, es la otra parte de mi alma, el y Terry son mi vida…

Pero y como hacen para que Terry no lo note?¡…

En realidad, ahora es mucho más fácil pues Terry es un adulto y lleva su propia vida, de pequeño fue un poco más complicado pero recuerda que nada es imposible cuando se quiere…

Eso es verdad!... y no te preocupes Eleanor que no soy quien para juzgarte y mucho menos para defraudar tu confianza, esto no afecta para nada nuestra relación, ahora te admiro más… gracias por tu confianza…

Gracias a ti querida por escucharme y comprender…

Pasaban las horas y no había noticias de tu padre... me encontraba sumamente preocupada y nerviosa, pero no podía hacer nada más que esperar…

Subí a tu habitación y estabas completamente dormida en tu cuna y en la camita de a lado tus hermanos también dormían una siesta… pobrecillos inocentes, tan pequeñitos y pronto debían afrontar una cruel decisión al ser separados de alguno de sus padres… pero con todo mi corazón pedí a dios que no fueran separados de tu padre por el bienestar de todos…

De pronto tu hermano abrió sus ojos y fijo su mirada cristalina por el llanto contenido en mí, lo agarre para que no las despertara y me senté en el sillón acunándolo en mis brazos…

Que pasa pequeño?... tu papi vendrá pronto te lo prometo…

Continuo observándome, se acomodo contra mi pecho, como buscando protección, dio un suspiro y coloco su manita sobre mi corazón, así permanecimos durante un tiempo, después de un rato ambos nos quedamos dormidos…

Yo no me había percatado que tus abuelos nos observaban desde el quicio de la puerta… hasta que se acercaron a nuestro lado y con sumo cuidado tu abuelo nos cubrió con una frazada a ambos, iba a despertar para darle las gracias y acomodar a tu hermano, pero…

No cabe duda querida, que ella es la mujer que debe estar al lado de nuestro hijo… es de un alma noble, mira como acuna a nuestro nieto, como si fuera su propio hijo…

Así es Richard, que lamentable que no haya sido de esa manera… pero a veces el destino es tan impredecible e injusto…

No llores Elie, a pesar de todo he sido inmensamente feliz a tu lado…

Yo también Richard, no lo dudes… lo siento, pero me duele ver como nuevamente el amor de mis hijos, porque considero a Candy como mi hija, podría estar en peligro de realizarse por culpa de esas mujeres…

Es verdad, esperemos que no sea el caso… haré lo que este en mis manos para evitarlo… Mis hijos, como dices tú, deben ser felices a costa de lo que sea, anda vayamos a descansar…

Salieron de la habitación y gruesas lágrimas corrían por mis mejillas… escuchaba latir aceleradamente el corazón de tu hermano, yo sabía que el presentía todo y con mayor razón me aferre a su calido cuerpecito…ahora más que nunca debía ser fuerte y luchar con uñas y dientes por el bienestar y felicidad de ustedes… a los tres los amaba por igual, simplemente por ser la continuación de su padre… poco a poco volví a caer en un sopor…

_Mamá¡__… _que gran mujer fuiste… snif!

Padre… creo que te he juzgado mal todos estos años…

Y mis abuelos¡… se amaban pero donde estarán… mi abuelo es de familia noble y yo heredare un ducado?¡…

Cuantas cosas hay en mi vida que nunca imaginé¡… Debo apresurarme para terminar, quiero encontrar a mi padre, mis abuelos, mis hermanos… mi familia!...

**_* Buuaaaaaa¡ ke triste ke mi Teery no logre estar bien con la pecosa… Bien por la pecosa al defender y apoyar a mi Terry y sus hijos ... Eleanor toda una dama y mi suegro ke caballero, por eso Mi Terry es como es!... °°p _**

**_Espero sus coments chikas.. _**


	15. Chapter 15

" _**MemoriaS "**_

_**By AnniE**_

_**To: Batalla de los Clanes - 2010**_

_**ART - G**_

_**Capítulo **__**15**_

_**El Arreglo…**_

_Debo apresurarme para terminar, quiero encontrar a mi padre, mis abuelos, mis hermanos… mi familia!... _

… _poco a poco volví a caer en un sopor, desperté cuando escuche su voz…_

Quiero ver a esa mujer, de inmediato¡

Era la madre de esa mujer, me estaba buscando… con mucho cuidado acomode a tu hermano en la camita y salí a confrontarla, al llegar al pie de la escalera, con todo el aplomo posible y potente voz…

No hay problema Jorge, atenderé a la señora, puede retirarse… y bien señora, que desea usted en mi casa?...

Así que estabas escondiéndote zorra…

Momento señora, esta es mi casa y no permito que nadie me insulte, no tengo porque esconderme de nadie, así que diga pronto a que ha venido y retírese cuanto antes…

No me hables de esa manera, tú no tienes…

Señora!, entendió o no lo que acabo de decir… hablará ahora?, o me veré en la necesidad de echarla a la calle de la peor manera…

Muy bien, solo vengo por mis nietos…

Lo siento, pero los pequeños no se encuentran aquí, así que si es todo retírese…

No mientas!, sé que aquí están y no me iré sin ellos, así tenga que voltear esta casa de cabeza hasta encontrarlos…

No sé atreva por que le aseguro que la refundo en prisión…

Jaja!, como nosotras refundiremos a tu adorado Terrence?...

Tal vez… puede que le haga compañía, mientras la trasladen a una celda para usted sola, ja!…

Basta!, deja de burlarte de mí y por última vez te digo que me entregues a mis nietos…

Pues por última vez le digo que aquí no están los pequeños y que se largue de mi casa…

Tú lo quisiste así… quítate de mi camino…

De ninguna manera, y no se vuelva a atrever a levantarme la mano, mucho menos a invadir mi casa, fuera!… Jorge, llama a la policía de inmediato!...

Zorra mal nacida!, por tu culpa mi hija se esta muriendo, le has arrebatado todo en la vida¡…

Otra vez esta muriendo?, que pena si es que es verdad o es otro chantaje para seguir aferrandose a una realidad que solo se encuentra en su cabeza?¡... y que le quede muy claro que yo jamás le he arrebatado nada… el amor de Terrence jamás lo ha tenido y a sus hijos no los ha sabido proteger ni amar como una verdadera madre lo haría… aunque he de decir que hay madres como usted…

Qué dices¡

Si, madres sobre protectoras, chantajistas, embusteras y con mucha ambición, que suelen ser un mal ejemplo y echan a perder la vida de sus hijos…

No te permito que me hables de esa manera, tu no….

Silencio!... o acaso negará que al saber que Terry procede de una familia acomodada a usted no le beneficiaba que su adorada hija lo comprometiera a costa de su propia salud y bienestar, en realidad le interesan los pequeños o son solo el seguro económico de por vida…

Basta!...

Basta usted y váyase ahora mismo sino quiere que la eche yo misma, fuera!

Eres una zorra desgraciada…

No se atreva a tocarla¡… y ya escucho a la señora, largo de aquí!

Y usted quien es para…

Soy el padre de Terrence, lárguese de aquí antes de que yo mismo la eche a patadas, fuera!... y dígale a su demente hija que se prepare para la demanda que le llegará por secuestro e intento de homicidio de una menor y usted también aténgase a las consecuencias… no escatimare en nada con tal de ver a su hija en un psiquiátrico y a usted en prisión… nunca debió atentar contra un Grandchester… fuera!

Tu abuelo llegó en el momento más oportuno, cuando sentía que mis fuerzas me abandonaban…

Gracias Richard…

No tienes que dar gracias por nada… mientras Terrence este fuera yo me haré cargo de su mujer e hijos…

Y que pasa con él?...

Vengo de visitarle y se encuentra bien, solo un poco desesperado por no saber de ustedes… los abogados se encuentran llegando a un arreglo con esa mujer, se le esta exigiendo retirar la denuncia por agresiones y secuestro de mis nietos, el divorcio y la custodia de los pequeños…

Pero…

Sus condiciones para retirar la denuncia son que se le devuelva a sus hijos, no dar el divorcio a Terrence y que ustedes desaparezcan de la vida de mi hijo… cosa que obviamente Terrence rechaza… pero

Pero que Richard…

El problema aquí es que ante la ley Terrence es culpable y lo condenaran a varios años en prisión… Su abogado alega que mi hijo, golpeo a su esposa discapacitada para poder secuestrar a sus hijos y huir con su amante… lo peor de todo es que tiene testigos presenciales y lo que puede agravar esto es que se compruebe que Julieta es hija de Terrence… entonces eso demostraría que también cometió bigamia… es un poco enredado pero no difícil…

Oh dios!...

Tranquila Candy, te aseguro que libraremos a Terrence de esto cuanto antes…

Nuestros abogados deben estar presentando en este momento nuestra oferta a esa mujer, su madre es tan ambiciosa que dudo mucho la rechacen, es cuestión de esperar…

Yo no estaría tan segura, la madre es ambiciosa pero ella esta obsesionada con Terry y eso dificulta todo…

Las ofertas de tu abuelo eran extremadamente generosas, le ofreció pensión de por vida a ella y su madre, la casa que desearan y en el lugar que quisieran, una casa de descanso con todos los gastos que se generaran de ambas casas pagados, la atención médica necesaria para rehabilitarse y poder de nuevo caminar, viajes, autos, etc… la condición: dar el divorcio a Terry y la custodia completa de sus hijos sin derecho a verlos…

Su madre, por supuesto, acepto de inmediato encantada, pero por primera vez, esa mujer decidió:

Jamás!, nunca le daré el divorcio a Terry, quiero hablar con Candy, solo a ella le daré la respuesta…

Así que acudí con tu abuelo y el tío abuelo a la cita programada en su casa…

Señora?...

Pasen, mi hija te espera…

Pero Candy, pequeña no te dejaré estar ni un momento a solas con ella…

No te preocupes tío abuelo, estaré bien y cualquier cosa gritaré pidiendo ayuda…

No será necesario, mi hija no hará nada, se los aseguro…

Eso espero señora, sería una pena recurrir de inmediato a internarla en un psiquiátrico…

No Duque¡, no será necesario…

Bien, donde se encuentra?...

Subiendo la primera puerta de la izquierda, es su habitación…

Subí, mis piernas pesaban como plomo, sentí que nunca llegaría al final… mis piernas pesaban si, pero era más fuerte el peso de mi corazón, algo me decía que no sería tan fácil tomar alguna decisión… toque a la puerta…

Pasa Candy…

Bien Susana aquí me tienes, que es lo que propones para liberar a Terry…

Ya lo debes saber, o no te lo dijeron tus abogados?

Si, pero esa respuesta no convence a Terry, el prefiere pasar toda su vida en prisión…

Bien, pues que así sea, el lo ha decidido¡…

Pero como es posible que digas amarlo cuando lo único que has hecho desde que lo conoces es destrozarle la vida y hacerlo infeliz!...

Mentira!, si no fuera por mi, el estaría muerto… yo salve su vida y quede coja por ello…

Ya lo sabemos!, pero eso no te da derecho a chantajearlo, yo lo amo tanto o más que tu, que al verlo sufrir por no decidir entre el deber y el amor, preferí alejarlo de mi vida para evitar su sufrimiento por la culpa, por el deber que sentía de estar a tu lado…

Por tonta!, yo jamás lo hubiera dejado…

Así es por tonta!, por eso mismo ahora te advierto que decidas lo que decidas, yo esperaré y amaré a Terrence hasta el último suspiro de vida que tenga y no me importa que el este en prisión el resto de esa vida… Haz lo que creas conveniente…

Pues ya lo dije, que se pudra en la cárcel, prefiero eso a verlo a tu lado…

Y tus hijos Susana?... no te importa que crezcan sin su padre y sin ti, no los amas?...

No, no los amo, solo amo a Terrence, ellos solo me sirven para retenerlo, pero ahora también eso me has robado!

Yo nunca te he robado nada, como le dije a tu madre, nunca te he robado nada por que nunca lo haz tenido… nunca tuviste ni tendrás el amor de Terrence… y ahora me confirmas que tampoco tienes derecho a ser madre…

Cállate!... tu eres la culpable de todo, si tu y tu bastarda no existieran el estaría conmigo…

Tal vez Susana, tal vez estaría a tu lado, pero solo físicamente, su alma, su corazón y su vida siempre han estado y aun estarían conmigo…

Te odio, por eso jamás permitiré que seas su esposa!, jamás serás feliz con el, lo juro!...

Que tristeza me das… no necesito un papel para ser su mujer y mucho menos para que me ame… su amor, te repito, siempre ha sido mío y eso es lo único que cuenta aquí…

No te importa ser su querida toda la vida?…

En lo absoluto, no me interesa, así que haz lo que creas conveniente… pero eso sí te advierto que si vuelves a intentar dañar a mi hija o a tus hijos, yo misma te encontraré y te sacaré los ojos, no permitiré que nadie los lastime…

Jaja!, y te conformaras con ser solo la querida de Terry y la madre sustituta de mis hijos?, que triste¡ jaja…

Si tu lo dices… o tal vez si, si lo seré, pero esta por demás decirte que seré muy feliz, al lado de mis tres hijos y de Terry…

Nunca!... no te creo capaz de soportar tal humillación…

Pruébame… y si no tienes más que decir me retiro…

Iba saliendo de su habitación…

Espera!... Amo a Terrence más que a mi vida y sé que jamás me amará, pero no puedo dejarlo encerrado de por vida…

Entonces… que harás?

Retirare todos los cargos para que salga en libertad…

Gracias!

Pero no le daré el divorcio nunca!, tal vez este a tu lado, pero yo siempre seré su esposa hasta que me muera seré Susana de Grandchester… firmare la custodia de mis hijos, pero no a favor de Terry sino de su padre… no te dejaré también a mis hijos, si me entero que ellos saben de ti o tu bastarda te juro que aunque ame a Terrence no me detendré hasta destruir a todos, incluyéndote a tí, si yo no puedo tenerlo conmigo, tú tampoco lo podrás tener completamente…

Acepto Susana¡… cumpliré todas tus condiciones, pero tu también harás lo que has dicho, por que sino la que se encargara de acabarte seré yo…

Bien Candy… hemos llegado a un arreglo…

Hasta nunca Susana…

Hasta nunca Candy…

Y esa fue la última vez que la vi... su ambiciosa madre, por supuesto fue la más feliz con el arreglo, lo único malo de todo era que debíamos separarnos de tus hermanos y tal vez de tu padre, pero eso no importaba ahora, el sería libre y ya después decidiríamos que hacer…

Vámonos de aquí…

Que paso Candy?...

En el camino les relate a tu abuelo y el tío abuelo el acuerdo al que había llegado con Susana, no fue de su agrado pero era la única manera de terminar con eso de la mejor manera… ahora solo faltaba que los abogados arreglaran todo el papeleo para tener a tu padre de vuelta en casa….

_Madreee…_

Pero como es posible que hayas aceptado eso, esa mujer… Susana!, en verdad era una demente, aunque pobre me da lástima, vivir con esa amargura debe ser horrible…

Entonces por lo que veo mis hermanos se quedaron con mi abuelo y mi abuela, o no?

Y mi padre?, Porque no estuvo con nosotras siempre o más bien por que no se hacía presente conmigo?…

Y esta foto de los tres en la cubierta de un barco?...

_*** Ya la libramos... uf ! … Ke poka Mauser de la coja, pero ke valiente la Candy por defender a Mi Terry y sus retoños!... Sabia decisión de la pecosa, Yo hubiera hecho lo mismo… **_

**_Espero sus coments chikas... _**


	16. Chapter 16

" _**MemoriaS "**_

_**By AnniE**_

_**To: Batalla de los Clanes - 2010**_

_**ART - G**_

_**Capítulo **__**16**_

_**La Navidad y Una Buena Noticia…**_

Ahora sé muchas cosas que pueden ayudarme a localizar a mi familia, pero aún no encuentro el nombre de mis hermanos…

Estas fotos!... en verdad que porte de mi padre, varonil y si, si tiene pinta de arrogante, no cabe duda que soy igual a él… mmm su rostro ahora que lo observo detenidamente me es familiar, pero donde… donde lo he visto…

Noooo!, es él… es el hombre misterioso que toco una melodía con su armónica en el funeral de mi madre¡… si esos ojos, esa tristeza, era él¡…

María, Jorge, vengan aquí pronto!...

Que pasa mi niña?... Diga señorita?

En este momento me dirán donde localizar a mi padre, ahora¡… Jorge muéstrame los documentos que mi padre te confío para tomar posesión de mis derechos como una Grandchester… María mis abuelos aun viven, cual es el nombre de mis hermanos?

Tranquila mi niña… tu abuelo aun vive y como tu padre debe estar esperando con ansia el día de reencontrarse contigo, sin tener que esconderse… tus hermanos? preferiría que termines de leer esa libreta cariño, ahí obtendrás la mejor respuesta… y esa mujer, por si lo piensas preguntar, aun vive, si es que a eso se le puede llamar vida… te dejo mi vida, termina de una vez…

Mi corazón estaba desbocado y no podía parar de llorar, era demasiado, abrace a mi padre sin saberlo¡… tiene razón mi nana, es tiempo ya de terminar con esto, obtendré respuestas y de inmediato buscaré a mi padre, mi abuelo y mis hermanos¡…

… _ahora solo faltaba que los abogados arreglaran todo el papeleo para tener a tu padre de vuelta en casa…._

Regresamos a casa y al llegar Eleanor nos esperaba ansiosa en la estancia acompañada de María, tú y tus hermanos que lloraban incontrolables…

Candy, Querido, Sr. Andrew, que bueno que están de regreso, que sucedió?...

Tranquila Elie todo se solucionara, acompáñame tengo que hacer unas llamadas para agilizar la libertad de Terrence y la custodia de los pequeños…

Oh dios, esa mujer accedió?...

Te explico querida, ven… con permiso Candy, Sr. Andrew…

Duque un segundo, aprovecho para despedirme necesito retirarme, en el consorcio del extranjero requieren mi presencia de urgencia, solo estaba esperando que se solucionara esto y dejar a mi pequeña tranquila… gracias por todo…

No tiene que agradecer, Candy es una hija para nosotros, una Grandchester y créame que jamás mientras mi hijo yo tengamos vida ella correrá peligro…

Eso es lo que veo y aunque no haga falta, se lo agradezco…

Bien, es usted bienvenido cuando desee… ahora si me disculpa necesito apresurar a los abogados antes de que se atraviese navidad… con su permiso y buen viaje

Entiendo… Sra. Baker mil gracias por todo….

Es un gusto tener con nosotros al padre de Candy, vuelva cuando guste…

Candy, pequeña me hubiese encantado ver salir a Terry en libertad y pasar navidad con ustedes, pero es sumamente urgente mi presencia en el consorcio, desde el fallecimiento de la tía abuela solo yo puedo tomar decisiones y eso me desgasta, creo que es hora de que Armando me ayude un poco, no lo crees?...

Sería estupendo que Armando tomase responsabilidad sobre el bienestar familiar… que pena que no puedas quedarte un poco más, pero entiendo y agradezco como siempre tu apoyo…

Pequeños, los extrañare, pero prometo volver con muchos regalos o enviarlos lo antes posible, no cabe duda que serás una gran madre Candy, no lo dudes… auch!

Julieta!, deja de jalar el cabello a tu tío… dios!... Ricardo y Elena pero que hacen, estropearan el traje del tío con ese pastel… jaja!

Jaja, diablillos¡… no cabe duda que son hijos de Terry, son tremendos, jaja!...

Tío abuelo!... jaja!

Cuídate y cuida mucho de tu familia Candy… recuerda ser feliz ante todo…

Y así fue como partió el tío abuelo para no volver jamás a esta ciudad…

Los días pasaban, se acercaba navidad y no tenía noticias de tu padre… una noche antes de navidad…

Richard y que se ha sabido de la libertad de Terry…

Oh hija, lo siento, hice lo posible por que estuviera con nosotros en navidad, pero desgraciadamente no será posible, la temporada es complicada para tanto papeleo y no se logró ingresar el trámite a tiempo…

Oooh yo pensé que estaría con nosotros…

Comprendo, pero hoy por la tarde logré verlo y me pidió que no te desanimes y continúes con los planes de festejar con Julieta y ahora con sus hijos, por ellos te pide que no deshagas el plan original, ya vendrán mejores tiempos hija…

Esta bien… pero ahora me iré a descansar…

Me encerré en la habitación y acomodé a tus hermanos y a ti junto a mí en la cama, me sentía muy deprimida por no contar con tu padre en navidad y ni siquiera podríamos visitarlo pues no era lo mejor para ustedes con tanto reportero fuera del lugar donde se encontraba encerrado buscando cualquier detalle para confirmar que el y yo sosteníamos una relación como Susana trato de divulgar…

Al día siguiente, me animé por ustedes, no podían pasar su primera navidad compartiendo mi tristeza, así que puse en marcha lo planeado, junto con Eleanor, María y Dorothy todo estaba quedando delicioso, terminamos pronto y decidí ir al centro de la ciudad a comprar los obsequios de tus hermanos que días antes se habían abierto por la urgencia y aunque tu padre no estuviera, tenía que ir por su obsequio para cuando regresará…

Era un día bastante ajetreado y me sentía exhausta pero al volver de las compras y verlos sentados frente al árbol de navidad contemplándolo con admiración y singular alegría en sus caritas, todo el cansancio se me olvido…

Hola pequeños, vamos a ponernos muy guapos para la cena, andando…

Querida puedo ayudarte a poner como muñeca a Julieta por favor, Richard y yo le compramos un ajuar divino para la ocasión…

Claro Eleanor… yo me encargo de Ricardo y Elena, Dorothy me ayudas?...

Claro Señora…

Después de un rato todos estábamos listos, se veían tan lindos… tus abuelos eligieron un vestido estilo princesa de color verde como tus ojos, a Elena le compre un vestido del mismo corte que el tuyo pero color rosa pálido, se veían preciosas y no menos elegante se veía tu hermano con un trajecito gris del mismo corte y color que el de tu abuelo, todos a petición de tu abuelo portaban el escudo de la casa Grandchester, que días antes había mandado hacer de oro puro y con incrustaciones de pequeños diamantes, el de ustedes era un precioso portarretrato en forma de medallón que bien podrían usarlo después en alguna gargantilla y el de tu hermano era idéntico al que tu padre tenía, ambas princesas lo llevaban adherido a sus vestidos y tu hermano en la solapa de su traje… es increíble el parecido de todos ustedes a tu padre…

Eleanor portaba un fino vestido color beige que la hacía lucir muy bella y elegante y tu abuelo sobrio traje gris también muy elegante… Yo me puse un vestido color azul marino muy elegante y también muy atrevido, pero tú abuela me lo había obsequiado y no podía hacerle un desaire…

Estábamos todos reunidos en la estancia, disfrutando de sus peleas por los juguetes y de una charla amena cuando tu abuelo anuncio que pasáramos al comedor para la cena…

Tu abuelo tomo a tu hermano de la mano, tu abuela a Elena y yo te tome en mis brazos, nos dirigíamos hacia el comedor, cuando la puerta principal se abrió de golpe…

Era tu padre!… se veía tan varonil y guapo con un traje idéntico al de tu abuelo y tu hermano….

Terry!...

Pecosa… mi amor…

Se dirigió de inmediato a nuestro lado y nos abrazo…

Ya estoy aquí, te prometí que estaría en Navidad y aquí me tienes…

Terry mi cielo…

No llores pecosa por favor…

Son lágrimas de felicidad por tenerte aquí con nosotros…

Ya pecosa o arruinaras tu lindo arreglo…

Pa pá … osa … osa …

Tus hermanos corrieron a nuestro lado y estiraban sus manitas para que también los cargáramos… tu hermana de inmediato se fue hacia tu padre y tu hermano me jalaba el vestido…

osa… osa…

Jaja!...

Cual es la gracia Terrence?¡…

Jaja¡… parece que a este pequeño también le agradas PECOSA¡ … que buen gusto tendrás hijo … jaja!

Terryyyy…

Pasamos al comedor, cenamos y a las doce en punto los llevábamos al pie del árbol navideño para que abrieran su primer obsequio de navidad, bueno en realidad eran varios para cada uno… entre tus abuelos, tíos y el tío abuelo que enviaron los obsequios eso parecía más bien una tienda de juguetes y ropa infantil…

Poco después el cansancio comenzó a hacer estragos en ustedes y tú fuiste la primera en quedarte dormida en brazos de tu abuelo, después Ricardo en los de tu abuela y Elena en los de tu padre que en ningún momento lo soltaba…

Nos retiramos a descansar y ya en nuestra habitación…

Terry, como lograste que te dejarán salir, si tu padre había comentado que era imposible por la temporada y falta de personal?

Pecosa, en realidad quede libre ayer por la tarde pero le pedí a papá guardar el secreto, quería darles una sorpresa…

Fue una agradable y muy esperada sorpresa mi amor…

Mmm pecosa que bella, sexy y elegante te vez con ese vestido y es uno de mis colores favoritos, pero por que lo usas si sabias que no estaría para deleitarme con tu belleza, eh?…

Porque tu madre me lo obsequio para hoy, pero sabes?, tu también te vez muy apuesto, sexy y varonil con ese traje… cada día te amo y me gustas mucho más…

De verdad pecosa?... mmm…

Terry estate quieto, necesitamos hablar…

Esta bien pecosa, de que quieres que hablemos…

Del acuerdo al que llegué con Susana por tú libertad y la custodia de los pequeños…

Ya me lo dijo mi padre y de ninguna manera lo acepto…

PeroTerry…

Pero Terry, nada!... no nos someteremos a los caprichos de una demente como ella, en cuanto se firme la custodia, quisiera que nos vayamos lejos de aquí… con mi padre…

Mi amor y el teatro, lo dejarás?...

Cualquier sacrificio es válido con tal de estar a su lado, aceptare el ducado y trabajare con mi padre…

No mi amor, yo no quiero que dejes de hacer lo que te gusta y por lo que tanto haz luchado, es tu ilusión, es tu vida…

Mi vida son tú y mis hijos…

Lo sé mi amor, y tú también eres nuestra vida, pero no quiero que en algunos años vivas añorando lo que no lograste por un tonto sacrificio…

Que propones entonces?...

Creo que primero debemos esperar a que Susana termine de cumplir lo que ofreció, luego debemos asegurarnos en que lugar se establecerá y ahí veremos que hacer…

Pero por que hacer todo en torno a lo que ella decida?...

Por que ella es muy peligrosa y la creo muy capaz de cumplir la amenaza de destruirnos sino cumplimos lo que dispone, eso no me dejaría vivir tranquila…

Yo te aseguro que esa mujer jamás volverá acercarse a ninguno de ustedes…

Y tú?... además no siempre estarás a nuestro lado, ella puede aprovechar otro descuido y no quiero imaginarme el daño que podría causarnos…

Entonces?...

Por lo pronto hoy vayamos a dormir, acaso no tienes sueño?...

En realidad, Sra. Pecosa de Grandchester, viéndola con ese hermoso y sensual vestido, lo que menos me apetece es dormir…

Terry!…

Al inicio del año, en cuanto las cosas se normalizaron tu padre y abuelo comenzaron agilizar de inmediato el papeleo necesario para concluir a la brevedad los trámites de la custodia, además de resolver todas las peticiones tanto de Susana como de su aprovechada madre…

Gracias a la habilidad, dinero y relaciones de tus abuelos, todo quedo arreglado a la brevedad posible…

Bien hermosas damas… anuncio tu abuelo… hoy es día de festejo, esa mujer por fin firmo la custodia total de mis nietos a mi favor…

Querido que felicidad… no podría ya separarme de estos pequeños…

Yo tampoco Elie…

Es una excelente noticia, Terry!

Así es pecosa, también ya dejamos listo todo lo que las mujeres estas dispusieron para establecerse… esta todo resuelto, así que creo ahora si es tiempo de tomar decisiones Candy…

Que propones Terry?...

Sigo en lo dicho, vámonos con mis padres, lejos de aquí…

Yo no creo que sea la mejor opción, pero aceptó lo que tú digas… esta vez no seré yo quién tome la decisión, solo espero que todo salga bien…

Así será, confía en mí…

Bien señoras… intervino tu abuelo… dispongan todo lo necesario, partimos en dos días a una nueva vida…

**_* Ke bien Mi Terry salió bien librado, pero en realidad, No todo es como parece..._** _**Espero sus comments chikas ... Final Feliz? ... Ia merito ...**_


	17. Chapter 17

" _**MemoriaS "**_

_**By AnniE**_

_**To: Batalla de los Clanes - 2010**_

_**ART - G**_

_**Capítulo **__**17**_

_**El Acuerdo Definitivo…**_

_Bien señoras… intervino tu abuelo… dispongan todo lo necesario, partimos en dos días a una nueva vida…_

Fue así como en dos días, estábamos todos en un barco rumbo a nuestra felicidad… yo seguiría a tu padre hasta el fin del mundo si me lo pidiese…

El viaje fue de lo más placentero, en familia… tus abuelos insistieron en que ustedes se quedaran con ellos, para que tu padre y yo disfrutáramos del viaje como una anticipada luna de miel…

No podía creer que todo resultase tan perfecto y sencillo, algo me decía que esa mujer no se quedaría con los brazos cruzados, en cuanto se enterara que habíamos partido al lado de tu padre, se enfurecería…

Casi al llegar a nuestro destino, me encontraba solo contigo en la cubierta del barco, recordando como había conocido a tu padre, cuando…

Que hacen aquí tan solitas dos hermosas joyas?, podría llegar un maleante y robarlas de mi lado…

Mi amor!, recordaba cuando nos conocimos, fue en un barco… y ahora ya tengo a Julieta en mis brazos!, aún no lo creo…

Yo tampoco creo que en una tarzan pecosa haya encontrado la paz y el amor de mi vida… y mucho menos que me haya dado la dicha de ser padre!...

Ni yo me creo que un arrogante y mocoso malcriado se haya convertido en el amor de mi vida y en un magnífico padre… Terry, es tanta mi dicha que temo se pierda en algún momento….

Nos abrazo y dijo…

Nunca temas por nada pecosa, te prometí que siempre las protegeré y amaré… mi vida en ello, recuerdas?...

Si amor, pero hay cosas que a veces se salen de nuestras manos, aunque no lo queramos…

Siempre cumplo mis promesas Candy, no lo olvides y deja ese pesimismo por favor…

Es como un presentimiento amor, pero tienes razón, lo importante es estar a tu lado y pase lo que pase, siempre estaré a tu lado, te lo prometo…

Candy, mi hermosa pecosa…

Terry, mi mocoso malcriado…

De pronto alguien nos interrumpió… Ejemm… mi nombre Charlie Ford, reportero… lo reconocí y no pude evitar acercarme a la famosa estrella de teatro, me concedería una foto Sr. Grandchester con su hermosa familia?...

Si es mi familia!, la Sra. Candy y mi hija Julieta Grandchester...

Entonces si fue verdad el divorcio de la ex-actriz Susana Marlowe, y sus hijos?

Así es, me separe de común acuerdo y mis hijos permanecen a mi lado…

Pues con todo respeto Sr. Grandchester, que bellas son su esposa e hija… felicidades!, me permite tomar una fotografía?...

Claro, por que no?...

Y esa entrevista, más la foto, en poco tiempo nos condenarían a sufrir una vez más…

Porque lo hiciste Terry!...

Hacer que?

La entrevista, la foto?...

Por que lloras pecosa?... lo hice porque no pienso esconderlas jamás…

Pero Terry, esa mujer se enterara y puede atentar contra alguno de nosotros…

No te preocupes, no lo permitiré… anda seca esas lágrimas, no temas mi amor…

No estoy muy segura, pero confío en ti…

Llegamos a nuestro destino y nos instalamos en una de las múltiples propiedades de tu abuelo, en esta enorme propiedad se encontraba la casa principal que pertenecía a tu abuela y cerca de ahí dispuso otra hermosa casa para nosotros… tus abuelos insistieron en que Ricardo y Elena se quedaran con ellos pero me opuse rotundamente, ellos eran hijos de tu padre y como tal debían estar a su lado…

Así comenzamos una nueva vida, por las mañanas tu padre se iba muy temprano a trabajar con tu abuelo, quien lo capacitaba para tomar posesión del ducado y yo me quedaba con ustedes en casa, él hacía lo posible por regresar a casa temprano y verlos despiertos…

Terry, mi amor, estas seguro que esto es lo que deseas?, te noto algo tenso…

Si Candy, esto es lo que quiero…

No me intentes engañar amor, sé que esto no es lo tuyo…

No me presiones más Candy!...

Lo siento, no quise molestarte…

Espera, no te vayas, disculpa solo es que tienes razón, estoy un poco presionado, pero es cuestión de adaptarse a las reglas…

Mi cielo, tú y yo no conocemos las reglas… por que no reconsideras, yo te seguiré al fin del mundo si es necesario…

Pecosa!... por eso te admiro y te amo tanto!...

Reconsidera amor, ningún sacrificio vale la pena si tú no eres feliz y te sientes satisfecho…

Y que quieres proponer pecosa, ah?

Podemos regresar, reintégrate a la compañía de teatro, yo viviré con los niños en casa, evitaremos en lo posible que Susana se entere, prometo cuidar y proteger a todos ustedes, te quiero ver feliz cielo…

Candy!, eso significa que el sacrificio sea de tu parte, tendré que negarte… no, eso no!...

No importa mi cielo, lo que importa es estar juntos… no que los demás lo aprueben o no?... que dices?...

No, no y no!... no puedo aceptar semejante estupidez!...

No te alteres mi cielo, es solo una opción… mmm… también podríamos irnos al polo norte y vivir en un iglú…

Jajaja!, Pecosa eres increíble…

Ven abrázame y prométeme que lo pensarás, si Terry?...

Mmm… tal vez… pero no te aseguro nada…

Pasaron casi tres meses de nuestra llegada y las cosas parecían marchar normalmente, a excepción que Elena se fue a vivir con tu abuela ya que al parecer no congeniaba conmigo para nada y por más esfuerzos que hice no logre cambiar su actitud hacia mí, ella solo obedecía y no se separaba ni un segundo mientras permanecía en casa de tu padre… caso contrario con Ricardo él es tan irresistiblemente adorable y noble, aunque con un carácter tan posesivo y fuerte como tu padre, de hecho de los tres en su forma de ser es el que más se parece a él, por lo tanto congeniamos de maravilla… cierta tarde estaba leyendo un cuento a ambos bajo la sombra de un árbol cuando…

Candy?...

Richard, que alegría y Terry viene contigo?... que pasa Richard?...

Candy, hija…

Ya dime que sucede con Terry, se encuentra bien, donde esta?

Tranquila hija, Terrence fue aprehendido y será llevado a declarar por el cargo de abandono de hogar y bigamia…

No, debo ir con él!… donde esta?

En estos momentos venia avisarte que regresamos, para estar a su lado…

Y que estamos esperando Richard!...

El camino de regreso se me hizo eterno, en cuanto llegamos a casa los deje a cargo de María y Dorothy, pedí a tu abuelo consiguiera un permiso especial para poder ver a tu padre…

Terry, mi cielo!

Candy!

Que demo…

Cállate Terrence!, te dije que no debíamos tentar nuestra suerte y provocar a esa mujer… ahora ve las consecuencias, snif!

Mi pecosa, no llores por favor, sabes que me parte el corazón verte llorar…

Ahora que quiere Terry?...

Lo de siempre, sigue encaprichada con tenerme a su lado pero esta demente, jamás lo haré, aunque tenga que quedarme encerrado de por vida…

No, eso no Terry!... prométeme que no decidirás locuras, por favor cielo, no soportaría verte de por vida en una prisión… que haré sin ti… snif!...

Que es lo que quieres entonces Candy?...

Quiero que me prometas que harás lo posible por llegar a un acuerdo con esa mujer para que acceda a darte la libertad…

Pero… no me quedaré a su lado…

No es necesario cielo, recuerdas lo que te propuse allá con tu padre?... regresar a la compañía, vivir juntos sin que sea divulgado?...

No Candy, tú no mereces esa vida…

Yo lo único que quiero es estar a tu lado, de la forma que sea pero a tu lado… no me interesa más que eso, el bienestar y la felicidad de tus hijos y tuya… prométemelo Terry!

Pero pecosa, no es justo!...

La vida no siempre es justa cielo, pero no por ello debemos dejarnos derrotar…

Candy!... no amor eso no me lo pidas…

Recuerda Terrence, tú siempre haz dicho que mis deseos son órdenes para ti, acaso no es verdad?...

Por supuesto que sí y lo sabes…

Entonces cúmplelo!... eres un caballero inglés y debes cumplir tu palabra!... snif!...

Ven acá pecosa, ya no llores más… me abrazo fuertemente a él, beso mi frente, me tomo con ambas manos el rostro y puso su nariz frente a la mía… como tu órdenes pecosa, como siempre, lo haré¡…

Gracias mi cielo, mi Terry, mi vida!... sé que eres lo suficiente sagaz e inteligente para zafarte pronto de esto, confío en ti… y como siempre mi cielo estaré esperando por ti en nuestro hogar… nunca lo olvides, siempre estaré a tu lado y esperando por ti… te amo mi Terry…

Yo también te amo, mi bella Candy… pronto estaré a tu lado… dile a mi padre que necesito hablar con Susana lo antes posible…

Si mi cielo, Te amo…

En cuanto tu abuelo escucho mi petición, mando traer a Susana…

Terrence, querido, no besas a tu legítima e inválida esposa?...

Vete al diablo, demente!...

Bien, si eso quieres… púdrete en prisión!...

Espera!... que es lo que pides esta vez Susana?…

Solo pido lo que ya saben tu y la zorra con quien te exhibes en todos los periódicos!...

Bien… plantéalo bien ahora y que sea la última vez, por que no estoy dispuesto a seguir tus estúpidos juegos toda la vida… amárgate la vida tu sola…

Bien querido esposo… no debes exhibirte con esa zorra y su bastarda en público, no quiero seguir siendo el hazme reír de nadie, recuerda que ante la sociedad yo soy y siempre seré la legítima Sra. Susana de Grandchester, así que debes desmentir este absurdo artículo de "la familia feliz"… y no quiero que por ningún motivo mis hijos vivan con ella, la custodia la cedí a tu padre no a ti ni a ella!… esta claro querido esposo?

Es todo Susana?, te repito que es la última vez que te permito esto, la próxima, te juro que haré hasta lo imposible por recluirte en un sanatorio para enfermos mentales!...

Es todo querido esposo, confío en que esta vez cumplirás tu palabra, a no ser que prefieras que por algún desafortunado accidente alguna de ellas pierda la vida, por ejemplo…

Maldita!... no te atrevas nunca a tocarles ni un cabello por que seré yo mismo quien acabe con tu deplorable existencia…

Jaja!... y bien querido esposo, aceptas o no?...

Por que se lo jure a Candy y mi hija acepto, pero no creas que viviré a tu lado, todo será como desde un principio lo plantee, solo apariencia, entendiste…

Perfecto querido, ahora mismo retiro la denuncia y nos vamos a casa, mi amor… jaja!...

No te das lástima Susana?... por que a mi, si me la das…

Te espero afuera querido…

Así fue como entre reporteros morbosos, al lado de tu abuelo y esa mujer, salió tu padre de prisión…

Sr. Grandchester, por que declaro que estaba separado y tenía una nueva familia?

Es un absurdo de la prensa amarillista…

Eso quiere decir que aún sigue con su esposa Susana y sus hijos?...

Como te das cuenta aún estoy al lado de la Sra. Susana y mis hijos… Ellos se encuentran a mi lado, en el extranjero, donde cursaran desde pequeños sus estudios, debido al impedimento de su madre para atenderles…

Y usted quien es señor?

Es mi padre!... alguna pregunta más señores?

Quien es entonces la mujer y la niña con quienes sale en la fotografía?

Ella es una bella e incondicional amiga de toda mi vida, la encontré con su hija viajando hacia casa de sus familiares…

Entonces todo fue un malentendido?

Así es señores, como pueden notar mi esposo esta a mi lado, por que es a mí a quien ama…

Y entonces por que lo demando por abandono de hogar y bigamia?...

Me deje llevar por ese absurdo reportaje y al no localizarlo para aclarar todo, el coraje y los celos me hicieron actuar de manera infantil, no soportaría perderle…

Es todo señores, con permiso…

Sr. Grandchester y en donde estaba usted que su esposa no lo localizaba?

Eso no es de su incumbencia... es todo dije!...

Por que no lo aclara?, es usted una figura pública, deseamos saberlo…

Estaba arreglando asuntos personales, de familia conmigo señores… ahora si nos permiten…

Gracias Sres. Grandchester!...

Perros!...

Terrence, hijo compórtate aun están al acecho…

Terry mi vida, necesito tu ayuda para abordar el auto, me cargas?...

Uf, esta bien¡…

Gracias querido…

Que te pasa por que me besas!

Es para que se lleven la fotografía de un matrimonio feliz y todos sepan cuanto me amas querido…

Me das asco Susana!

A mi no querido, yo te amo!...

**_* _****_1000 veces Maldita, Coja! ... aww la odio!... Sus comments pleaseee! ... _****_°°b ... Odio a las Cojas Dementes! ... A kasi nada del final ..._**


	18. Chapter 18

" _**MemoriaS "**_

_**By AnniE**_

_**To: Batalla de los Clanes - 2010**_

_**ART - G**_

_**Capítulo **__**18**_

_**Las Decisiones…**_

Entrada la noche llego tu padre a casa y después de contarme lo sucedido con esa mujer, comenzamos a planear nuestra forma de vida, ni ella ni nadie nos impediría estar juntos…

Mi vida, mi Terry!, no te aflijas cariño lo importante es que nos amamos y que estamos juntos… ven vayamos a dormir, mañana será otro día…

Cuando desperté, lo deje dormir, el pobre estaba tan exhausto… me dispuse a preparar el desayuno, deje dispuesto todo y subí a su habitación a ponerlos presentables para desayunar todos con su padre, tal vez fuese la última vez que compartiéramos la mesa todos…

Los acomode en sus lugares y mande llamar a tu padre, apareció en unos momentos más en el comedor donde le esperábamos, comenzamos a desayunar y al terminar, el hojeaba el periódico…

Mald…

Terry, los pequeños están presentes!

Lo siento pecosa…

Pero es que me enoja tener que vivir en esta farsa…

Que sucede cielo?

Nada, es mejor que no lo veas…

Mmm yo quiero enterarme… le arrebate el periódico, me quede helada al ver a esa mujer en brazos de tu padre y besándolo…

Te lo dije pecosa…

Esto no tiene importancia para mí…

Candy, mi amor?¡…

Así es mi cielo, ella dará mucha batalla intentando poner dudas en mi corazón, pero yo no le daré pie para vencerme, sé que tu amor me pertenece y eso me basta…

Pecosa, esta por demás confirmarte que mi amor y mi persona son tuyos… en verdad, eres admirable…

El día que tú me digas que ya no me amas, ese día dejaré de hacerlo yo también… pero solo cuando tú lo digas, mientras no… confío y creo en ti…

Eso jamás sucederá pecosa…

Se puso detrás de mí y me abrazaba, cuando tu hermana comenzó a demandar su atención…

Oh esta pequeña es demasiado absorbente contigo Terry…

Tienes razón, la estoy malcriando… no sé que será de ella ahora que… es mejor que hablemos de una vez Candy, te espero en el estudio…

En un momento te alcanzo…

Cuando lo alcance en el estudio el se encontraba sentado en su sillón leyendo su libro favorito: Romeo & Julieta…

Ya estoy aquí cielo, de que quieres que hablemos…

Candy, en vista de que esa mujer pide que mis hijos no vivan aquí, mi padre y yo acordamos que se irán con él y mi madre, vivirán con ellos y yo me mantendré al pendiente de su salud y educación…

Pero Terry, como es que…

No hay otra alternativa… yo me quedaré aquí con ustedes…

Mi amor no es necesario, yo entiendo la situación, tu deber es estar a lado de tus hijos…

Esta vez no Candy!... esta vez haremos las cosas a mi manera, por favor…

Esta bien, como tu digas… pero y como harás para vivir aquí sin que ella se entere…

Como lo hicimos desde un principio, con ella solo es apariencia…apareceré un rato por las mañanas, en las noches haré que regreso, y de rato saldré para casa de mi madre a dormir… y si tu me aceptas puedo venir a dormir aquí…

Esta es tu casa mi cielo, tu puedes venir cuando lo desees…

Solo será mientras dura la temporada aquí, cuando me vaya de gira, me libraré de ese suplicio y si logramos burlarla ustedes irán conmigo…

Genial!...

En cuanto a ir a la ciudad, yo prefiero por seguridad y tranquilidad de ambas que no vayas para allá mi amor, ya aprendí la lección y no quiero tentar de nuevo a la suerte y que esa demente logre hacerles daño… si tu deseas pasear, te llevare a la ciudad que pidas… y en cuanto a la educación de Julieta será preferible que se le imparta con profesores particulares aquí en casa, que opinas?...

Esta bien mi amor, yo tampoco deseo tentar la suerte…

Entonces te aviso que por la tarde vendrán mis padres por mis hijos, entre más pronto lo hagamos esa mujer se mantendrá lejos de aquí…

Terry estas seguro?, no quieres permanecer al lado de ellos…

Estoy seguro pecosa, tal vez sea egoísta de mi parte, pero creo que es lo mejor para todos, los amo por ser mi sangre, pero algo extraño me sucede con ellos, sobre todo con Elena me recuerda a cada instante el asfixio de su madre hacia mí…

Terry no digas eso!...

Es la verdad, lamentablemente es lo que siento…

Esta bien, respeto tu decisión, pero lo lamento por ambos pero más por Ricardo es tan adorable…

Así es pecosa, solo espero que algún día puedan conocerse y tratarse como hermanos…

Ojala, mi cielo…

Así fue como tus hermanos partieron con tus abuelos y tu padre continuo con su prolifera carrera de actor, yo me dedique a cuidar de ti y aprovechando el nombre de nuestra familia comencé a ayudar a la gente que más lo necesitaba…

Pecosa, he estado pensando, por que mejor no creas un albergue, institución o una casa donde adaptes algún consultorio médico, den ayuda a mujeres, ancianos y niños que lo necesiten…

Tú crees amor?...

Claro!... así evitas deambular por las calles en busca de las personas necesitadas, ahora ellas llegarán a ti y podrás brindar ayuda inmediata…

Pero para eso se necesita mucho dinero y relaciones…

Pecosa por el dinero no te preocupes yo te apoyo en ese aspecto, puedo organizar funciones a beneficio de la próxima institución Andrew o sino te lo daré de mi bolsillo y por las relaciones tampoco, una ayudadita en ese aspecto de mi padre y de Albert no te caerán nada mal…

Terry eres maravilloso!...

Tú lo eres más…

Puse en marcha el maravilloso proyecto que me propuso tu padre, mientras tanto seguíamos manteniendo la mayor discreción, para evitar los arranques de ira de esa mujer… tú crecías muy de prisa y pronto comenzabas a notar la presencia de tu padre, llegando al punto de no dormirte por las noches hasta que el llegaba a tu habitación… pero al despertar o durante el día lo buscabas sin éxito y normalmente o mejor dicho siempre terminabas llorando…

Terry debemos hablar de algo muy delicado…

Que pasa Candy?...

Es sobre Julieta…

Esta bien, le paso algo?...

Si amor ella se encuentra perfectamente de salud pero no estoy segura si emocionalmente le estamos haciendo un daño…

A que te refieres?...

Ella es muy pequeña para comprender por que no estas aquí… durante el día te busca y al no encontrarte llora mucho, se enoja y comienza a comportarse como tú cuando no obtienen lo que desean… esta sufriendo amor y a mi se me parte el corazón…snif!

Y?...

Creo que es conveniente que dejes de hacerte presente en su vida…

Queeeeé?¡, me estas echando de su lado?...

No!, no me mal interpretes, veraz… tú recuerdas cuando eras pequeño haber visto a tu padre?...

Jamás!, el siempre estuvo apartado de nuestro lado…

Eso es lo que tú crees…

Cómo?...

Si amor, te revelaré algo que sé que Eleanor me perdonará por hacerlo en su nombre, es para que comprendas lo que pretendo que hagamos por el bienestar emocional de Julieta…

Explícate Candy!

Terry, mi cielo, tus padres jamás se separaron siempre estuvieron juntos y al pendiente de ti…

Pero que dices!, tu sabes perfectamente que no es verdad!...

Eso es lo que siempre hicieron creer a todos, incluso a ti, pero la realidad que me confeso tu madre, es que nunca tuvo el valor de separarse de tu padre, pero para evitar tu sufrimiento por no tenerlo como se debe, ellos prefirieron hacerte creer que solo tu madre estaba a tu lado…

Y tu pretendes que hagamos lo mismo?... No!, me opongo rotundamente, esta vez no!, yo no me arriesgaré a que mi princesa me odie por no crecer junto a mí, olvídalo Candy!...

Mi cielo, tal vez el error de tu madre fue no saber alimentar amor en tu corazón hacia tu padre… te prometo que eso no pasará con Julieta, ella jamás tendrá motivos para odiarte… piensa en ella mi amor…

He dicho que no!...

Esta bien, piénsalo…

No tengo nada que pensar, buenas noches Candy!...

Dejamos la conversación en ese punto y días después tu padre llego mucho más temprano de lo habitual, tu y yo nos encontrábamos en la salita de té…

Que haces princesa?...

Pa pá … pa pá

No esta debajo del sillón amor, ven te mostraré este lindo libro de dibujos…

Me senté en el piso junto a ti… Julieta, no me avientes el libro, que es eso princesa!

Pa pá…

Sal de ahí, no esta papá, más tarde vendrá… ven vamos al jardín a correr… Uf Julieta por favor princesa sal de ahí, que pesada estas ya!...

Noo pa pá pa pá… buaaa, buaaa…

He dicho que basta!, salgamos al jardín ahora… ouch!, por que me pateas…

Pa pá… buaaa…

Ahora si te ganaste una buena nalgada, ah!...

No Candy… por favor, no lo hagas…

Terry!... mi amor que gusto que estés tan temprano

Pa pá¡… estirabas tus manitas hacia el, te tomo en sus brazos, limpio tus lágrimas y te dio un tierno beso en la frente…

A ver pequeña princesa por que no haces caso a tu madre eh?, eso esta muy mal y te vez muy fea llorando…

De pronto el comenzó a llorar y dijo… tienes razón Candy, ella sufrirá más con el tiempo, debo desaparecer físicamente de su vida…

Corrí a abrazarlos… los llene de besos, limpie las lágrimas de tu padre y…

No mi cielo, no llores… ella estará mejor y tu también, te prometo que ninguno sufrirá más de lo debido… yo los amaré y jamás los descuidaré, ustedes son la razón de mi vida…

Confío en tu criterio pecosa…

Espero no estar equivocándome cielo…

Bueno, basta de lloriqueos… mañana vendré por ustedes a medio día y nos iremos de picnic al bosque, debo disfrutar en todo su esplendor a esta belleza, antes de convertirme en su sombra…

Al siguiente día puntual como siempre llego por nosotras y nos llevamos a María para cuidar de ti…

Al llegar me encontré con que había un hermoso pony bebiendo agua del lago… al verlo corriste como pudiste hacia el y tu padre detrás de ti…

Corre princesa, es tuya, se llama Estrella Fugaz, pide un deseo y siempre te lo concederá…

Terry mi cielo, no crees que es muy pequeña aún…

Tal vez, pero mi deseo es que se convierta en una excelente amazona… con ese temple seguro lo conseguirá…

No lo dudo amor…

Ven pecosa dejemos a Julieta un rato con María, te quiero mostrar algo…

Me condujo al nacimiento de un arroyuelo que semejaba una pequeña cascada…

Vamos Candy!, acaso le temes al agua?...

Claro que no?... me despoje de mis zapatos y tomados de la mano nos paramos justo debajo de la cascada que con el reflejo del sol pareciera que estábamos situados debajo de un arco iris…

Pecosa, Candy, mi amor, sé que no puedo ofrecerte nada digno de ti y que no merezco tu amor, pero creo necesario y olvidando las estúpidas normas sociales, ante este bello paisaje…

Me hinco a tus pies para decirte que te amo más que a mi vida, que desde que te conocí eres la razón de mi existencia y formalmente, sólo con Dios de testigo te pido que seas mi compañera, mi mujer, mi amiga, mi esposa por el resto de nuestras vidas…

Oh Terry, mi Terry!, claro que acepto, claro que quiero!... que bellos anillos!

Siempre han sido tuyos mi amor, el solitario es el que compre para pedirte que fueses mi esposa, cuando me libra…

Ssssth, no la menciones… no ensucies este mágico momento…

Esta bien, y los otros son obsequio de mis padres, son una réplica de los que ellos han llevado siempre como símbolo de amor y unión… grabado esta la fecha en que nos conocimos y la frase: * "Qué haría yo sin ti"…

Mi amor, mi Terry, desde siempre te he amado son toda mi alma y ahora siento que me revienta el corazón de tanta dicha… a partir de ahora oficialmente me declaro ante Dios como único testigo del gran amor que te profeso, tu compañera, tu mujer, tu amiga, tu esposa, por el resto de nuestras vidas… y si es posible, seguir amando después de la muerte, te juro que lo seguiré haciendo… Te amo Terrence!...

Yo también te amo y te prometo hacerte muy feliz, protegerte y estar contigo, como bien dices, incluso más allá de la muerte… Te adoro pecosa, eres mi vida!...

Así y con un beso sellamos nuestro juramento de amor…

Volvimos a donde estabas con María, comimos, reímos, jugamos y al caer la tarde fue momento de regresar a casa… llegamos de noche, tu padre te baño, arropo y te arrullo entre sus brazos, cuando caíste en un profundo sueño se despidió de ti con beso en tu frente y gruesas lágrimas bañando sus mejillas…

Hasta siempre mi princesa Julieta…

**_Snif! … solo puedo decir esto: El amor de los padres es infinito, más no siempre perfecto..._**

_*** Lo siento de verdad, lo siento, no lo pude evitar!... pero me piratee 1 frase para el grabado de los anillos: "Qué haría yo sin ti", de la saga Crepúsculo (Luna Nueva), es una de mis preferidas y creo es perfecta para este gran amor...**_

_**Espero sus comments chikas, gracias!... Dios sigo llorando! ... Dos cap. + y nos vamos! °°b**_

_**Mil Gracias chikas por su presencia en mi fic y sus valiosos comments…**_

_**Tamborcita 33**_

_**Jenni Hdz**_

_**Galaxylam 84**_

_**Elisacampos**_

_**Lupita Isais**_

_**Angeles grandchester**_

_**Lunitaz 16**_


	19. Chapter 19

" _**MemoriaS "**_

_**By AnniE**_

_**To: Batalla de los Clanes - 2010**_

_**ART - G**_

_**Capítulo **__**19**_

_**La Triste Partida…**_

_Hasta siempre mi princesa Julieta…_

Esa fue la última vez que tu padre entro a la casa, mientras tú estuvieras despierta… mientras estaba en la ciudad, diariamente pasaba a darte las buenas noches y muy temprano salía rumbo a casa de tu abuela…

Ahí permaneció siempre a tu lado, como bien dijo, como tu sombra… con el tiempo se comenzaron a borrar los recuerdos que tenías de él, eras muy pequeña y los niños pequeñitos olvidan pronto, retire todas las fotografías donde estuviese él, sus pertenencias se colocaron en la última habitación de visitas y junto a ella, se encuentra su estudio, como bien sabrás, siempre bajo llave…

Todo el tiempo supervisamos y tomamos decisiones en conjunto sobre tu educación, incluso el era el último en dar el visto bueno de tus profesores, pobre cuando creciste y pediste irte a un colegio si que sufrió…

Queeeé?¡… no de ninguna manera, mi princesa no puede estar sola en ningún sitio!...

Pero Terry, estará en casa de su tío Esteban, tú sabes cuanto la quieren…

No, he dicho que no!...

Mi cielo debes comprender que ella comienza a convertirse en una mujercita y debe aprender a vivir sin nuestra protección…

Por eso Candy, por eso no debe estar sola!, tú lo haz dicho esta por convertirse en una mujer… muy bella!

Jaja!, Terrence por favor no confías en la educación que le he dado acerca de cómo comportarse…

Si de eso no me cabe la menor duda pero no confío en los patanes que intentaran seducirla!...

Jaja!, pero que papá tan celoso!...

No le encuentro la gracia Candy… dije que no!...

Mmm, ya veremos mi cielo, le dije que primero debemos ver opciones… y se me ocurre que podría ser la oportunidad de que estudiase junto a sus hermanos, podríamos enviarla con tu padre, es decir, al mismo internado donde van tus hijos…

Mmm eso me parece mejor, pero esta muy lejos… tendríamos que radicar allá…

Terry!, la idea es que la dejemos ser independiente…

Eso si que no!...

Terry!...

Esta bien, ya veremos…

Te digo que de verdad le sufrió, así como cuando enfermabas, el se quedaba a velar conmigo tu sueño y estaba al pendiente de tus medicamentos… siempre fue un excelente padre…

En el tiempo en que decidíamos a que colegio asistirías, sucedió una terrible desgracia, tu abuela falleció, tú padre partió desecho y yo me quede con la tristeza de no poder acompañarlo en esos momentos…

Viajo a su funeral a donde radicaba con tus hermanos y abuelo y se encontró con la desagradable sorpresa de que Elena tu hermana lo despreciaba!...

Porque Susana encontró la manera de hacerle llegar cartas donde le decía que era su madre y que tu padre los había separado de su lado, abandonándola después a ella en un hospital psiquiátrico para que él pudiera irse con otra mujer… eso hizo que Elena se convirtiera en una muchachita rebelde y caprichosa, al parecer incluso los corajes que hacía pasar a tu abuela influyeron en su delicada salud, por lo que tu abuelo le pidió a tu padre llevarla con él… tu hermano al enterarse de esto, decidió que él también se iría con tu padre, más nunca creyó en las mentiras de su madre… en el fondo creo que él fue el único de ustedes tres que no olvido del todo los duros momentos con esa mujer… pues cuando tu padre los instalo en la ciudad donde viven tu tíos Esteban y Paty, con la supervisión de la nana que los cuido desde que se fueron con tu abuelo, Elena exigió a tu padre conocer a su madre… Ricardo jamás se intereso por verle, eso hizo que entre ellos hubiera un pequeño distanciamiento, por lo tanto cada uno estudió el bachillerato en diferentes colegios…

Ahora creo ya sabrás quienes son tus hermanos… Si hija Ricardo y Elena tus amigos, en realidad son tus medios hermanos…

Perdón por ocultarte todo esto, pero era lo mejor… Elena guarda un enorme resentimiento para la mujer e hija que le robaron a su papá y destrozaron la vida de su madre y Ricardo ya no merecía más sufrimiento, así que decidimos que lo mejor era que cursaras el bachillerato al lado de tu hermano… así se tratarían y sobre todo Ricardo te protegería y cuidaría en todo momento… esa claro fue idea de tu padre!...

Tu padre se aseguro que fueran compañeros de clase y confiamos en que sus nobles almas y el lazo de sangre que los une harían el resto y gracias a dios resulto!...

Elena siguió su camino, un día que visitaba a su madre en uno de los arranques de locura que de repente le dan, la confundió contigo y le grito toda la verdad, incluyendo que jamás quiso a sus hijos por eso los dejo con su abuelo… eso le rompió el corazón y entre tu padre y tu hermano le ayudaron a olvidarse de ese trago amargo… nunca regreso a ver su madre, que hasta donde se la pobre esta completamente desquiciada y aún añora que tu padre la ame, pobrecilla en verdad espero que pronto termine su suplicio, pues al morir su madre nadie jamás se volvió a preocupar por ella…

Cuando tu hermano emprendió su camino para seguir la vocación que heredo de tu padre y ambas decidieron estudiar medicina, fuimos muy felices, era la oportunidad para que también se conocieran y dentro de poco tiempo podíamos revelarles la verdad, tal vez por fin lograríamos formar una linda familia…

Todo se perfilaba hacia allá… al estar fuera por tus estudios, tu padre ya estaba de nuevo instalado en casa, sin embargo, cuando creíamos conveniente hacerlo, un tarde…

Candy, mi amor!... María, Dorothy, pronto la señora se ha desvanecido… un médico!

Me quede sumida en la oscuridad de la inconciencia, al despertar…

Dios es insoportable!, Terry?

Aquí estoy pecosa, como te sientes?

Que me paso?

Te desvaneciste de pronto y el médico esta aquí, espera… doctor venga pronto, a reaccionado…

Sra. Grandchester?...

Me duele mucho la cabeza, es un dolor insoportable!... Terry¡!

Aquí estoy pecosa… haga algo pronto, doctor!

Tranquilo Sr. Grandchester, le daré por lo pronto un medicamento que la mantendrá tranquila pero deben ir de inmediato a practicarle los estudios que enseguida le indicaré, en cuanto tengan los resultados, pasen a verme…

Es algo grave?

Esperemos que no Sra. Grandchester, trate de estar tranquila… aquí tiene Sr. le recuerdo que cuanto antes se realice esos estudios, es mejor, por lo pronto me retiro, cualquier cosa me encuentro a sus órdenes…

Gracias doctor…

Pasados unos días tú padre me llevo al hospital y me practicaron los estudios que el médico índico, en cuanto tuvimos los resultados acudimos con el doctor…

Dr. Marcuse, que pasa?, la salud de mi mujer a empeorado cada día, es insoportable el dolor de cabeza, tiene náuseas y vómito constante…

Bien… he leído y observado los resultados de los estudios y tengo una mala noticia que darles Sres. Grandchester…

Hable de una maldita vez!...

Terry, mi cielo, tranquilo…

Sra. Grandchester, desafortunadamente usted tiene un tumor cerebral maligno…

Queeeeé¡… eso no es posible!, Candy es una mujer sana, esta usted equivocado…. Vámonos de aquí, te llevaré con mejores médicos…

Mi cielo, espera, por favor tranquilo… cuanto tiempo me queda de vida doctor?...

Queeeé!, que demonios dices Candy!

Sr. Grandchester por favor tranquilícese un momento, les explicaré como se puede evitar que la Sra. Candy no sufra en demasía…

Como diablos me piden calma, cuando me están diciendo que vaz a morir!...

Mi cielo, siéntate aquí junto a mí, vamos, abrázame, tengo frío… ahora sí, lo escuchamos doctor…

Bien, Sra. Candy la única manera de tratar de erradicar el tumor es recibiendo un nuevo tratamiento llamado quimioterapia, pero es muy doloroso, y sin embargo, esto no garantiza que el tumor desaparezca en su totalidad pero si se podría evitar el dolor en demasía y tal vez alargar su vida…

Cuáles son los síntomas y consecuencias si decido no recibir ese tratamiento?...

Sra. Candy, continuaran los dolores de cabeza tan fuertes o más que ahora, las náuseas y vómitos, perderá el cabello, tal vez la dentadura, el apetito, puede presentar cambios en su conducta, problemas del oído y la vista y casi al final podría perder la memoria parcial o totalmente…

Y siendo totalmente sincero doctor, que tan buena opción es ese tratamiento que menciona?

Sr. Grandchester, el tratamiento solo alargaría un poco su vida…

No!... no quiero tratamientos, no quiero causar problemas a nadie…

Candy, mi amor!, yo estaré a tu lado, te apoyaré como siempre y te cuidaré en todo momento…

He dicho que no Terry, llévame a casa... gracias doctor…

Este es el medicamento que debe seguir tomando, para aminorar el dolor de cabeza…

Durante el trayecto a casa no dijimos ni una sola palabra, en cuanto llegamos me encerré en mi sala de té, estuve horas con la mente en blanco, no quería pensar y entrada la noche…

Candy, pecosa, puedo pasar?

Adelante Terry…

Llevas horas aquí sin probar bocado, anda te traje un delicioso sándwich que yo mismo prepare y un vaso de leche, debes comer…

Gracias mi cielo…

Mi pecosa, ven aquí, llora, desahoga tu pena…

Oh Terry!, por que ahora que todo comenzaba a ir de maravilla, recibo esta trágica noticia…

Mi amor, aún podemos llevar a cabo lo que tenemos planeado… todos cuidaremos de ti…

No!, no quiero ser un estorbo para nadie, no quiero que nadie sufra por mí…

Candy!, no serás un estorbo para nadie y te equivocas al decir que nadie sufrirá por ti, por que desde que me he enterado, mi corazón no ha dejado de sufrir, eres mi vida y como crees que me siento eh?...

Terry perdóname!, siempre has sufrido por mi culpa…

No digas eso pecosa, será al contrario… pero ahora lo importante es cuidarte y que todos estemos a tu lado…

No Terry, prométeme que nadie se enterará, solo tu y yo… deja a los chicos ser felices, si tu quieres irte de mi lado te entiendo, no será nada agradable ver como me voy marchitando…

Jamás me separare de ti, estaré hasta el último segundo de tu existencia… desde hoy seré tu enfermero de cabecera!

Jaja!, Terry mi cielo…

Así te quiero ver, entendido?

Claro que sí mi cielo… por favor, bésame, abrázame… snif!

Eso no me lo pidas nunca por favor, es un placer para mí… Te Amo pecosa…

Y yo a ti Terry…

Así comenzaron a pasar los días, meses y mi estado de salud cada vez era peor, los dolores de cabeza eran más fuertes y constantes, mis cambios de humor eran horribles, del enojo pasaba a la depresión… y tu padre siempre estuvo ahí, en todo momento, para lo que se necesitará… pobre, se que sufría muchísimo pero jamás lo demostró, siempre se mantuvo firme y con un excelente humor…

No importaba si lo que recibía de mí, eran insultos o incluso golpes, lágrimas, lamentaciones… el siempre se mantuvo a mi lado…

Quiso avisarte pero no se lo permití, no quería que tú también sufrieras mi enfermedad, no quería que me vieras morir…

Cierto día que me encontraba tranquila tu padre me llevo a dar un paseo al lugar donde nos habíamos comprometido a vivir y amarnos por el resto de nuestras vidas…

Candy mi amor este es nuestro lugar…

Así es mi cielo, es realmente hermoso, lástima que no puedo entrar al agua…

Pero yo sí, así que vamos!

Terry que haces mi cielo…

Me tomo en sus fuertes brazos y me sostuvo contra su pecho cuidando de no mojarme…

Que más desea, Sra. Grandchester?...

Terry, mi Terry… quiero que me prometas algo ahora que ya no me encuentre más a tu lado…

Ssssth, no digas eso por favor…

No llores mi cielo, sabemos que no falta mucho y antes de que eso pase y en mis cinco sentidos quiero que sepas que has sido el amor de mi vida y que he sido muy feliz a tu lado y quiero que me prometas que cuando me vaya, no harás locuras, no bebas, no te dejes caer, debes seguir siendo el apoyo de nuestros hijos…

Candy… nuestros hijos?¡

Si mi amor, porque aunque no tuve la dicha de concebir a los tres, todos son míos por que son una parte de ti y los amo a todos por igual, me hubiese encantado criarlos, pero como te lo he dicho la vida no siempre es justa… No llores más mi cielo, quiero irme viendo al Terry, fuerte, varonil, protector, cariñoso a mi amado Terry…

Pecosa, tú también has sido mi vida entera, sin ti no hubiese sido el hombre que soy… por eso me duele y me da impotencia no poder hacer nada para evitar que me dejes…

Has sido feliz a mi lado, cielo?

Por supuesto, toda la vida!...

Yo también y eso es con lo que debemos quedarnos… yo me quedare por siempre en tu corazón y te prometo que estaré como siempre esperando cuando llegues al paraíso para amarnos por toda la eternidad… lo sé, porque nuestro amor es infinito…

Prometo alcanzarte pronto…

No digas eso, promete que no harás locuras, por nuestros hijos… por el amor que me tienes…

Tus deseos son órdenes pecosa, lo prometo… pero que tonto, te estas congelando, vamos a cubrirte…

Tranquilo amor, solo es que la tarde refresco un poco…

Regresamos a casa y como siempre cenamos, me dio el medicamento y cuando estábamos a punto de dormir…

Pecosa, tengo un obsequio para ti, dame tu mano…

Terry!, que hermosa pulsera…

Pensaba obsequiártela durante el paseo, pero con tanta emoción la olvide, la mande hacer para simbolizar nuestro amor… esmeralda & zafiro … verde & azul … nosotros unidos por siempre… te amo Candy…

Yo también te amo mi cielo…

Descansa, pecosa fue un día demasiado ajetreado para ti…

Terry, pase lo que pase, recuerda que eres el amor de mi vida, te estaré esperando mi cielo, no lo olvides…

Y como siempre, cumpliré mi promesa…

_Hija:_

_El final esta cerca, lo siento, en este momento de lucidez, escribo estas líneas para recordarte que te adoro y espero me perdones por todos los errores que hayan perjudicado tu vida, siempre fue por protegerte y en busca de tu bienestar…_

_Tal vez sean, las últimas líneas que escribo, estoy perdiendo la memoria, tu padre esta sufriendo… por favor no le guardes rencor a tu padre, siempre ha sido un hombre ejemplar… búscalo mi vida, ayúdalo a ser completamente feliz, lo merece…_

_Sé muy feliz…_

_Te amo con toda el alma y desde donde este siempre recibirás mis bendiciones… _

_Tu madre que te adora,_

_Candy…_

_**SNIF! ... °°( **__**… No tengo palabras, en este capítulo narro el dolor de ver perder a un ser amado… hace no mucho perdí a mi madre y como comente al principio, este fic es en honor a la gran mujer ke tuve por madre, en muchas cosas o casos ke aki escribo esta plasamda su esencia … snif!, de nuevo, disculpen!***_

**_E_****_spero sus comments chikas ... por cierto muxas muxas gracias a todas uds ke me dedikan 2 o + palabras... Ke bueno ke les gusta! ... _**

**_* JH En verdad me apenaste kn tus comments! ... GraciAS !  
_**


	20. Chapter 20

" _**MemoriaS "**_

_**By AnniE**_

_**To: Batalla de los Clanes - 2010**_

_**ART - G**_

_**Capítulo **__**20 - Final**_

_**Parte 1 - El Añorado Encuentro…**_

Mamitaaa! … snif! … porque nunca me lo dijo, porque no me permitió despedirme de ella…

Mi padre!... claro que lo buscaré… tengo poco tiempo antes de mi graduación para encontrarlo y creo saber como hacer… necesito localizar a una persona…

Jorge por favor encárgate de llevar a cabo lo necesario para por fin gritar orgullosamente a los cuatro vientos que soy una Grandchester, espero tu pronta confirmación al respecto… Nana, Dorothy, regreso a casa de mis tíos para la ceremonia de graduación, les encargo todo, pero sobre todo que esté lista la habitación de mis padres y estén al pendiente de los trabajadores que mañana vienen a acondicionar dos habitaciones de huéspedes, gracias…

_* Dos días después…_

Vamos Julieta se hace tarde…

Ya voy tío Esteban…

Estas nerviosa pequeña?...

Un poco, aunque estoy más nostálgica que nerviosa…

Entiendo, sé que Candy estaría orgullosa de ti…

Si lo sé…

Y para mí es un honor escoltar a tan bella dama en el camino a la ceremonia más importante de su vida…

Para mi también lo es tío, eres una gran persona…

Gracias hija…

Hemos llegado, vamos, adelántate a tomar tu lugar en el auditorio, yo buscaré a Paty y tus primos que deben estar más que nerviosos…

Debo apresurarme, para variar, ya es tarde… uf!...

Srita. Julieta!, como siempre llegando tarde, apresúrese a tomar su lugar, la ceremonia esta por comenzar y acomódese esa toga y póngase el birrete… dios pero que jovencita tan desordenada es usted, vamos ya empieza!…

Si, claro, ya voy… lo siento profesora Grey…

Ay Julieta, solo espero que sus pacientes corran con mucha suerte!...

Uf!, justo a tiempo, con permiso… gracias!

Aquí Candy!...

Hola Flammy, nerviosa?

Un poco…

Has visto a Elena?...

Sí, esta justo al otro extremo del auditorio, no entiendo porque cambio su lugar…

Yo creo saber por que…

Ssssssttthhh…

Lo siento!

Sres. y Sras. esta prestigiosa universidad se honra con su presencia el día de hoy con motivo de…

_Dios, por que tarda tanto en entregar los certificados… Oh, ahí están mis tíos Esteban, Paty y Armando, supongo que la tía Annie debió enfermar para variar, mis primos, mis queridas María y Dorothy y el fiel Jorge, pero no veo a Ricardo, ni a mi padre, ni mi abuelo… tal vez no vinieron para no incomodar a Elena, lo sabrá ya?... sabrá que somos hermanas?, me odiará?... dios pero que lento es el rector…_

Srita. Julieta Grandchester Andrew…

Julieta… Julieta Grandchester!... esa soy yo!

Anda Julieta… Grandchester?¡

Si, Flammy… Grandchester!

Felicidades Julieta!...

Gracias Sr. Rector…

Srita. Elena Grandchester Marlowe…

Bravooo!...

_Dios esa voz!... Ricardo!... Una armónica, esa melodía!..._

_Papá!..._

Anda Julieta, papá nos espera…

Elena?...

Vamos hermana!...

_Hermana, papá¡?... dios mío madre, por que no estas aquí…_

Felicidades mis bellas princesas!

Papá!, vamos Julieta no te quedes parada como estatua, acaso no dejaras a papá felicitar a su princesa Julieta?...

Claro que sí... papá?... snif!

Ven acá, princesa Julieta, no llores…

Papito, snif!...

Ya basta de lloriquear Julieta, acaso no hay abrazo para tu apuesto hermano?...

Ricardo, gracias… lo hiciste!...

Siempre cumplo lo que prometo hermanita y más tratándose de mis mayores amores… mis hermanitas!...

No seas chocante y quieras quedar bien ante papá y el abuelo Rick… uf!

Oh Elenita, ven acá tú también… sé que soy adorable, pero y ahora que haré con estos celos de hermanas, jaja!

Eres odioso cuando te lo propones, pero te adoro hermano!...

Disculpen… pero acaso yo no soy digno del abrazo de mis nietas?…

Abuelo!...

Julieta?¡…

Abuelo!...

_* Al otro lado del Auditorio…_

Mira Dorothy, mi niña esta por fin con su familia, feliz!...

Sí Sra. María, la niña Julieta lo merece… ya que mi Sra. Candy no lo logro, su hija merece ser feliz…

No lloren mujeres, estoy seguro que la Sra. Candy desde donde esta se encuentra esta muy feliz y no desea más lágrimas…

Oh Jorge!, no lo puedo evitar, mi Candy sufrió bastante para lograr esto y ahora ella no esta aquí, snif!

Por supuesto que esta María, ella nunca se irá de nuestros corazones…

Tienes razón Jorge… anda Dorothy vayamos a terminar de preparar lo de la recepción… Jorge vamos!

_* Esperando por felicitar a Julieta…_

Paty que dichosa debe estar Candy ahora…

Así es Esteban, fue lo que más deseo y ahora desgraciadamente mi gran amiga no esta… snif!

Querida no llores, te aseguro que Candy debe ser el ángel que logró tanta felicidad el día de hoy, recuerda que ella fue capaz de cualquier sacrificio con tal de ver felices a sus queridos Terry y Julieta…

Lo siento!... pero aún no me hago a la idea… snif!... el que al parecer no esta muy conforme es tu hermano…

Armando, que pasa, no estas feliz por Julieta?

Si claro que lo estoy, solo que no creo que sea lo mejor para ella, vivir con ese actorcillo…

Elegante!, yo también te aprecio…

Terry, que gusto!...

Igualmente Esteban, Paty, un placer…

Oh Terry!, tú siempre tan caballero…

Solo es la apariencia querida cuñada, no te dejes engañar…

Armando, hermano que te sucede?¡

Elegante, elegante… que pasa contigo, aun no puedes olvidar viejas rencillas?¡…

Nunca, nunca podré olvidar que Candy vivió infeliz por tu culpa!...

Tío Armando!

Julieta, hija, disculpa, pero es la verdad!...

Ella te lo dijo?...

No, pero lo sé…

Pues estas muy mal informado, mi madre fue la mujer más feliz de la tierra y eso gracias al amor que mi padre siempre le profesó…

Pero tu padre, jamás…

Silencio!... mi padre es un gran hombre… te agradeceré guardar los comentarios negativos hacia su persona…

Pero, Julieta!...

Tío, basta!, si no es de tu agrado mi padre te agradeceré que te reserves tus comentarios o de lo contrario por favor retírate…

Julieta!...

Lo siento tío, te respeto y quiero mucho, pero no permitiré que ni tú ni nadie cuestione el gran amor de mis padres…

Bien… lo siento Terrence, Julieta… pero a mi parecer nunca mereciste el amor de Candy… felicidades hija y con permiso…

Hasta pronto tío…

Pero que tipo tan estirado y resentido...

Rick!...

Queeeeé?¡… es la verdad Elena…

Eres insufrible e inoportuno, uf!...

Y tú eres una gruñona, pero aún así te quiero!...

Y yo que Ricardo?¡

Se los dije… ahora seré asediado por una hermana gruñona y otra autoritaria… pobre de mí!...

Jajaja¡…

Bien señores, creo que es hora de partir a la residencia Grandchester, una recepción nos espera… Sres. Andrew están por supuesto cordialmente invitados…

Oh Duque, Sr. Duque, bueno como se diga… no estamos vestidos para la ocasión…

No se preocupe Sr. Andrew… lo esperamos a las nueve en punto con su bella esposa e hijos…

Ahí estaremos Sr. Duque…

Solo llámeme Richard…

Nos vemos en casa Esteban, Paty?...

Claro que sí Terry, allá nos vemos, verdad querido?...

Si Terry, nueve en punto….

Bien, ahora si me permiten escoltarlas princesas, aquí hay mucho muchachito que no les quita el ojo de encima…

Es verdad padre, todos son…

Rick, basta!... hermana no se que haremos con tres hombres tan celosos a nuestro alrededor, creo que terminaremos siendo monjas!...

Jajaja!... lo crees?...

Bueno ya jovencitas, vayamos al auto, deben aun llegar a ponerse más bellas…

Gracias abuelo!

_Aun no pued__o creer esto, de que manera salió todo tan perfecto, Elena no se ve ni una pizca molesta, es como si ya todos me esperaran para recibirme en la familia… madre, merecías estar aquí ahora…_

Hemos llegado…

Vamos Julieta!, espero te agrade el vestido que seleccione para ti…

Aún faltan unas horas para la recepción, yo creo que será mejor esperar con una buena charla, acompañada de una copa de wiskhy… me acompañas padre?

Claro hijo, vamos…

_* Habitación de Elena…_

Cierra los ojos, no se vale ver antes de tiempo, no hagas trampa… lista?, ahora!...

Es bellísimo…

Sabía que te encantaría…herede el buen gusto de la Abuela Elie…

Sin duda, yo jamás podría escoger algo tan sofisticado y bello…

Por que como dice papá, tu belleza es natural hermana, pero nunca esta demás resaltarla…

Elena… no me guardas rencor?

Por supuesto que no!

Pero yo pensaba que si, por haberte quitado a papá, por el daño que tal vez tú piensas ocasiono mi madre a la tuya, por…

Sssssh, no digas más… hermana, yo solo puedo decirte que ni Rick, tu o yo tenemos culpa alguna, el destino se encargo de poner a cada quién en su camino y nuestros padres son los únicos que tal vez puedan recriminarse algo entre ellos mismos… yo amo a mi familia y dentro de esta familia estas tú…

Elena!... snif!

Oh basta, basta!… se nos pondrán los ojos hinchados de llorar, debemos vernos hermosas…

Tienes razón…

_* Biblioteca…_

Es increíble la forma en que Elena asimilo la noticia de tu hermana…

Así es padre, pero era lógica su reacción, quedo muy dolida o mejor dicho decepcionada de la imagen que tenía de nuestra madre…

Pobre de mi princesa, cuanto sufrió por eso…

Si mucho, pero nuestro amor basto para sanar su herida pronto, además Julieta es una gran mujer, igual que su madre, es difícil no amarle…

Igual que Candy?...

Si padre, dentro de mis vagos recuerdos de infancia, esta ella, Candy… yo nunca olvide su rostro, su maternal cariño, del poco tiempo que estuvimos a su lado… su rostro siempre fue la imagen que tuve de una madre…

Ricardo!... tú madre también era una buena mujer…

No padre, no la disculpes, alguien que ama en verdad a sus hijos, no hace lo que ella… Candy jamás abandono a Julieta y sé que jamás nos hubiera dejado ir a nosotros, si las circunstancias hubieran sido diferentes…

Hijo… no sé que decir, de cierta manera yo también los abandone…

No fue así, simplemente debías vivir partido en dos y eso debió ser muy difícil de lograr, te admiro, otra persona hubiera delegado todas las responsabilidades a mis abuelos y hasta donde recuerdo, tú jamás faltaste a un festival escolar, un cumpleaños… siempre estuviste presente…

Gracias hijo…

Gracias a ti padre…

Cof, cof… algún caballero que desee escoltar a dos bellas señoritas al salón de recepciones…

Oh pero que bellezas!

Papi, verdad que lo somos?¡…

Ni tanto, hermanita, solo lo normal… jaja!

Rick!, assshh te odio!, Julieta exige tu derecho al respeto… papitoooo

Jaja!... basta Ricardo deja en paz a tus hermanas…

Ricardo, que te haz creído ah?¡… tarde más de tres horas en manos de Elena para que tú no lo aprecies?¡… eres un mocoso malcriado… papi?...

Papi?, me llamaste papi?¡…

Oh no!, ahora también lloraras tu viejo?... uf! Estas niñas son mala influencia para ti… jaja!

Rick!... eres odioso!...

Ricardo, te exijo que dejes de burlarte, entendido?…

Hijo por favor ya deja en paz a mis princesas… Julieta mi amor me haz dicho papi, sabes cuanto desee escuchártelo decir…

Oh papito, no llores por favor, nos contagiaras y harás que nuestros maquillajes se arruinen, de hoy en adelante nadie en esta familia derramara una lágrima más…

Lo prometes, papi?...

A ustedes les prometo lo que quieran princesas…

Pero que esperan para presentarse en el salón, faltan dos minutos y aquí siguen…

Abuelo!, lo sentimos pero Rick esta de un insufrible hoy!...

Si abuelo es un desconsiderado…

Hablaremos luego jovencito…

Pero abuelo, ellas…

Nada, luego hablaremos… pero que bellas se ven, les falta solo una cosa…

Que lindos!...

Vamos Terry, coloca a Julieta el suyo, yo lo haré con Elena…

Que lindos medallones abuelo, donde los conseguiste!

Es el emblema de la casa Grandchester, hermana, mi abuelo los mando hacer cuando éramos pequeños…

Así es hija y cuando los tuvimos que separar, Elie me hizo prometer que los volverían a portar cuando estuvieran reunidos de nuevo… lo he cumplido!...

Como todo buen caballero inglés…

Así es Ricardo… ven acá hijo, aquí esta el tuyo…

Abuelo!...

Acaso crees que el único varón de esta casa no debe portar el emblema?... Ahora si vayamos al salón…

_* En el salón…_

A que hora saldrán papi?...

No desesperes Martha, tu prima y sus hermanos deberán hacer acto de aparición en un minuto aproximadamente…

Así es cariño, conociendo al Duque, a las nueve en punto harán acto de aparición…

Pero que lujo madre, esto esta que revienta de gente y por lo visto hay mucha belleza extranjera…

Armando, compórtate por piedad, dios! mi vida de donde le saldría lo casanova a este hijo tuyo?…

Sin duda, de su tío, pero tiene razón, en cuanto a la gente que se encuentra aquí, esta toda la alta sociedad de aquí y de donde el duque pertenece…

Si cariño, sin duda esto será la presentación de Julieta como una Grandchester, por todo lo alto y pobre de aquel que se atreva a ponerlo en duda…

Oh si, el Duque y Terry se lo comerán vivo…

O tal vez Ricardo… se han fijado lo apuesto que es?...

Martha?¡, estas muy pequeña para pensar en esas cosas…

Claro que no!, soy un año mayor que Julieta…

Y eso que!, te prohíbo fijarte en ese arrogante actorcillo!

Jaja¡… cariño, sin duda Armando es igual a mi hermano!...

Uf!, pobre de mi hija…

Mami, papi… ahí viene el duque…

Damas, Caballeros, es un placer recibirlos en la mansión Grandchester, agradezco su presencia para compartir la dicha que embarga a mi honorable familia con el regreso espero que definitivo de mi nieto Ricardo Grandchester Marlowe y también por el título recibido por mis nietas… Elena Grandchester Marlowe y Julieta Grandchester Andrew… todos ellos, incluyendo a mi hijo Terrence, dignos e incuestionables herederos del apellido que ostentan…

Para finalizar, pido un brindis por dos grandes mujeres, que desafortunadamente ya no se encuentran más con nosotros…

Eleanor y Candy…

Por Candy, por mi hermosa pecosa, salud!

_Papá!__, cuanto debes estar sufriendo…_

Me concede esta pieza princesa Julieta?...

Por supuesto papi…

Ay ya que, de nuevo tendré que bailar contigo… jaja!

Rick, te odio lo sabes, verdad?¡

Y yo te adoro hermanita… jaja!

Abuelooooooo…

Ricardo compórtate por una vez en tu vida…

Mami, verdad que Julieta es más hermosa que Elena?...

Ambas son muy bellas hija, son muy parecidas a Terry…

Claro que no… Elena es mucho más atractiva, sus impresionantes ojos azul mar, son bellísimos!

Creo saber quien se enamoro…

Padre!...

Jaja, mi hermanito se enamoro de Elena, el inalcanzable, guapo y seductor Armando caerá muy pronto, jaja!...

Martha!... deja en paz a tu hermano…

Mami, yo solo digo la verdad…

Así es Paty, querida, nuestros muchachos están perdidamente enamorados de los hermanos Grandchester, jaja!...

Papiiii, claro que no!, a mi solo me gustan los bellos ojos azul cielo tan melancólicos de Rick… bueno y su cabello y sus manos y su…

Ay ya hermanita deja de fantasear, jamás te volteara a ver ese actorcillo con ínfulas de realeza… a kilómetros se ve lo farsante…

Ay ni si quiera lo has tratado para que hables mal de él…

Ni ganas tengo de hacerlo…

Disculpa Armando?... me permitirías bailar una pieza con tu hermana?... si quieres te la cambio por la mía… jaja!

Riiiiick!...

Uy ten por favor llévala a la pista o se transformara ahora, jaja!

Ya veraz Ricardo…

Srita. Martha me concede esta pieza?...

Sí, por supuesto!:..

Martha!...

Déjala querida, es joven e impetuosa como Candy…

Pero siquiera que disimule un poco… que vergüenza!

Jaja, jaja¡…

Mira querido, con quien bailara tan animada Julieta?... me recuerda a Candy y Terry en el festival de mayo…

No lo sé Paty, pero tienes razón, que parecido tan impresionante tiene con Candy y con su padre, es la fusión perfecta…

Se divierten Esteban, Paty estas bien atendida?...

Si Terry muchas gracias, que hermosa fiesta!

Mi padre ya sabes como es… que tanto le haces a Esteban que no para de reír…

Nada solo le comentaba a mi esposo, que bella es Julieta, me recuerda a ti y Candy en el festival de mayo… bailando con ese joven…

Qué... donde?¡

Ay Paty!… ahí Terry, hermano tranquilo, solo esta bailando con ese joven, desde hace un buen rato…

Voy por ella, tal vez la esta pasando mal…

Jaja!, Terry hermano nunca cambiarás, deja que tu hija se divierta…

Pero ese infeliz se le esta acercando demasiado…

Claro que no Terry, tranquilízate…

Pero Paty es que… pero que demonios!, que hace tu hijo bailando tan pegadito a Elena!...

Terry!...

Lo siento Paty…

Hermano, solo es un baile… tranquilo…

Ah si!... bien, entonces tranquilízate tú también…

Como?... por los mil demonios, que le pasa a tu hijo Terrence!... por que aprieta de esa manera a mi Marthita…

Tranquilo hermano… solo están bailando…

Basta señores¡… ustedes ya vivieron, ahora dejen a todos sus hijos vivir, parecen chiquillos!

Jaja!... tienes razón querida, pero aún no me acostumbro a que nuestros muchachos ya sean adultos y tampoco me agrada la idea que el hijo de Terry sea quien corteje a mi hija…

Que te sucede Esteban, mi hijo es un buen muchacho…

El mío también Terry…

Pero y quien demonios baila con Julieta?¡

Es el Honorable Duque de Marshall…

Y a mí que padre… voy a quitar a mi hija de sus garras…

Terrence, deja en paz a Julieta!... no cabe duda, que mal hizo Candy al mal acostumbrarte y cumplir siempre tus deseos…

Padre, no conozco a ese tipo…

No te preocupes Terrence, es un buen chico, su familia es una de las más honorables…

Esta bien… padre…

Por fin termino esta fiesta, estoy muerto…

Yo también Abuelo, me iré a descansar…

Hasta mañana Elena que descanses…

Y Ricardo?...

Llevo a Martha a su casa, Julieta, necesitas algo?…

No papi, solo es que no lo ví…

Pero como lo verías hermanita, si un Duque muy apuesto tenía toda tu atención…

Claro así, como la tuya Armando…

Niñas, a dormir, no puedo escucharlas más…

Papitooo…

Papi, estas celoso?

Por supuesto que estoy celoso!... me voy a la cama…

Y nuestro beso?...

Hoy no hay beso?...

Claro que sí princesas… jamás podré negarles nada…

_**Continua…**_


	21. Chapter 21

" _**MemoriaS "**_

_**By AnniE**_

_**To: Batalla de los Clanes - 2010**_

_**ART - G**_

_**Capítulo **__**20 - Final**_

_**Parte 2 - Por Toda la Eternidad…**_

_* 3 años después…_

Vamos Julieta o llegarás corriendo como siempre!

Voy Elena, solo estoy terminando de…

Se puede?...

Papito, Rick!, adelante… bueno, han llegado por ti, me adelanto, Armando debe estar impaciente y con esta barriga terminaré de bajar los escalones en horas!...

Pero que bella estas hermanita!... ese condenado duque será, sin duda la envidia de todos los caballeros presentes…

Oh Ricardo!, lo dices por que eres mi hermano…

Por supuesto que no, tengo las hermanas más bellas del universo, solo que ssssth! No se lo digan a Elena, jaja!

Eres tremendo, cuando dejarás de molestarla, jaja…

Papiii…

Que pasa campeón?...

Dice mami que…

Oh querido, disculpen… Alberto que te he dicho de llamar a la puerta antes de entrar?... este niño!...

Jaja!, es Grandchester mujer, que no te sorprenda… vamos querida, creo que papá desea un momento con su bebita, jaja!

Ricardo!...

Julieta, te vez hermosa!...

Gracias Martha…

Con permiso…

Papi?... que te sucede?

Mi princesa Julieta, nunca pensé llegar a este día… me siento orgulloso, feliz, pero a la vez melancólico, desearía que ella estuviese aquí… Mi Candy…

Oh Papi, no llores… ella siempre esta con nosotros, en nuestra mente y en nuestro corazón…

Si princesa, eso será hasta que me vaya y tenga la dicha de volverla a ver…

Anda, ayúdame a ponerme esto…

Princesa, es la pulsera y el anillo de compromiso que obsequie a tu madre!...

Es una manera de llevarla conmigo este día… además es el símbolo del gran amor entre ustedes, llevarlo hoy conmigo, es como recibir su bendición…

Princesa, eres tan parecida a ella, que no dudo que el hombre a quien hoy te confío, te profesara con la misma intensidad el amor que yo le profeso a tu madre… pero basta de sentimentalismos, llegarás tarde…

_Candy, pecosa… una vez más he cumplido tus deseos, Elena espera felizmente la llegada de sus gemelos en compañía de su esposo Armando, Ricardo es feliz con su esposa Martha y el pequeño Alberto y hoy confío a un buen hombre nuestro mayor tesoro, nuestra princesa Julieta… hoy pecosa termino mi encomienda… ahora sólo espero pronto estar a tu lado… _

_* 2 años__ después…_

Feliz cumpleaños a ti, feliz cumpleaños papito, feliz cumpleaños a Ti!...

Felicidades viejo, Alberto campeón, ven a felicitar al abuelo, campeón?...

Abuelooo ese niño feo me pega… ouch!...

Jaja… no es un niño feo, es tu primo Ricky y es igual de gruñón que tu tía Elena, jaja!...

Ay actorcillo de pacotilla, cuando dejarás de molestar a mi mujer?...

Nunca, es mi hermana preferida para molestar, jaja... Ouch, ouuuuch!...

Jaja… y esa es mi hija preferida… bien Elie el tío Ricky debe aprender a respetar a tu madre, jaja!... ya puedes soltar su hermosa cabellera pequeña, jaja!

Son igualitas!... vamos campeón…

Ay papi!, creo que nunca dejarán de ser unos niños mis hermanos, no lo crees... papi, te pasa algo?...

Nostalgia princesa, extraño a tu madre, tus abuelos, el repentino fallecimiento de mi padre, aun no me repongo del todo… me he quedado solo…

No digas eso papi, nos tienes a todos tus hijos y tus traviesos nietos y al pequeñín que viene en camino… recuerda que falta poco tiempo para que lo conozcas…

Tienes razón mi princesa Julieta, falta poco para conocer a ese pequeñín…

Sé que será idéntico a ti papi, lo he pedido mucho a dios y a mi madre…

Julieta, mi cielo... pobre pequeño, jaja!

Jaja!... Ouch me duele, querido, Darren, creo que ha llegado el momento...

Papi, ha llegado el momento de conocer al pequeñín…

Mi vida, Julieta!...

Vamos amor, todo listo para trasladarte al hospital… rápido quítense todos de mi camino…

Tranquilo cielo, aún hay tiempo…

Si claro… que se quiten por dios!, quieres que te lleve en brazos?...

No cielo, es mejor que camine…

De ninguna manera, te llevaré en brazos…

Esta bien, solo que no vayas a tropezar, tranquilo…

Espera… papi, quiero que seas la primera persona, después de Darren y yo que mi pequeñín conozca, te estaré esperando…

Por supuesto princesa, ahí estaré…

_* Hospital, horas después… _

Pero por que demonios se tardan tanto!

Tranquilo papito, debe estar bien, de lo contrario Darren ya nos hubiera avisado…

Si viejo, tranquilo, ese bebe se esta dando a desear, como todo Grandchester… jaja!

Ay Rick, tu y tus comen…

Sr. Terrence Grandchester?...

Sí!...

Sígame, su hija necesita verle…

_Díos mío!... pecosa, que nada grave haya sucedido…_

Adelante…

Papi…

Princesa, se encuentran bien?...

Perfectamente, necesitaba verte a ti primero que a nadie, como te lo prometí, eres la primera persona en conocer a nuestro pequeño… Darren, mi cielo?...

Aquí lo tiene, tómelo en sus brazos…

_Candy, mi pecosa__, es hermoso… me recuerda tanto cuando tuve a Julieta por primera vez… Dios que emoción!..._

Papi?...

Suegro?...

Disculpen muchachos, me siento muy emocionado… felicidades Darren, princesa…

Gracias suegro, prometo dar mi vida si es necesario por ellos…

Así debe ser Darren… no lo dudo…

Papi es idéntico a ti, mi mami cumplió mi deseo…

Parece que así será princesa…

Amor, dile a tu padre como se llamará nuestro hijo…

Terrence Marshall Grandchester…

Hijos, no es necesario, tal vez deba llevar tu nombre Darren…

De ninguna manera suegro, yo estoy de acuerdo con lo que mi pecosa desee, su felicidad es la mía…

_* 1 año después…__ 28 de enero de …_

Felicidades, papi!

Felicidades, papito¡…

Viejo, felicidades!

Felicidade, Abú!

Gracias a todos!

Abu… Abú… buaaaa!

Voy travieso, voy… Tú también felicidades pequeño!

Pero que demandante niño!...

Diría mi cuñado Rick… es Grandchester!, jaja!...

Si lo Grandchester es más que notorio Armando, mira nada más como han quedado tus hijos y mi campeón!...

Jajaja…

Papi, estas muy cansado?

Solo un poco… subiré a recostarme un momento, avísame cuando este lista la cena, puedo llevar conmigo al pequeño Terry?...

Claro que si papi…

Vamos pequeño…

Ven pequeño, sentémonos en el sillón preferido de la abuela, te he dicho lo bella que era?… la amo con toda el alma pequeño y sé que ella esta por llegar, debes cuidar de tu madre y los hermanos que estén por venir… haz muy feliz a tu madre… yo estaré siempre velando por ustedes, perdóname por no verte crecer, pero llego el momento de reunirme con tu abuela… he cumplido mi promesa y ya hemos esperado demasiado… sabes pequeño?, te confesare un secreto, amo a todos mis hijos y tus primos pero tu madre y tu siempre fueron mis preferidos, no se lo cuentes a nadie eh?… nunca olvides que los amo… ahora es hora de descansar, duerme…

Darren Cielo, puedes subir a la habitación de mis padres, avisa a papá que la cena esta lista…

Yo voy Julieta, necesito subir a mi habitación por un abrigo para Elie, de paso aviso a Rick que también fue a descansar a su habitación…

Gracias Helena…

Amor, sabes que de todas la propiedades con las que contamos, ninguna como esta…

Yo siento lo mismo cielo, aquí he vivido desde pequeña, aquí murió mi madre, después mi padre y mis hermanos por fin vivieron conmigo, hasta que ellos se casaron… es un hogar lleno de amor, como mi madre siempre lo deseo…

Oh Julieta, amor… no lagrimas hoy en el cumpleaños de tu padre y nuestro hijo…

Tienes razón…

Julieta, sube pronto!

Que pasa!... mi padre, el pequeño!…

Elena que pasa, Ricardo?...

Julieta mi papito no responde, no quiere despertar…

Elena, hermanita, el viejo no esta dormido, ven…

Que dices Ricardo?... Darren toma al niño… Papi, papi despierta…

Amor, princesa, tu padre ya no esta con nosotros…

No!, papi, papá, despierta, no puedes hacernos esto!...

Elena, Julieta… hermanitas… papá ya no esta más con nosotros por favor, déjenlo irse en paz… ahora ya esta con su adorada pecosa…

Ven amor, el pequeño quiere ir contigo…

Mami…

Que pasa mi vida… abú ama a mamá…

Oh mi vida!...

Tranquila mi cielo, tus padres ya deben estar como siempre lo desearon…

Candy, pecosa, eres tú?...

Terry mi cielo, al fin estas a mi lado¡… anda dame tu mano…

Estás bellísima…

Y tú tan varonil como siempre…

Mi pecosa, tanto tiempo!...

Así es mi cielo, pero valió la pena tanta espera, has sido un maravilloso padre y abuelo!…

Sólo hice lo que te prometí, lo que debía… pero nunca hubiese imaginado que te volvería a ver…

Yo siempre supuse que un amor como este no podía morir cuando dejásemos de existir…

Yo nunca deje de amarte pecosa…

Lo sé Terry… yo tampoco deje de amarte y ahora a llegado el tiempo de amarnos por toda la eternidad…

Que así sea, mi amada pecosa…

Bésame Terry…Te amo tanto!...

Yo también Te Amo pecosa…

_Nuestro amor es infinito… y ahora si por fin estaremos juntos por toda la eternidad…_

_**& Fin &**_

**_Chikas espero les haya gustado mi debut... en verdad que me costo trabajo terminarlo por que yo seguía y seguía escribiendo mil cosas, pero como todo en la vida tiene un fin y que mejor final que Terry & Candy se amen por toda la eternidad… así espero terminar mi ciclo de vida con mi pareja y sin duda sé que cuando llegue el momento mi madre estará ahí para recibirme con los brazos abiertos… xke sé que la volveré a ver y en ese momento, no me quedaré con las ganas de decirle lo mucho que siempre la admire…_**

**_Gracias de nuevo por leerme hasta el fin, espero no haberlas decepcionado y poder continuar escribiendo para ustedes…_**

**"_MemoriaS"_**

**_Escrito y Dedicado con toda el alma a 1 gran Mujer:_**

**_MI MADRE - MI LUCY _******


End file.
